


Beleriand Love Stories 贝尔兰爱情故事

by Levirena



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Although rated M there are only two or three chapters with such content sorry to disappoint you, F/M, M/M, Multi, The collection of weird and abnormal love stories
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 62,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levirena/pseuds/Levirena
Summary: An experimental work trying to answer the two questions,"What if Silmarillion is a Gabriel García Márquez novel?" and "What would happen if combining Tolkien mythology with Cthulhu mythology?"A collection of weird and abnormal love stories. Sorry for my dark and personal interpretation of almost all the relationships in the Silm universe.





	1. Lovesick

一切情感都从细微开始。当 Feanor的长子被从北方的尖峰上救下、带回希斯隆之后，他的挚友（以及流言中的爱人）Fingon忙于统筹、安顿臣民，处理与第一家族的外交事务，几乎没有时间陪伴他。当然，那段时间的Maedhros也很难说需要什么陪伴；他大部分时间都处于昏迷状态，只有偶尔从梦魇中醒来，神志不清地吐出几个词语，或者突然陷入惊恐，狂乱地大喊着。那个时候，Aredhel一直在他身边。

从一个细微的动作开始。第三天傍晚， Aredhel给Maedhros换药的时候，他的右臂轻轻地动了一下。Aredhel以为自己不小心弄疼了他。但过了片刻，当她把新绷带系好之后，发现Maedhros再次试图抬起那只不存在的手，但在酒精和有麻醉效果的药草影响下又成了一次失败的尝试。他本能地想要——需要——触碰，他需要她。这个发现让Aredhel感到陌生又兴奋。Maedhros从来不需要任何人，他已经习惯于照顾六个不安分的弟弟，他日渐疯狂的父亲，来到贝尔兰之后这份责任又继续加重成一顶王冠。责任让他没有缺点，没有需求。直到现在，Aredhel发现了自己完美的以至于无趣的堂兄有了新的吸引力。她的手猛地抖了一下，打翻了小圆桌上的一杯茶。房间里充满了被炉火烤热的，草药和某种情感混合的苦甘气味，她跑出了帐篷。

一个月。 Maedhros已经可以自己进食、换洗，时间和语言也重新回到了他的头脑中。他刚刚开始说话的时候Aredhel孩子气地拍手跳了起来，就像修好了一件摔坏的首饰一样开心。他的帐篷热闹了许多，弟弟们轮流结伴来探望他。一方帐篷中的小世界挤满了入侵者，这让Aredhel多少有些不悦。她和Maedhros单独相处的时候，他们谈论天空、海洋，希斯隆的草原上奔跑着的、来自维林诺的战马。只有这样话题会让Maehros露出真诚的笑，他们在轻快的想象中漂浮起来，和室内永不熄灭的篝火、烘干的衬衣、一杯接着一杯的热茶，外界发生的一切、曾经发生的所有仿佛都和他们没有关系了。而Feanor其他儿子的到访将这座空中城市拖回了沼泽中。大部分时间Maedhros都是沉默地听他们讲着对岸的情况，有时提供一些建议。有一次Maglor、Celegorm和Curufin要回到对岸的时候，Aredhel追上了他们。

“ Kanafinwe。"她叫住Maglor，“你不觉得……现在对他来说还有点早吗？”

Maglor转过身，“嗯？”

“他需要休息，还需要更多的时间去接受他现在的状况。”

“你是说我们还不应该向他征求一些事情的建议？”

Aredhel轻轻叹了口气，“我是说……你们。你们出现在这里本身就在提醒他，他……曾经是什么样子。这对他来说太残忍了。”

“我们的大哥不是小孩子了，“ Curufin突然插进来，“他做了错误的决定，他为自己错误的决定承担后果。仅此而已。”

“你怎么能——”

“都别说了。” Maglor打断了两方，“……我会考虑你的话的，Irisse。”

Aredhel望向Maglor，他面无表情，但透过他的眼睛能看到愧疚像煮沸的水不断翻滚着。人们说愧疚折磨着Maglor，让他夜夜自责无法安眠。他在天鹅港的混乱中杀死了自己的妻子，他的决定让自己的哥哥在桑戈洛锥姆上被折磨了五十年。还没有意识到的时候，Aredhel就已经说出了内心的想法，“这不是你的错。”

Maglor轻轻点了点头表示礼节性的谢意，然后一言不发地离开了。

让 Aredhel好奇的一件事是，几乎每次都是Maglor、Celegorm和Curufin一起来，而Caranthir则带着那对双胞胎。后来Celegorm告诉她，六兄弟对是否要去北方营救长兄产生了分歧，三对三，年幼者挑战年长者的权威，在这个曾经亲密无间的家庭里于是产生了一场决斗。决斗的结果是Maglor的剑架在Caranthir的脖子上，后者则痛斥自己的二哥是个冷血的怪物。这样的隔阂在Maedhros回去之前恐怕很难消除。另一件事是在Maedhros清醒过来之后，Fingon几乎从来没有来过。这个问题，不久她也知道了答案。

三个月。那天她像往常一样去看望 Maedhros，还没走近就听见了激烈的争吵声。

“……我很抱歉。如果你还记得的话，我当时所有的方法都试过了。”

“我记得，我当时让你杀了我。”

“是啊，那会容易很多。” Fingon有些嘲讽地说，“为了一只手放弃生命，这是我见过最明智的选择。”

“这从来都不是一只手的问题！ Findekano你看着我的眼睛，我被改变了，我被彻底地损毁了。你不知道、你不知道这种痛苦，它从此以后一刻都不会离开我。”

“我们可以治好疼痛。你还可以生活，你还可以战斗！你的亲人呢？你发誓的复仇呢？还有——”

“复仇是父亲的愿望，“ Maedhros的声音颤抖着，“战斗是你们的愿望。”他说话的时候，外面起了一阵风，向着绝望中心的空虚涌去。在疾风中，米斯林湖畔又像当初被西迁的艾尔达们抛下的那个贝尔兰大陆一样空旷孤独，洒满过于白亮的阳光。“我只想要好好地休息一下。但现在我被责任困住了，被爱困住了。还要走很久才能看到死亡。”

“你在说什么？”

风停了。“没什么。” Maedhros低声说。

Fingon沉默了很久。那阵绝望的旋风也缠住了他，他此前从未想过尽一切可能让自己所爱的人活下去是一种自私的举动。如果还有任何一个人需要他，如果Maedhros需要他活着，他可以为了争取多一秒的生命忍受任何痛苦。或者Maedhros的想法，抛弃责任和爱、独自寻求死亡的安宁才是另一种自私。但现在怎样的想法都无济于事了。

“再过几个月，我们可以去打猎。”最后 Fingon说，“我一直记得，小的时候你和我说过贝尔兰比维林诺要有趣许多，这里的平原没有边界。现在我亲眼见到，我相信了你那时候说的话。你恢复的很好。”

“我们一起去。” Maedhros回答。

Aredhel大口喘着气。她确信，这样的第二次生命带来的绝对不会只有痛苦。在过去的几个月她和Maedhros一同修复了他受损的躯体，灵魂是一项更加困难的工作，但她相信自己可以做到。或者，一阵错乱的激情让她迫不及待地想要去做这件事情。Maedhros的痛苦是一座幽暗无尽的森林，他的痛苦吸引了她。她觉得眼睛有点痒，面颊发热，喉咙发痛。她剧烈地咳嗽起来，脚边落下了细碎的黄色花瓣。Maedhros一天天地好起来，Aredhel发起了烧，房间里全是花瓣，一天天憔悴下去。

“ Irisse，你这是恋爱了。”Turgon对她说。


	2. Hallucination

“这简直就是瘟疫！” Elenwe皱着眉，忿忿地说，“Turukano，你去看看药有没有煎好。我来给她换一条毛巾。先是Findekano，然后是你……”

“别说啦。”

Aredhel有气无力地白了她一眼，支起身子把额头上的毛巾拧干水随手甩到床边，又抓了一条新的浸在热水里。外面传来Turgon响亮的声音，似乎有意要让周围的人听见，“Findekano我管不了，你不行。你就好好呆在这里养病，哪儿也别去。”

赫尔卡利希上的事故发生后的第三天， Elenwe回到了他们中间。当时她穿着单薄的裙子，面孔苍白柔弱，赤着脚踏过冰原，走到站在雪地当中哀悼着的Turgon身边握住了他的手。Turgon猛地颤抖了一下，仿佛抓到了冰。“我很冷。”她说。

Turgon激动万分，忙里忙外地给Elenwe烧火，为她准备厚实的毛皮衣服，他的家人却什么也没有看到。Fingolfin担心他的次子因为巨大的精神创伤产生了幻觉，“Turukano，我能理解你的心情，Elenwe对我来说也像亲生女儿一样。可是她已经死了！她掉进了落冰下，她的灵魂回到了西方。你不能继续这样拒绝承认现实。”

“她在那里！” Turgon指着炉火旁边靠在椅子上休息的那个身影，绝望地说，“她就在那儿，相信我！我从没有比现在更清醒过。您难道认为是我疯了吗？”

Fingolfin不知道如何回答，他向来信任自己的子女意志坚定果敢，不会就这样失去清醒的心智。他沉默了很久，最后决定再给Turgon一些时间，希望其他孩子们的陪伴也可以分担些次子的痛苦。

“我相信你没有疯。” Fingolfin说。

第二天早上， Fingolfin惊讶地发现Elenwe裹着厚外套，蹲在火边烧水准备煮茶。她看到Fingolfin，起身向他致敬，温柔地说，“早啊。父亲。” 

一两天之内， Fingon、Aredhel和Argon都看到了这个“复活”的Elenwe，他们无法拒绝自己亲眼所见的事物。但也有很多人看不到她，比如被Turgon拽来的Finrod。Fingolfin认为要么是某种奇怪的病在自己的家族内蔓延，要么是大敌试图用故去之人的幻影迷惑他们。但随着日子一天天过去，Fingolfin家族的成员仍旧非常健康，这个Elenwe的鬼魂也没有展露出一丝邪恶的意图。Fingolfin的智慧没能给他任何理性的解释，他也只好接受了Elenwe不合常理的存在。来到贝尔兰之后，Fingolfin家没有主事的女性（Aredhel显然对处理家庭事务毫不感兴趣），Elenwe在某种程度上扮演了Anaire的角色。她指挥着为数不多能看到她的人，把第二家族在米斯林湖畔的驻地打理得井井有条。她在每个需要她的地方忙忙碌碌，向第二家族传授从前在泰尼魁提尔山上学到的药方，给他们治疗伤员的建议，减轻了追随冰原之子到达中洲的寒冷病痛。也只有她敢在Fingon和Turgon两兄弟因为去桑戈洛锥姆救下Maehros这件事大吵一架时从中干预。她给所有人带来了欢乐；Turgon认为她是一个奇迹，是一如给矢志不渝的爱情的回报。Finrod则提出了另一种猜测，“我们相信我们所看见的东西，我们所看到的东西因为我们的信念而存在。Turukano大概是我们中信念最坚定的人了吧。”

Turgon对此不以为然，他不认为自己有这种不可思议的能力，能从单纯的信念中创造出什么东西来。现实和想象之间存在着一道不可跨越的断崖，忽视这个断崖只会造成危险的后果。Aredhel久远的回忆却因为这一句话重新被激发出来，她惊讶于寒冷居然封存了她这么多关于维林诺的记忆。“我就知道！”她仿佛刚从梦中醒来一般，深吸了一口气，“Turukano二十八岁的时候就画了一幅Elenwe的画像。”

那堂 Nerdanel的绘画课上，他们被要求画石膏像，Turgon画出来的却和他面前的石像完全不同。Nerdanel认可了他对结构的精准把握，同时也不禁好奇起画布上的女性肖像是谁。Turgon画的是一个年轻的金发女性，看样貌特征应该是个凡雅精灵，神情文雅宁静，Nerdanel从未见过。

“这是我理想的妻子的样子。” Turgon一本正经地说。Nerdanel没忍住扑哧一声笑了出来，两兄妹更是笑得滚成一团（他们曾经是Fingolfin家关系最好的两个，简直像一对双胞胎形影不离）。Fingon和Aredhel照着画临摹了二十多幅贴满了提里安城，说要帮他们的兄弟找未来的妻子，直到Anaire把两个小同谋者拎回家，勒令他们向Turgon道歉。甚至到了Turgon的青年时期，每当Fingon和Aredhel拿他打趣的时候，还要提起这件事情。之后Turgon独自出去旅游了很久，回到提里安的时候带来了一个优雅、亲和的凡雅女朋友，请求父亲允许他们订婚。Aredhel在欢迎二哥回家的晚宴上第一次看到Elenwe，因为惊讶怔住了，手里端着的酒杯当的一声砸碎在地上，溅起的红酒弄脏了她的白裙子。

“见了鬼了。” Aredhel问旁边的Fingon，“Findekano你记不记得那幅画？一模一样。”

“我画了十多遍，记得太清楚了。” Fingon回答，摆出一张跟Aredhel一样的表情，“真是见了鬼了。”

Fingolfin自然相信Turgon的选择，反而是两兄妹围着Elenwe转来转去，询问她的父母和家庭，她的过去和记忆。结果Elenwe既不是从画里走出来的姑娘，小时候也从没有见过Turgon，一切都只能解释成一个巧合。Turgon和Elenwe的婚礼在丰收季举行，空气中充满了月桂香甜迷醉的味道。男性和女性分别围成两个圆，跟着欢快的音乐和鼓点起舞，大声唱着：

“让我们庆祝，

让我们庆祝，

让我们庆祝，我们无比快乐！”

Fingon和Argon轮番跳到圆圈中间领舞，令人惊奇地是他们如何穿着礼服做出如此夸张又轻快的动作。Angrod和Aegnor顶着酒瓶上场，欢呼声一阵压过一阵，直到新郎和新娘在簇拥中被推向人群中央。

“让我们跳舞，谷仓里堆满了小麦！

这是收获的最后一天，

让我们歌唱，

让我们跳舞，跳舞，跳舞，我的爱人……”

Turgon拉着Elenwe的手，才发现自己从来都不知道妻子这么擅长跳舞，她扬在半空中的金发在灯光下闪闪发亮，她带着月桂香气的笑声在大厅中回荡着。这一刻对他来说无比真实，他想拥抱她，亲吻她，给她毫无保留的爱和信任。在狂欢的迷乱气氛中，弥漫着汗水和幸福气味的人群里，Aredhel挤出一条路，想回家去取那幅画，作为礼物送给Elenwe。她清楚地记得Turgon把画放在了一个存着童年旧物的箱子里。她打开箱子翻翻找找，里面只有另一副草稿，大理石广场中央的喷泉，后方一座白塔直指青空，两侧是石像和满簇的鲜花。

在他们来到贝尔兰的五十多年后， Turgon试图说服内佛瑞斯特的居民前往北方的群山间，建立一座城市。他说那座城市存在在那里，他们所需要的只是相信它、找到它（如同很久以前欧罗米告诉精灵们的那样）。Aredhel第一个站出来。

“我相信你。”她说，“我跟你一起走。”


	3. Addiction

Aredhel再次见到Fingon的时候，两兄妹大吵了一架。“我太了解你了Irisse，“Fingon说，“你小的时候看中了什么玩具，不抢到手上决不罢休。真的帮你弄到了，你又丢在一边不管。Maitimo不是你的新玩具；你什么时候才能像个成年人的样子？”

Aredhel瞪着他，“是你想把他占为己有。我只是在争取参与游戏的权利。”

Fingon难以置信地笑了出来，“这不是个游戏！你甚至都不是真的喜欢他，只是被激情冲昏了头脑。”

“但是我病了。”Aredhel说，“我会死的。”

“那就去找一个你真正爱的人。Maitimo不爱你，你也不爱他。”

Aredhel久久没有说话。她清楚这个事实，只是之前在突发的狂热中选择性地忽略了这点。嫉妒让她失去理智，将之前的兄妹情谊全都抛诸脑后。 “我知道他不爱我，也不会爱我。”Aredhel绝望地说，“我要去告诉父亲你们的事情。这样你也不能和他在一起了。”

Fingon愣住了。

“你不能这么对我。”他说。

Aredhel红着眼圈摇了摇头，转身往他们父亲所在的地方走去。Maedhros和Fingon的关系是Finwe第三代间的秘密。Maedhros的六个弟弟用漠不关心的态度表达了消极的支持，Aredhel和Argon曾经热心地给大哥出谋划策，而Turgon则在尝试阻止未果后放弃了努力。但长辈们从来都不知道这件事；考虑到灾难性的后果，Maedhros和Fingon决定永远都不公开关系。现在Fingolfin得知了此事，他们之前一直担心又刻意忽略的隐患变成了现实。Fingolfin在子女教育方面足够开明，但只是对他可以理解的领域如此。他花了一周的时间试图将这件事合理化，最后说服自己是两个孩子因为太过亲近，混淆了友情和爱情的边界，并且归咎于自己疏忽了对长子的教育。他让Fingon一个人呆在房间里冷静，直到断了念头为止，派了对第一家族深恶痛绝、绝对不会报信的Elenwe照顾Fingon。他打算亲自去找侄子谈谈，Maedhros却抢先一步找上了他。

Maedhros已经痊愈了，他像一块熔化了以后重新炼成的钢，少了童年被母亲养成的温文优雅，变得更加尖锐躁动，越来越像他死去的父亲，包裹着熊熊燃烧的仇恨。甚至于他头发的颜色都更深了。Maedhros对Fingolfin说，他们当初追随Feanor来到贝尔兰，想要的不只是戴德洛斯一条防线。他们想要复仇，也想要领土：山脉、平原、森林和河流。米斯林河的两岸对野心勃勃的艾尔达们来说太小了。因此他会带领他不受欢迎的弟弟和追随者们离开，自然也就不会有机会再和Fingon见面了。

这看上去是一个两全其美的结果。“那么你的人民呢？“Fingolfin问，“别忘了你现在是诺多的王，你需要带领的不仅是那一群极端分子。”

“我只能向我发过的誓言负责。”Maedhros说。

“诺多需要一个能为他们所有人负责的王。”Fingolfin一开口，Maedhros便明白了他的意思。第二天举行了一个简单的王权交接仪式，Fingolfin得到了他渴望已久的得以施展才华的机会，Maedhros则获得了复仇的自由。Fingon听到了外面熙熙攘攘的人声，焦急不安地想知道发生了什么，但Elenwe对他缄口不言，除了Turgon外他也没有其他访客。他想过硬闯出去，但始终不希望和家人刀剑相向，同时相信Maedhros能够说服父亲，或者至少最终能给他传来讯息，和他讨论两人未来的计划。他在这样的希望中等待着，直到有一天Fingolfin前来宣告他重获自由，告诉他Maedhros的弟弟们和从明霓国斯回来的Angrod起了冲突，带领他们的追随者一路向东，已经离开一周了。Fingon不肯相信Maedhros没有给自己留下任何消息，大声质问父亲Maedhros临走前到底说了什么。Fingolfin一拳捶在了儿子的鼻梁上，让他清醒过来。

“Nelyafinwe去履行自己的责任了，你也应当如此。”Fingolfin说。

最后Fingon只能装作接受现实的样子，准备前往多尔露明，心里却坚定了不和Maedhros当面对质绝不放弃的决心。Fingolfin家族由信念支撑，他们对自己所相信的事物不会有丝毫动摇。Fingon认为Maedhros离开一定有其原因。他所不知道的是，Maedhros在见证自己的身体逐渐康复的同时，察觉到疼痛反而日益加深。和桑戈洛锥姆不同，这一次疼痛不包含仇恨、屈辱、怀念和自责，只是纯粹的持续疼痛，从右臂蔓延到全身。他很快就被无边无际的疼痛淹没，只有在服下止痛药物的短暂时间中，一座岛屿从海底升起将他托出水面，耳边訇响的浪声戛然而止，他才能得到真正的休息。他越沉越深，每天都需要更多的药物，直到医官警告这是他能承受的最高剂量。他认为治疗师不能理解他所承受的痛苦——没有任何艾尔达能理解，自己一个人去野外找制药的原料。在有了充足的药物之后，他精神振奋，身体状况也稳定下来。然后有一天，他和Fingon在康复练习的时候，看到Fingon身后站着一个帖勒瑞精灵，一脸阴沉。

“Findo，“他停下来，“后面那个精灵是谁？”

Fingon转过身。 “我没看到有人在这儿。怎么了？”

Maedhros摇了摇头， “没什么。只是想试试左手挥砍的力量。”他让Fingon站到一侧，举起手上的木剑朝着那个精灵狠狠地砍了下去。那个身影消失了。

“恢复得不错。”Fingon拍了拍他的肩。他走后Maedhros朝着空气中问，“你是谁？”

那个帖勒瑞精灵从空气中走了出来。

“我是你。”

“这是什么意思……你怎么会出现在这里？”

对方咧着嘴笑了起来，手上拿着Maedhros自己的剑，从维林诺带来，遇到Morgoth埋伏时被落在山脚。他双手举起维林诺的精钢之刃剖开了自己的身体，内脏随着血液流淌在地上，汩汩地冒着热气。从变色的心脏中泵出一股血流，引导Maedhros走向他自己的记忆，穿过无意识的黑暗和桑戈洛锥姆的三座铁山，看到那个幻象是他在天鹅港杀死的第一个人，听到在维林诺时的老师向他介绍这种药草的特性，用于止痛，大量使用容易上瘾，会干扰人的记忆和判断，让人产生幻觉。

诺多的长子与肉体和精神上的痛苦战斗了五十年，落在Morgoth手上时，什么样的折磨都没能让他屈服。但这次的敌人是他自己的意志力，他没有告诉任何人，也没有停止使用药物。他为自己所为而羞耻，感到自己失去了一切与Fingon、过往的记忆和其他阳光下的事物的联系，把自己交托给孤独。离开希斯隆的前一天晚上，帖勒瑞精灵带着胜利的笑容再次出现。“我是你的软弱和愧疚。”他说，“我将跟随你走进坟墓。”Maedhros点了点头，“那么你出现一次，我就会再杀死你一次。”

那天晚上，闹剧的始作俑者Aredhel来找Maedhros时，他已经把自己关进了自身的孤独中，拒绝见她。Aredhel尝到了幻梦破灭的苦涩，又悔恨万分（尽管由于骄傲她从未开口和哥哥道歉）。Celegorm带话让她回去，高声嘲笑她失败的伎俩，让她小心别被夜里的狼吃了。他看起来格外轻松愉快。Aredhel揪着他从来懒得好好扣上的衣领，警告他眼前就有比狼更危险的生物。他们用从本地人口中学到的脏话谩骂，在怒气升腾的激情中凶狠地亲吻。牙齿撕咬着嘴唇，带着腥味的舌尖在口腔上方扫荡。两个人本来已经足够亲近，现在突然得到了越界的准许，或者只是在荒度的青春中忽略了界限，开始迫不及待地扯掉衣服，摸索对方的身体，纠缠着跌跌撞撞地挪到远一些的灌木丛旁，呼出的白气在寒夜里留下一道迟来的爱情轨迹。手指触摸到Celegorm耳垂的时候Aredhel感到一阵颤栗，把舔舐着自己锁骨的野兽直接按在地上，凭借在情爱方面的荒唐天赋对抗着对方狂热的索求。在高潮中她感到自己的身体变成一块海绵，内心的躁动随着被挤出的水流一泄而空，只有头顶的星空在飞速地旋转。

第二天Celegorm随他的兄弟们离开，将希斯隆的崇山峻岭抛在身后，经过米纳斯提力斯正在建造的白色灯塔，沿着路斯山脉朝东越过埃洛斯河。路上Celegorm的衣服里爬进了一只凶恶的蚂蚁，狠狠地在他小腿上咬了一口，那种瘙痒感维持了一整周，逐渐扩散到全身，妨碍他的思考和行为。他意识到是那天晚上的记忆在折磨自己，让他从此之后如上瘾般夜不成眠。

“我得回去一趟。”他对Curufin说，“帮我看着Huan。”然后他调转马头，使劲挥了一下缰绳，冲进了深红的暮色中。


	4. Nostalgia

Galadriel跟着Finrod第一次来到多瑞亚斯，那个时候她的名字还叫Artanis。他们坐船在雾气弥漫的埃斯加尔督因湖上漂流了三天三夜，这个季节河水高涨淹没了树干，枝条垂坠而下，水獭在河底穿梭，迷失在离海洋一千公里外的内陆河中的海豚跃出水面。他们到达了一座陌生的城市，精雕的石柱表面镶嵌着宝石，阳光如同黄金洒落在空气中，人们步履轻盈，面孔严肃，长笛的乐声托起羽毛在穹顶下飞舞。他们的王后是不灭之地的神灵，他们的国王是一露维塔的长子，明霓国斯是由歌谣和刀剑组成的魔力之国，无比强盛，无数光荣。Finrod和Galadriel的脚步声回荡在长长的正殿内，全城十二座钟楼同时敲响正午的钟声，两侧的卫兵起身向两个回乡的辛达后裔致敬。Finrod抬起头，Thingol坐在四十九级台阶上的王座之上。

 

Finrod全心沉醉于明霓国斯的辉煌中，表现出从未有过的热切。从前他把大多数时间花在阅读、游山玩水和无所事事上，现在则忙于和建筑师讨论穹顶的结构，梁柱的雕工和怎样利用光线最好地呈现珠宝的色泽。Galadriel则因为在接风的晚宴上看到的一个绿色眼睛的青年而心绪不宁。她和新认识的女友们喝茶聊天，向她们询问辛达的习俗，想象着当她在提里安时，那个青年镶着银丝的靴子踏在世界另一头陌生的土地上，口中说着神秘的语言，感到一阵难以抑制的渴望撞击着她的胸口。在旁敲侧击的打听后，她得知青年的名字叫Celeborn。担心自己的热情吓到对方，她就先托女友给对方带了一封用丝带精心封好的信，只表达自己十分之一的感情，拿捏措辞让内容看起来合情妥当。拿到回信后她坐立不安地在房间里徘徊了一整天，用手挡住内容，再小心翼翼地一个词一个词看，担心哪怕看到了一个拒绝的字眼就会飞奔着逃回北方。幸好Celeborn的回信同样得体又克制，字迹优雅，转折时一滴浓重的墨点都让她沉迷地笑出声来。他们就这样开始通信，刻意压制着恋情，一开始的十几封信都只是在探讨昆雅和辛达语的演变差异，随后分享自己的童年故事，各自的故乡和亲人。终于有一天，Celeborn鼓起勇气邀请她出来约会。他们在尼尔多瑞斯森林的月下见面时对彼此的了解已经更甚于故交。Galadriel觉得这个博学儒雅，有着异国风情的青年正是她少女时代就梦寐以求的情人。认识一个月后，他们在月色的薄纱下交换戒指，定下婚约。

 

Melian得知这个消息后十分开心，把Galadriel视同自己的女儿为她筹办婚事。Finrod却不赞成妹妹的选择。“你不会喜欢这里的生活的，”他提醒Galadriel，“而我不想看到你后悔伤心。”但热恋中的Galadriel听不下任何建议。“我爱他，不论什么样的差异都不能阻止我和他在一起。”在她执拗的要求下，Finrod只好接受了Galadhon一家的提亲，婚礼举办前就离开了，在Thingol派出的向导陪同下前往纳洛格河间的山谷，留下一整车的珍宝作为妹妹的陪嫁。婚礼上Melian作为新娘一方的家人出席，婚宴接着庆典和狂欢，持续了整整七天。

 

婚后第一天清晨，Galadriel迷迷糊糊地醒来，看着右手上的婚戒和枕边依然熟睡着的丈夫，觉得自己是世界上最幸福的女人。一个月后，她察觉到由于自己堂亲们的言行和诺多来到贝尔兰前种种恶事的传言，自己在明霓国斯并不受欢迎。不少人在城里会避开她，在她身后窃窃私语，嘲笑她带着口音的辛达语。Celeborn出面维护她，告诉人们她和那群傲慢凶残的堂亲们已经没有任何联系了，Galadriel是辛达的妻子。Galadriel自己也想作出维护关系的努力，甚至久违地拾起年少时学到的零星的技艺，精心做了一套首饰送给Luthien作为生日贺礼，希望藉此能获得她的友谊。Galadriel一向不喜欢Luthien那种过于无忧无虑，天真得以至于冷漠的性格，每天的生活只有唱歌跳舞，不为任何事情烦恼，甚至都不怎么饮水吃饭。果然Luthien收到礼物之后，人偶似地笑了笑说了句表达感谢的话，然后那套首饰和其他礼物一起，堆满了一整间储藏室，从此不见天日。三个月后，她开始觉得百无聊赖，怀念起Finrod的藏书，与Angrod和Aegnor狩猎下棋的日子，甚至希望回到赫尔卡利希，她是天生的领导者，曾经带着一整个家族战胜了严苛的冰川，现在每日的生活只有家务、刺绣和下午茶。看到妻子烦闷时，Celeborn会带她骑马在明霓国斯周围的森林中游玩，冬季到来河水褪去，森林也失去了魔力。丈夫全心爱她，几乎对她百依百顺，她却日益发现Celeborn浅薄无趣，日日在林间游荡，也没什么目的和野心，不理解她热爱的、比生活更深刻的东西。她迫切地想知道外界发生了什么，诺多是否再次吹响了战争的号角，而明霓国斯与世隔绝，异常安宁，人和树木同样在永恒中腐朽。

 

六个月，浪漫的帷幕已经被完全扯下去，婚姻的真相显露出来。丈夫的柔情是困住她的坟墓，在密不透风的婚姻中她正在孤独地死去。她给从前的亲人写信，邀请他们来陪伴她，绝口不提自己的种种不满。哥哥们都在忙于建立新的领地，无法抽身来陪伴她。Aredhel倒是爽快地答应下来，但那个时候她正和Celegorm打得火热，回了信之后就彻底忘记了这件事。Celeborn越是想要用陪伴让她舒心，她越是厌恶这个男人每一点细微的不完美，憎恨自己因为他而失去了自由。她曾经精心挑选卧室的摆饰、花瓶里的鲜花，现在那些两人共同生活的证明让她觉得恶心。她努力维持着温柔亲和的样子，却寻找一切独处的机会让自己有机会喘息。她也不再想努力获得森林精灵们的好感了，把自己关在房间里一遍一遍翻着从维林诺带来的书籍。甚至作为对以前被排斥的反击，她开始在餐桌和典礼上实行诺多的礼仪，在从前Finwe家宴的时间准点就餐，用昆雅向宾客们致敬，介绍自己为诺多第一任至高王之子Arafinwe的女儿Artanis。在这个时候她才意识到，父系血缘对她的影响有多深。

 

Galadriel在明霓国斯的最后一段时间，Melian是她唯一亲近喜爱的人。她向王后学到了许多知识和智慧，和Melian交谈时她有时会错觉自己回到了泰尼魁提尔山。有时她们也会像真正的母女一样，Galadriel问Melian如何能长久地爱一个人。爱和憎恶的间隔只有短短的六个月，她猜想对于Thingol这样骄傲自大的人，这段时间是否会更短。Melian给出的答案是，婚姻生活的关键是互相忍受，以及面对更多不完美的勇气。她察觉到Galadriel的婚姻出现了问题，告诉Galadriel这是任何新婚夫妇必经的阶段，在感到难过时随时可以来找自己。 “我为Luthien能这样毫不受情感的困扰而高兴。”Melian说，“但有时我真希望能有一个你这样的女儿。”因此后来Melian向她询问诺多族离开阿门洲的理由，Galadriel同意了，“我可以告诉您，但请您不要告诉其他人。这些悲伤和灾难已经过去了，和我们的未来没有关系。”

 

但听了精灵宝钻的事情后，Melian知道背后有更多危险和隐忧。出于对Thingol和多瑞亚斯的爱，她还是违背承诺将事实说了出去，警告Thingol小心Feanor诸子。Thingol心有疑虑，向旧友Cirdan询问，Cirdan告诉了他自己听说的发生在Olwe一族的血案。于是之后当Finarfin的儿子们相约去明霓国斯探望Galadriel，想给她一个惊喜时，一进城就受到了Thingol愤怒的盘问。Galadriel得到消息赶来时，她的哥哥们已经被赶了出去。她怒火中烧，再也顾不上什么礼仪，冲上前质问Thingol为什么如此对待她毫无过错的家人。“你的家人在这里。”Thingol说，“别忘了你是Earwen的女儿，Celeborn的妻子。我好心收留你，待你如自己的女儿一般，你却对我恶言相向。”

 

对于金发家族的兄妹四人而言，他们是被背叛的诺多，手上染上了鲜血的帖勒瑞，无论做出什么选择总会陷于不义的境地。甚至他们当初离开阿门洲，就已经背叛了他们的凡雅祖母。Galadriel明白她面对着一个长久以来就流淌在她血液中的选择。她扬起头，高声用昆雅说，“如果这让您感到为难的话，我王，我是诺多的一员。”然后不顾周围响起的一阵惊叹唏嘘，头也不回地离开了大殿。

 

回到家，Galadriel看到丈夫面色凝重地等着她。

 

“等过两天我会去找Thingol王，”Celeborn说，“他并没有禁止你的哥哥们再来。如果你道歉的话，他也会原谅你的冒犯。”

 

Galadriel摇摇头，“不用了。我应该离开，在这里我很孤独，不属于任何一方，哪里都没有我的故乡。”

 

Celeborn握住她的手，“有我陪着你。”她挣开了，后退了一步，咬牙不让眼泪落下来。“你知道最糟糕的是什么吗？在你身边我感到更加孤独。”

 

Celeborn叹了一口气，他也受够了妻子的任性和冷落。他把婚戒摘下来放在桌子上。

 

“如果你觉得……还有挽回的余地，我们一起商量可以怎么解决。如果你现在选择离开，我不会再去找你。”

 

Galadriel没有听清他在说什么，只看到面前的男人做着无意义的表情和手势，身上再无当初自己热恋的青年的影子。Melian的背叛夺走了她最后的面对婚姻生活的勇气，她拥抱了自己曾经的丈夫，离开了多瑞亚斯。她不想听之前反对婚礼的Finrod的说教，就北上多索尼安去找Angrod和Aegnor。Angrod听了事情的来龙去脉，让她留在多索尼安，“你想在这里呆多久都行，小妹。”她靠在哥哥肩上，因为失败的婚姻伤痕累累，疲惫不堪，一开始只是断断续续的抽泣，然后大声地哭了起来，狠狠地把戒指砸在地上，发泄出心中所有的悔恨。第二天，她独自爬上多索尼安寒冷的松岗，呼吸着自由的空气，如获新生。


	5. Nymphomania

Celegorm和Aredhel是一对讨人嫌弃的情侣。他们过于沉浸在自身的快乐中，丝毫不考虑周围其他人的感受。在那天夜里因为一时的激情勾搭上自己的堂兄后，Aredhel飞快地摆脱了失恋的忧郁（就像她忘掉了此前爱慕过的每一个少年一样），没跟任何人打过招呼，就和回来接她的Celegorm一起来到了辛姆拉德，过了好几天才想起来写信告知父亲。中西部内陆炙热的阳光直射而下，昼夜一次次交替，堡垒、关隘和村落破土而出，几千匹跑马奔腾时扬起巨尘，犹如生命的熔岩覆盖了整个平原。闲暇时，这对荒唐的情人把建造城市的热情和专注全用在欢爱上，所造成的破坏丝毫不亚于四处挖掘的建筑队。Aredhel在辛姆拉德的时候，草木疯长，牲畜飞快地繁殖，曾经被猎神青睐的少年在自己的土地上无往不胜；她离开后再也没有过这种奇迹般的繁荣景象。

 

Huan是最直接的受害者，它现在终日不离地跟着Curufin，后者为了随时可能从隔壁传来的快活的尖叫声而烦躁不堪。他试图阻止自己的兄弟陷入有害的恋爱，指出Aredhel始乱终弃的历史，为了一己私欲告发了Maedhros和Fingon的事实。“也许是吧，”Celegorm无所谓地回答，“反正我也不怎么在乎。”

 

“你们两个真是天造地设的一对。”Curufin讽刺地说。

 

Aredhel更加不在意Curufin的冷嘲热讽，她的爱瘾症终生不愈，爱情和欲望就是她的水和面包，是她躁动不安的心所需要的一切。她像一只被上了发条的鸟，在爱欲的驱动下寻找着一个个新的目标。稳定的恋爱关系中，恋人双方所有的精力已经全部投入维持关系本身的努力，而她想要的是纯粹的激情。辛姆拉德建成之日，Celegorm和Aredhel发现共同生活让爱日益疲倦，默契地开始寻找其他猎物，讨论新情人们的情爱技巧，以此作为保持新鲜感的游戏。这种乐趣持续了几年，直到有一天辛姆拉德收到诺多至高王的邀请函，口吻礼貌而冷淡，邀请他们参加为促进各领地与族裔间友谊而举办的宴会。

 

Aredhel因为搬来辛姆拉德的事情曾经和父亲大吵了一架。Fingolfin认为女儿和近亲不清不白的关系既有损她的名誉，也无法让她得到婚姻和幸福。在盛怒之下他要求Aredhel立即回希斯隆，否则就视同她已经和家庭断绝了关系，而Aredhel在家人和爱人间选择了后者。时日变迁，她渐渐开始后悔。Celegorm和Curufin兄弟对这种虚伪的社交场合不屑一顾，Aredhel收到信却感慨万分，想去和父亲、兄长们重归于好。她带上了所有最喜欢的衣服和首饰，Celegorm看着她忙忙碌碌地收拾行李，仔细端详着一条镶着贝壳的项链犹豫要不要带，突然产生这样一种预感：她一旦离开就再也不会回来了。他被自己的念头吓了一跳，不禁脱口而出，

 

“Irisse!”

 

“怎么了？”她转过身，“你今天有点怪。”

 

Celegorm看了她一会儿，摇摇头，“没什么。注意安全。”

 

Aredhel凑上来吻了他，说这次想多跟家人住一段时间，大概两个月之后回来。从此，他就再也没有收到Aredhel的任何消息，除了她的死讯。那个时候Celegorm对她的死亡已经没有了太多感怀。在这段令他印象最深的关系中，唯一的承诺就是没有承诺，保持不忠诚就是对彼此的忠诚。他把这个原则贯彻下去，某种意义上也是将Aredhel留在了身边。在他和陌生女人做爱的时候，想象着她在做着同样的事情，回忆从前两人为了偷偷出去约会编出千奇百怪的借口，互相欺骗、有所保留，觉得Aredhel的离开才是他们变得真正亲密的开始。

 

Aredhel沿着纳洛格河一路西行，等她来到发源地附近的伊芙琳湖时天色已晚，湖中泛着闪光的涟漪，雾气中折射出的灯火像她从前在维林诺森林里见过的某种鹰的眼睛。笛声随风而来，她戴上自己做的山羊面具，加入了欢庆的人群。刚刚走近，绚丽的烟火突然绽放，坐在河边一块高石上的英俊青年刚刚结束演奏，人群中爆发出一阵热烈的欢呼声。演奏家按照在维林诺的礼仪穿着全套的镶金白色礼服，披着干净的月色，风度翩翩地向听众们致谢。随后他径直走过来，请Aredhel跳舞。

 

青年问她为什么带着面具。“我惹父亲生气了，”Aredhel说，“想向他道歉，却一直不敢开口。我怕他不会原谅我了。”

 

“我认识一位父亲，他因为对女儿说了重话而无比后悔，每天都渴望她能够回家。我相信您的父亲一定也是这么想的。”

 

Ecthelion掀开Aredhel的面具，“欢迎回家，公主。”

 

这个时候Maedhros正穿过一小片黝黑的树林，回到了他的帐篷里。Maglor一向喜欢热闹，现在宴会正酣，因此他可以放心不受任何人的打扰。这些年来Maedhros的幻觉编织成了一片越来越复杂的陷阱，意识中的鬼魂们深深地嵌进了他每日的生活，因此格外注意不在旁人眼前表现出任何异常。当他点燃蜡烛时，却看到墙上出现了一个随着烛火晃动的影子。他转过身，看到幻觉中的Fingon在自己身后，质问自己当初为什么会唐突地离开。Maedhros这十几年从未离开辛姆林，和Fingon通了几封无关痛痒、不接触任何事实与本质的信就断了联系。在此前的幻觉中他曾经给出过几个不同的答案，如今再次被问起时他意识到真相是自己最不愿意承认的那个。即使在他刚刚被救下、被困在虚弱、丑陋的身体内无法动弹的时候，看到Fingon的时候他仍然无法克制地感到了一阵对生命的强烈渴望。如今他的生命只是复仇的工具，希望是他最先想抛弃的东西。他把这个想法说了出来，等待眼前的Fingon像之前任何一个幻觉一样嘲笑他。

 

“你从未告诉过我。”对方说。

 

“我告诉过你足够多次了。”Maedhros有点不耐烦地说，“我现在只想好好地休息。”

 

又一个影子如同泡沫般浮现出来，是他最开始见到的那个帖勒瑞精灵，嘴角扭曲地向上扯着，“你不可能摆脱我。”他把蜡烛碰倒了，点燃了帐篷，熊熊的火焰猛地高扬起来！四周全是火，白骨遍地，凄凉的惨叫声如同石头划在玻璃上，Maedhros抽出佩剑狠狠地横劈过去，剑尖蹭上了鲜血，恶灵咯咯地笑出来，只有一个声音穿过重重幻象呼喊着他的名字。

 

“Maitimo！你在干什么？刚刚在和谁说话？”

 

Fingon的左肩被他的一剑划伤了，他按着伤口咬牙走上前，滴下来的血带着真实的热度。Maedhros大口地喘着气，剩余不多的理智让他回想起Fingon来时在烛光下投下的影子，猛地发觉这些年来自以为可以控制的幻觉正在引导他在现实中继续杀戮。他手里的剑滑落到地上，浑身冒着大滴的冷汗，用尽了全部的自制力告诉Fingon，“我对之前用来止痛的药草上瘾，产生了幻觉。我需要你的帮助。”

 

他害怕对方会失望离去——不论是幻觉还是本人。但在越燃越烈的大火中，他只看到了爱人坚定炙热的眼神。

 


	6. Insomnia

“最难的是第一个晚上。” Fingon说，“我读过一些医学文献，戒断反应会加重你对疼痛的感知。你所有的痛觉感知会火力全开，你会产生幻觉，梦见死亡。”  
  
“听上去不是很糟糕。”Maedhros回答。  
  
“如果你真的这么无所畏惧，也不会等了十几年才告诉我。”Fingon讽刺地说。但他知道事情的严重性，准备等Maedhros的状态稳定下来之后再处理两个人之间的问题，也许狠狠地揍Maedhros一顿。他们把帐篷挪到了一个不会有任何人注意的地方，无暇考虑狂欢中是否有人注意两个诺多长子的失踪。共同在黑夜中密谋让Maedhros感觉仿佛回到了维林诺的少年时代，泰尔佩瑞安的银光如雨珠洒满西方大陆，让他们只好一边忍受着欲望，一边寻找最隐蔽的角落。Fingon扶着他做回床边，给他倒了一杯烈酒。  
  
“还有什么东西是在烧着的吗？”  
  
“除了我的每根骨头都像在被火烧着一样，其他一切都好。”Maedhros发现自己开始享受起了这种唇枪舌剑般的一来一回，他感觉Fingon也同样如此。他们回避了之前所有的冲突，从洛斯加尔、桑戈洛锥姆到米斯林湖畔，现在积压的怒气如同一壶烧开的水，发出尖锐的鸣叫声。他用已经开始发抖的左手接下酒杯，两个人在微弱的光线下碰了下酒杯，“叮”地一声脆响伴着粗重的呼吸声在狭小的空间中回荡着。Maedhros的眼中，酒杯上的花纹变得格外清晰，像水蛇一样扭动缠绕着。停药后他再次陷入了疼痛的沼泽中，Fingon的嘴唇在翕动着，言语和唇形相互分离，声音从遥远的地方传来。他一直在说话，希望借此分散一些Maedhros的注意力。  
  
“当我第一次遇到你时，我看到这样一个男人：他高大，英俊，美丽，知晓世界上的一切事理。最优秀的雕刻家也无法创造出他的样貌，最杰出的学者也不能洞悉他的思考。我是你的所有崇拜者们中最坚定、最盲目的一个。”  
  
“之后你对我稍有了解，就会发现这些都是不切实际的幻想。”Maedhros艰难地说，他眼中的人形开始模糊起来，“我犯下过……无数错误。愚蠢的决定。跟随着疯狂的父亲……”  
  
Fingon摇摇头，“我倒不这么想。伤痛可以被治愈，错误可以被改正。我会帮助你恢复强壮，达成复仇，我的信念从来没有动摇过。你的瞳孔扩散了，”他皱着眉头俯下身，“这不是个好兆头。觉得怎么样？”  
  
Maedhros没有回答，他颤抖得越来越厉害，“现在几点了？”  
  
“凌晨两点。”  
  
Maedhros深吸了一口气，时间在他的感官里被无限延长了。不知道又过了多久，他的肠胃像打了结一般，心脏也在疯狂的跳动中肿胀发疼。他控制不住地流着生理性的眼泪，靠在床边背过身去，用自己都没有意识到的声音嘶吼着，“Findekano！出去。”对方丝毫不理会他话的内容，反而坐在了床边，更紧地攥住了他的左手。Maedhros在狂躁中猛地推开Fingon，用手撑着床架想站起来，但因为浑身的剧痛只是勉强地半跪在地上。对面的Fingon猝不及防地摔了下来，踉跄了几步才站稳。  
  
“如果你觉得喊出来能有所帮助，那就喊出来。”Fingon揉了揉被摔疼的左膝。  
  
“我说了出去！”Maedhros大喊着，“这些疼痛是我能承受的极限了。你还站在那里，要求我表现得坚强得体。我做不到。”  
  
Fingon愣住了，“我从来没有——”  
  
“是你们要求我恢复，要求我战斗！”Maedhros冲上去，抓着Fingon的领口，像一头被困住的、盛怒的雄狮，“你们要求我复仇！我曾经哀求你让我有尊严地死去，你看着我，你看我现在变成了什么样子！”  
  
他向Fingon展示自己的右手，在断肢处新生的皮肤像潦草糊上去的白纸。“在死亡中不可能有尊严。”Fingon说，“尊严是活着的人才有资格说出口的话。”  
  
Maedhros竭尽全力狠狠地挥出一拳，直接砸在Fingon的鼻梁上。  
  
“你根本不知道我活着要承受多少痛苦，你又有什么资格这么说？”  
  
Fingon一把抹掉鼻子里流下来的血，毫不留情地还击了一拳， “因为是我冒着生命危险把你带了回来！我给了你选择生命和死亡的机会！”  
  
他们在狭小的空间里扭打起来，毫不顾体面，也不像练习时那般一招一式，只是在纯粹地用伤害和被伤害来发泄积压了几十年的愤怒和爱意。和Maedhros正在经历的身体内部的疼痛相比，这些皮肉上的疼痛几乎让他清醒了，让他在漫漫长夜中得以有短暂的休息。而Fingon则不断地责问自己：当时选择用这种方法把Maedhros带回来，究竟是否是一个自私的举动？Maedhros早已濒临极限，很快就连挥拳的力气都没有了，躺在地上，衬衫被汗水浸湿，只有身体在不断地颤抖，像在痛苦的弓一下下划动中绷紧的琴弦。  
  
“我只想让这一切结束。”他虚弱地说。  
  
一阵风掀开帐篷的布帘，冲走了浑浊的空气，宁静的月光从缝隙中洒下来，Fingon跪坐在Maedhros身边，感到了前所未有的无助。他张开口，嗓子沙哑得几乎发不出声。“如果……如果你觉得我剥夺了你选择死亡的权利，我现在把这个权利还给你。”Fingon起身，走到门口捡起之前卸下的佩剑，又坐了回来，“现在你告诉我，让我杀了你，我不会拒绝。”  
  
Maedhros用断臂碰了碰剑尖，维林诺造的精钢极为锋利，一滴血顺着被割开的口子流了下来。那个天鹅港的精灵也蹲在他身边，用手指蘸着血舔了舔，告诉他自己在血液里尝到了解脱的味道。  
  
“不。”Maedhros摇摇头。他想了想，又补充道，“如果我之后像现在这样，还有伤害自己的打算，你就把我绑起来。”这次Fingon再也无法控制自己，断断续续地笑了起来，把剑扔到一边，笑声像哭声一样，泪水混着汗水，和房间里痛苦的交响曲共鸣着。凌晨四点了。痛苦对于Maedhros而言不再是一个概念，而是眼前唯一的现实。他失去了意识，陷入昏迷中，一匹灰马驮着他回到了Morgoth的黑色宫殿，长剑从Orc的尸骨上立起，叮叮咣咣地撞击着，他手中的那柄劈向黑暗大敌，对方如同石像化为霾粉！周围的场景一片片地剥落下来，鲜花和嫩草从墙根破土而出，在岩石间伸展开，将春天洒遍北方的疆域，这个受艾尔达最精美的造物所庇佑的城市。当他触碰到Silmaril的一瞬间，因那辉光和自己迟来的自由而感动流泪。他望向Fingon，眼中再也没有一丝负担。他成为了Fingon崇拜的、期望他成为的那个人。  
  
Maedhros醒来的时候，外面天已破晓，火红色的长线中包裹着一团温柔的金色光圈。极度剧痛和求死的愿望都随着黑夜离开了他，把他丢给了战斗后的虚弱。他看到一张脸，但突然一下子说不出名字。  
  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
  
“糟透了，”Maedhros说，“现在急于解决厕所在哪里这个难题。不过终于看不到任何东西在着火了，也没有什么鬼魂。”  
  
Fingon也疲倦地笑了，“你的幽默感终于回来了。”  
  
他扶着Maedhros站起来，“最难的是第一天。再过个一两周，你就彻底戒掉了。又完成了一个没人做过的壮举。”  
  
“然后呢？”  
  
“我们像以前一样。但首先，我还在生你的气。”  
  
“我很抱歉。”Maedhros说，“为我之前做的事情，和我昨天晚上说的话。”  
  
Fingon耸了耸肩，“我只记得你昨夜向我坦白你小时候的糗事了。放心，我会让每一个人知道的。”  
  
Maedhros侧过脸吻了身边蓝眼睛的恋人。“我爱你。”他说。朝霞渐起，温暖柔软的红色锦缎在伊芙琳湖畔一对对熟睡的情侣上方铺开。


	7. Euphoria

同性别间的爱情从嫉妒和占有欲开始。少年Fingon游学多年后回到王城，被送到提里安的大学院，这所学院是Fingolfin在当时提里安至高王的授意下建立的。Feanor和他的儿子们自然没有支持王庭为提里安高等教育做出的努力，只有Maedhros当时意外地获得了父亲的准许，师从Fingolfin学习政治。秋收季节午后，劳瑞林的金光从高处轻飘飘地洒下来，落在回廊高耸的立柱间，安静的空气中只有中央喷泉的水声和远处传来的、毫无任何旋律及调性的钟声，如同节奏单一的永恒之音。后来Maedhros在记忆中反复地回放着水声和钟声，希望能再次经历那个时刻，还没有开始的爱情因为期望而变得更加甜美。会议室里在进行一场学术讨论，新到来的Fingon跟着Maedhros游览学校，既紧张又兴奋，因为长时间外游对周围一切都感到陌生惊奇。Maedhros拉着他的手，经过会议厅、教室、实验工坊和图书馆，穿过一片人声鼎沸的集市，一路上的景象如一幅被撕碎的水粉画，Fingon发现自己的引路人声音低沉而有磁性，眼神永远是温和的，在市井中Maedhros的一举一动带着种恍惚的、梦幻般的光彩，他的光辉盖过了任何其他的存在之物。

 

他们很快熟络起来，并且惊奇地发现，尽管由于家庭的隔阂两人的童年几乎没有任何交集，仍然一见如故，有说不尽的话题。Fingon成年的时候，两人已经是亲密无间的挚友。并且在很长的一段时间内，这样的友情让他们彼此足够满足。他们放下自己的责任和工作，偷偷溜出提里安，一路疾行到北方寒冷的冰海。苔原周围几百里寂无人烟，他们躺在结了霜的草丛上望着冻结的孤星，谈论着一些似是而非的哲学问题。Fingon侧过头，注视着堂兄说话时口中呵出的白气，略显干燥的嘴唇，瞳孔、鼻尖、下颌染上的泰尔佩瑞安的颜色，骤然意识到自己已经花了多少时间默默关注着这位亲族，并且产生了怎样的渴望。在火魄的后代旁边，他因为渴望而热得发烧。从此他不敢像小时候一样和堂兄在林间草地上打滚玩闹，每一次直接的触碰都让他有将手伸入火焰般的感觉。

 

爱情的热风横扫过第二家族的孩子们中间，那段时间Aredhel刚刚进入青春期，她活泼、稚嫩又娇艳，对爱怀着极高的期待和好奇心。Aredhel小的时候，最喜欢的礼物是装满糖果的盒子：硬糖、软糖、酸糖、棉花糖，每一种颜色的糖和每一种形状的糖……很难说她爱的是其中哪一颗糖果，而是所有糖果的集合构成的“糖果”的概念。后来她对所有名词都抱着相似的感情，其中最喜欢的词语的爱。她喜欢形状和味道不同的爱，所有爱的总和。而大多数人的爱附着于某一个具体的糖果上，糖果渐渐被消化，爱也随之无影无踪。Aredhel认识了这么一个男孩，他热情、真诚，有一些紧张，她喜欢他像一张白纸一样，没有被生活留下任何杂乱的划痕。她陷入一种令人神经颤抖、血液奔流、无法入眠的激情，瞒着父母和其他家人，只告诉了她最信任的大哥。在城市傍晚灯光明灭人流往来的广场上，她告诉Fingon自己陪着那个男孩练习音乐，两人坐在树下，男孩演奏了一首又一首爱情歌曲。

 

“我大概也恋爱了，”听完妹妹的故事后，Fingon说，“怎么样才能分清友情和爱情呢？”

 

Aredhel故作成熟地说，“爱情是排他的。如果你和另一个姑娘亲近，她表现出嫉妒的话，多半就是喜欢你啦。”说着她眼珠一转，问，“快告诉我那个姑娘是谁！是个Noldo？”

 

“呃，”Fingon不安地望了望四周，“我们想等之后时机成熟的时候……而且也不想这么早被其他人的议论打扰。亲爱的小妹，你能先帮我保守这个秘密吗？”

  
Aredhel装作在考虑的样子，“那你要再多告诉我一些她的事情，也许我就不会说出去了。”

但是最后兄妹俩都没有告诉对方自己心上人的名字。Aredhel过了两天就放弃了要问出答案的执着，而Fingon后来回想起来，猜测妹妹初恋的男孩应该就是Ecthelion。他因为内心的折磨，故意躲着Maedhros，两人再次无法避免地相见时，他鼓起全部的勇气，告诉对方自己有了喜欢的人。他们坐下促膝长谈，Maedhros询问了对方的情况，Fingon的回答语焉不详，说不确定对方能否感受到自己的心意。这是一场紧张的恶战，在夏季双树柔光交织的时刻与亲和言语的掩饰下，激烈程度却丝毫不亚于二人持剑进行过的决斗：相互试探，虚虚实实的进攻与防守。Maedhros祝福Fingon的爱情能首战告捷，他说这句话的时候的确是出于真心，认为二人以后总会有结婚成家、养育子女的一天。在他构想出的画面里，Fingon与未来的妻子晚餐，带着孩子们玩耍，他的个人时间将不再属于自己，两人的友情会慢慢变淡，到最后见面如同陌生人一样寒暄的程度，即使他们仍是朋友，自己也永远失去了Fingon。这个未来让Maedhros恐慌了，他从没有想过自己有多么想将对方一直留在身边，并且隐约觉得除了自己之外没有其他异性或者同性值得拥有Fingon的爱情。于是这场战争最终以双方都落败于爱情而告终。Maedhros抢先向Fingon表白了心迹，想要提前终止Fingon那段莫须有的恋爱，将他拉回自己的世界，不让他有机会再喜欢任何人。后者在震撼中惊叹他们明明早已心意相通，却花了多少精力在设想一个看不见的情敌上。

 

“我们再也不要浪费更多的时间了。”Maedhros笑着说。

 

当Maedhros凑过来亲吻他时，Fingon觉得自己的血液如同西方大陆奔腾分支的河流。第二天早上他朦朦胧胧地醒来，像在他之前最不切实际的幻想中一样，他和堂兄肌肤相贴，Maedhros的小臂搭在他的肩上，他的脖颈能感到对方呼出的空气，后背能感到对方胸膛的起伏，他的耳朵几乎能听到对方心脏的跳动。他心中满溢着从灵魂深处涌出来的充实感。Fingon动了动，Maedhros也醒了过来，拂开他面前的乱发，用一个吻和他道别。他们整晚都没有谈论关于以后、或者如何为周围的亲人们所接受这样的问题，但这一个吻让两人都暂时忘记了所有的疑虑。

 

Fingon偷偷地绕小路准备回到自己的房间，撞上了一整晚都没睡的Aredhel。Aredhel告诉他自己心心念念的男孩有女朋友了，并且认为她只是个不懂人情世故的小姑娘，甚至都不把她的表白当真。她眼中的情敌样貌既不出众，也没有什么吸引人的个性，百思不得其解。Fingon仍然沉浸在全身的颤栗和精神的恍惚中，只能安慰她，“谁惹我们家的妹妹伤心了，我这就去揍他一顿。”

 

Aredhel咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，抱着哥哥哭了起来。

 

“你是我最亲的亲人了。”Aredhel孩子气地说。

 

“你也是。”Fingon吻了妹妹的面颊。


	8. Jetlag

Aegnor最后一次见到Andreth是在她七十岁生日的那天。住在拉德罗斯的Beor的后人们为备受尊敬的女智者举办了盛大的庆典，部落中的诗人为她朗诵了长达三十分钟的祝辞，工匠送给她一座雕像，是一位看不出年龄的女性，左手持长剑、右手捧着书籍贴紧胸口，以纪念Andreth几十年前在艾格隆隘口支援战中做出的英勇又智慧的战斗。多索尼安的精灵领主也出席了典礼现场，赠送了一百匹良种马，一面镶满了钻石的银盾，并承诺将以Andreth的名义帮助伊甸人扩建学校和图书馆。

 

“四十四年前，黑暗大敌对这片土地上的住民有邪恶谋划时，Boromir，他的子女们，和在座的所有人都向我们表现出坚定、忠诚的友谊。现在是我们艾尔达族回报姊妹族裔之时：拉德罗斯在任何时候有任何需要，我们都会全力相助，即使付出生命也在所不惜。这是我和家兄对你们的承诺。”Aegnor说。

 

在晚间舞会时，Aegnor终于等到了和欢宴的主角单独交谈的时刻。他们趁人不注意溜到旁边的树林里，借助单薄的月光，Aegnor才注意到、并讶异于人类枯萎凋零的速度。曾经的少女已成老妪，她的身材在老年人中算是修长挺拔的，但温柔的夜色也无法隐藏她脸上的皱纹和阴影，灰白色的短发被修建的整整齐齐别在耳后，已经变得浑浊的大眼睛深深地陷入眼眶，脖颈上的青筋突起，如同枯叶上的脉络。她因为庆典特地打扮了一番，穿着深蓝色的缎子长裙，散发着有如枯萎玫瑰的孤寂气味。Aegnor之前从未仔细观察过一个人类成长老去的过程，因此面对这样的景象与其说是感慨，不如说有些不知所措。尽管他已经在一亚中生活了一千多个太阳年，这一刻仍觉得自己在Andreth面前就像个孩子。Andreth也毫不客气地打趣说，“你看上去像我的孙子。”

 

“你应当结婚的。”Aegnor说，“现在他们会像Beleth和Baragund那两个缠人的小家伙一样，吵着让你讲故事。我知道你一直喜欢小孩子。”

 

Andreth笑了，“我无数次地幻想过，如果你是我们中的一员，我们结婚生子，再看着我们的孩子们成家，吵吵闹闹过一辈子。在这个年纪，亲友们每周来轮流拜访我们，直到有一天他们发现这对老头和老太婆拉着手安静地睡在了树下，再也不会醒过来。”

 

“那个人不一定非得是我。”Aengor摇了摇头。

 

“你知道我们人类总有些奇怪的想法。”Andreth说，“正因为我每一天都感到怀念、遗憾、愤怒、悔恨，拥有过这段爱情才会使我无比幸福。现在曾经的岁月已远在群山之上、繁星之间，每一段记忆都让我觉得幸福。”

 

\---

 

 

Aegnor第一次遇到Andreth的时候，艾尔达在清晨的山岭中看到了黑发及腰、棕色皮肤的少女，她转身回望，美貌在朝霞下光彩夺目，有一双野鹿般清澈机敏的眼睛，是贝尔兰北部山间危险又诱人的果实。多索尼安高地的大风如泣如诉，四季无休，他望见她的第一眼就爱上了她，并且确定对方的眼神传达的是同样的信息。Aegnor为那一瞬间的景象而着迷，回过神来时少女的身影已隐入松林。于是他从微凉的朝雾出发，在正午的的迷宫中千回百转，影子变短又被拉长，到达艾路因湖畔的黄昏，看到少女和被拴在树上的一只小山羊，羊角被涂成了金色。

 

“我的小羊被你吓跑啦。”女孩嗔怪地说，但眼神中分明是这个年龄特有的、带着天真的引诱。暮色中两人因为一股青春的激情紧紧地拥抱在一起，等到他们在草丛中躺下时，Aegnor还在惊艳于少女丰满的身体，和深色皮肤上薄汗反射着细密的光，她圆润柔软的四肢就像一汪水围了上来，生动地表现出对情欲的渴望。他们彼此都是第一次，但并没有因此羞涩做作，而是大大方方地亲吻。对于她而言他如同执掌日船的神明行走人间，而他眼中她是自然和所有更新换代的生命本身。从激情中松弛下来后，Aegnor问，“你多大了？”

 

“我刚满十七，”Andreth回答，“你呐？”

 

这个问题把Aegnor噎住了，他想了想，“按照双树年计我有153岁，再加上太阳升起后的378年，在我的同辈中算很年轻了。”

 

“双树年是什么？”

 

这下他才发现面前的人类对艾尔达的历史和海对岸的西方诸神毫无概念，这种无知有时几乎让他感到崩溃。在之后相处的几天中，他花了许多时间向Andreth耐心解释世界的起源，掌管大陆与海洋的维拉，双树的毁灭、日月的升起和诺多的大流亡时代。但Andreth比起这个，似乎更关心她的小羊摇尾巴的时候想表达什么意思，无论是神、精灵还是黑暗大敌，在长久和平时期对人类都如同古树上的年轮般没有价值。Aegnor的故乡提里安对于她只是童话里的城市，她对精灵们信仰的独一之神唯一的评论就是，“即使真的有那么一个全能的神，他也不应该让这些悲惨的事情发生呀。”

 

“每件事发生都有它的缘由。”Aegnor说，“这一切都是为了乐章最后的无上时刻。”

 

“所以我说你们的神是一个残忍的神，用你们当棋子去完成他的乐章。”Andreth笃定地判断。

 

Andreth还认为（和她的许多族人一样），贝尔兰是属于人类的土地，而艾尔达精灵是从西方来的殖民者，尽管他们表现出友善，但骨子里还是觉得自己高人一等。对于这种想法，Aegnor真是一点办法也没有。年龄和见解上的差异并没有动摇二人的爱情，但当理智稍稍回到他们头脑中，精灵和人类都认识到两族的命运没有交点，这样的爱情无法结果。Andreth见到了当时住在多索尼安的Galadriel，精灵女性面庞上永恒的微光让她不禁恐惧起自己的未来，爱情将随着她的青春一同消逝，即使还剩下柔情，也只是出于另一个种族的怜悯。Aegnor则为自己触碰了山林中少女伸出的手而后悔不已，他是年长的、更有智慧的那一个，理应在这一切开始前就制止它。他永远记得两人分开的那一晚，女孩泪水涟涟地恳求，“跟我走吧！把你永恒的生命分给我十年，之后你要离开、让我一个人孤独地老死都没关系。就十年，我们去一个没有任何人打扰的地方，享受生命和爱情。”

 

Aegnor拒绝了，他已经做了一件不负责任的事情，如今必须要让理智决定自己的行为。他无法抛弃自己的责任，离开同胞，也知道短暂的放纵会给爱人带来长久的不幸。他知道自己的话对方无法理解。

 

“那就永别了，”Andreth听到回答后愤怒地说，泪水仍然大滴大滴地流淌着，“你这个懦夫，胆小鬼，滚回你们骄傲自大的种族里去吧。我再也不想见到你！”

 

Aegnor无数次地回想起这个场景，这句话的每一个字都像用刀划在他的灵魂上，让他痛苦不堪，但他从未为自己辩解过。

 

 

 

\---

 

 

他们第三次见面在辛姆拉德。Andreth作为拉德罗斯首领家族的一员也参加了救援艾格隆隘口的战斗，Aegnor在最后精灵和人类各部队集合、围剿Orc残兵的战场上见到了她：坚毅、勇敢，箭无虚发。北方战线上的人类第一次与大敌正面交锋，在哀悼同胞逝去的同时，也终于认识到邪恶不再是虚无缥缈的传说，而是眼前步步逼近的现况。战争结束之时，Celegorm和Curufin举办了三天的盛宴，感谢来自多索尼安和拉德罗斯的帮助。十几年后，Aegnor和Andreth没有再故意躲避对方。

 

Andreth四十一岁了。她在族中德高望重，骄傲、自信，话语中有种不容置疑的权威。如果说上一次见面她的外貌还没有什么太大的变化，这一次岁月则在她身体上留下了明显的痕迹。她的脸上有了皱纹，已经剪短的头发中隐隐泛白，声音也低沉了许多。但年岁使她增加的智慧和魅力，远远超过了从她身上夺走的青春美貌。不知为何，Aegnor竟然觉得有些敬畏面前的女性。

 

“我真是个扫兴的老太婆了，”Andreth说，“在这个庆祝胜利的夜晚，我总是忘不了那四十七个死去的战士。其中有一个孩子才十六岁，我看着他长大，就像看着自己的孩子长大一样。你说他前几天还活灵活现地跟我说话，现在怎么突然就这么安静了呢……”

 

她说着说着，眼泪就无声地流了下来。

 

“我有个堂姐，”Aegnor说，“她在两年前去世了。我从来都不喜欢她，但得知她死去了，我还是很长时间都无法接受这个事实。”

 

我们自以为了解生命和死亡的真谛，Aegnor苦涩地想，但却连周围人的逝去都不知道如何应对。在这一点上，人类比我们成熟太多了。他走上前，替旧日的恋人拂去脸上的泪水，轻轻亲吻她的泪痕。他知道这些眼泪不再是为了两个相爱却无法分享一生的情侣而流，而是为了在这个逐渐步入黑暗的时代携手同行的两个族裔，被悲伤的迷雾包围，看不到希望的方向。

 

“我老了，”Andreth摇摇头，“我不想让你记住我现在的样子。”

 

Aegnor没有理会她的话，而是继续亲吻她被岁月抚过的脖颈、下垂的乳房和已经攀上褶皱的小腹。他惊讶地发现，爱情和艾尔达自身一样永恒。

 

 

 

\---

 

 

第二次见面是由于一次出乎意料的事故，后来演化成了拉德罗斯动乱的导火索。尽管后来这个整个事件被证明是Morgoth离间人类和精灵的阴谋，但当时反叛者包围了族长Boromir一家，把剑架在他的儿女们脖子上，反而说他们是向精灵出卖人类的叛徒，逼迫Boromir交出领导权。

 

叛军的头领近来在人类各个聚落演说，说人类引以为豪的历史并非由他们自己书写，在那些故事中精灵统治着富有理性、秩序井然的社会，教化山林中刚刚出生的野人，将他们作为自己的附庸。神或者北方的大敌都是精灵编造的谎言，以掩盖他们因贪婪激起了地底野兽的愤怒这个事实。精灵难道不是称呼人类为“次生子”？正是在他们灌输的主次观念下，最早的人类都心甘情愿地为宗主国服务。Morgoth派来的奸细生活在人群中，日夜用这些言辞煽动他们。Angrod和Aegnor都注意到了流言动向，但当他们想采取措施时，领地中一名精灵被人类中的极端主义者杀死了，尸体被倒挂在多索尼安城外的树上，血一路流到了城墙下。两兄弟在震怒中追查到凶手，杀人者对罪行供认不讳、毫无悔意，嚣张地声称这是人类夺回自己土地的开始，最后被按照律法处死。事件在多索尼安城内甫一传开，精灵们便纷纷谴责领地的人类以怨报德，许多精灵在恐慌中向两位领主请求，要求将领地周围的所有人类尽数驱逐。而这件事在拉德罗斯则被说成精灵在长久的掩藏后终于暴露了真面目，制造借口要对人类赶尽杀绝。因此当叛军冲向Boromir家时，一些人被这些谎言说动了，另一些人摇摆不定，也不敢去阻止。当时二十六岁的Andreth站出来，正气凛然、有理有据地斥责在场的叛徒和暴民，“你们口口声声地说为了人类的尊严和福利，最先想要的却是来劫持自己的同胞。你们擦亮眼睛，看看领头的那几个究竟是为了荣耀，还是为了自己的权欲？你们说北方的敌人根本不存在，我说出那个名字的时候，哪一个没有闻之颤抖？”

 

据说当时她和她的兄长、父亲说了许多，证明极端主义者们的思想和行为，对己族的安宁与福祉没有一点贡献。人类和精灵一荣俱荣、一损俱损，眼前的和平只是黑暗君王造成的假象，如果双方不联合起来对抗敌人，结果只会是更快的灭亡。她还如此年轻时，话语中就闪烁着智慧的火光。Aegnor听说拉德罗斯发生叛乱时担心Andreth的安危，但又怕自己的出现激化矛盾，于是手无寸铁地走入激愤的人群中，向他们展示真相和证据。那时，许多人已经因为Andreth的话而羞愧不已，支持Boromir家族的领导，齐心协力平定了叛乱。他们放逐了罪行最重的叛徒们，其中大多数都是Morgoth安插的奸细。

 

 

Aegnor和Andreth九年未见，如今重逢也仅仅作为精灵和人类方的领导者，商议如何解决危机。让Aegnor没有想到的是，Andreth脱离危险后对他说的第一句话是，“不要因此轻视我的族人。他们本性善良，意志坚定，仅仅是受到了恶人的挑拨。”

 

“这正是我对自己的族人所说的。”Aegnor说。时隔多年，他终于又看到了Andreth的笑容。她脸上的婴儿肥消退了，比十九岁的时候显得消瘦了一些，五官没有什么变化，神采和姿态却出落成一个成熟的女人。看出了两人间的尴尬，Andreth提出要带他去一个地方，那里两个人可以自由地说出想说的话，不会有任何顾忌。Aegnor跟着人类女性爬上一座高山，爬了整整半天时间，Andreth身手矫健，反而是他自己因为很久没有攀登过动作生疏。在他站不稳脚的时候，Andreth伸出手，抓紧了他的。越向上爬风越大，中途他们不得不停下来把头发绑成结，否则披散的头发打在皮肤上会像鞭子一样疼。到了山顶，全高地风最强烈的地方，他们得抱紧一棵树干才能站稳。树叶猛烈地互相打击着，浓云翻滚涌动，风声气势汹汹地剥夺了他们的听觉。这时Aegnor看到Andreth在对面和自己说话，表情怀念又悲伤，他听不到一点声音，此时才明白对方的意图。他试图通过唇形分辨内容，但也只看到了断断续续的词语，“抱歉……我说的话……离开……十年……不幸……”

 

“我爱你。”在肆虐呼啸的大风中，他喊道，“我爱你。”

 

 

\---

 

 

第四次见面时Andreth抱怨Aegnor就像一面镜子，每见一次，就提醒她自己又老了许多。对于Aegnor来说，Andreth也像一面镜子：人类随着年岁积累愈加成长，他自己却在Andreth面前越来越变回了一个孩童。Finrod向他转告，曾经的恋人让自己不要鲁莽，不要无畏地冒险。但后来Andreth自己都知道Aegnor不会听从，因为根据她的说法，“他就像一个孩子一样不知节制”。

 

Andreth九十四岁的时候，Aegnor踏上了被后世成为骤火之战的战场。艾尔达大军号角震天，他看着旁边的哥哥，觉得自己简直年轻极了，四肢轻盈，心情愉快，他的心中不再有爱情、思念和遗憾，他把这些留给了世界终章中的自己。

 

“来吧！”他大笑起来，带头向对面敌人森严的大军冲去。


	9. Melancholia

贝尔兰百年和平期间Maglor结婚了。他的第二任妻子是个随Feanor家族流亡的诺多，名叫Lera，兄长在军中服役。她在一次探望哥哥的时候见到了Maglor，陷入爱情无法自拔。Maglor绝对算不上理想的恋爱对象，在这方面他生动地重现了父亲的自我中心、独断专行，但她凭借自己善解人意的性格和包容一切的温柔，不屈不饶地推进二人的关系，最终在爱人的生活中占稳了一席之地。他们在隘口举行了一场小型的婚礼，随后Maglor就带着新婚妻子去贝尔兰各地旅游。那段时间他除了日常防务之外，一直想把之前的诺多兰提找出来重新修订，但婚后鲜有独处的时间，幸福美满的生活也让他不愿回望黑暗的往事。Lera认为创作的激情是对于心灵的毒药，在她的坚持下，Maglor只能把这个计划一拖再拖，最终也就抛之脑后了。他比几乎任何人都了解Feanor投身于精灵宝钻时的疯狂，因此懂得在有害的才华和眼前的快乐中选择后者。

 

在婚礼上看着后辈们在自在地跳舞、恋爱，Fingolfin愈发觉得自己老了，人老去的一大特征就是关注孩子们的生活更甚于自己的生活。他曾因为Aredhel私奔去辛姆拉德而勃然大怒，想尽办法让Fingon和Maedhros断绝不应该出现的恋情。但在雅德萨德宴会重新见到Aredhel的时候，他发现只要儿女平安无事，自己心中任何关于他们应当如何选择配偶才符合社会风范的准则都可以妥协。因此后来他不再斥责Aredhel的任性，也算默许了Fingon与Maedhros的关系。“我老了，”北方明晃晃的白日光芒照在寒冷的土地上，当Maglor来向他敬酒的时候，他自嘲地说，“比起追求真理，我现在想的都是什么时候Findekano和Irisse也能有个圆满的家庭。”

 

“别这么说，”Maglor回答，“您可只比我大七岁。 不过我也是，从前追求虚无缥缈的艺术和爱情，现在发现生活才是我们唯一需要面对的。”

 

让Fingolfin遗憾的是没有见到Turgon和Aredhel，他们此时在贡多林，这个只流传在歌谣中的国度和外界几乎断绝了所有联系，就连Fingolfin都不确定贡多林是在高山、地底还是悬浮在海平面上。彼时Aredhel俨然一副浪子回头的样子，太阳照耀着闪着白色珠光的岩石，七名之城沐浴着爱之音律醒来，找回了自己失而复得的女儿。全城没有人怀疑Ecthelion和Aredhel将成为一对令人羡艳的爱侣，这对贡多林恋人如此美丽，当他们一起走过广场时，如同钻石一般永恒闪耀，鞋跟踏在鹅卵石路面上的声音能激起最冷酷的战士内心的温情。

 

这段感情是青春时代的残响。Aredhel每天傍晚来听Ecthelion演奏新作的乐曲，然后两人望着山间缓缓沉落的夕阳久久不语，沉浸在思乡之情中。这些旋律过去是为了另一个女孩而作，Ecthelion曾经爱她，但久日的相处后，枕边的白月光渐渐黯淡，多年前记忆中的红玫瑰却在时间的美化下愈加娇艳欲滴。男人为这个隐隐的想法而感到羞耻，在道德感的驱使下更加要求自己成为完美的爱人，并向女人求婚，希望用婚姻束缚自己。但女人见到男人看着自己，眼睛中期待的却是另一张面孔，在心碎中离开了他。他从此觉得自责难当，认为自己失去了爱的资格。因此当Aredhel刚刚回来找他时，他冷淡地将对方拒之门外，把自己关在房间内独自忧郁感伤。

 

Aredhel却拿出了十倍的耐心和柔情，用世间女人关怀安慰男人的一切方式织成一张巨大的网，想要征服爱人的心。这样做的动机究竟是出于在前半生错乱迷失后终于找到了真爱，还是对少女时代初恋的复仇，或者仅仅由于得不到的东西最让人难以释怀，她不知道也从来不会去思考这些接近真相的问题，只听任纯粹的本心来行事。但在那段时间，Aredhel看上去的确彻底改变了，她想补偿从前犯下的错误，以获得一个干净的新开始。两个同样心怀内疚、自我惩罚的人任由情感滋长发酵，直到有一天Ecthelion向心中的渴望折磨屈服，向Aredhel求婚了。

 

Turgon对这样的发展喜出望外，Aredhel是他心爱的妹妹，Ecthelion是他最亲密的朋友和最忠诚的领主之一。Elenwe虽然不是那么喜欢Aredhel，也热切地给Aredhel缝制婚纱，绣了一整套桌布和杯垫。Idril Celebrindal长大了，她是这个家里唯一看不见母亲的人。她看着父亲整日坐在空无一人的房间里，对着不存在的幻影说着家事，绣架上一针一线自动勾勒出色彩鲜艳的花朵，认为父亲和周围的人都疯了，在一片欢乐气氛中感到毛骨悚然，恐惧万分。她越来越寡言少语，在自己的家中却觉得格格不入，这里所有人都信仰着某种宗教，自己是唯一的异端，赫尔卡利希海峡的寒冷又回到她心中，以至于她四肢冰冷，体温也低于常人。

 

这个时候白城每个人都在谈论即将到来的婚礼，没有人注意到Idril的不安。婚礼前夕，Aredhel却反悔了。她得到了年少时心心念念、多年不忘并一直为之保持清白核心的人，当初的渴望却无法弥补当下的空虚，梦想在实现的那一刻就已经落空，她再也没有了记忆中被无限神化的初恋情人，取而代之的却是一个无趣的婚姻对象。空虚感像长在心口的一朵玫瑰，在安宁爱情的滋养下开苞盛放。同时她也隐约察觉到自己这段疲倦不堪的旅程，终点还不是现在，不在这里。

 

“你我还是不要结婚了，”她对未婚夫说，“我们爱的都是过去的自己而已。”

 

Ecthelion好不容易下定了决心，已经为家庭生活做好了所有计划，在听到了这句话之后彻底地崩溃了。他说尽了所有恳求的话，希望Aredhel回转心意，后者拒绝见他并烧毁了所有信件。他走投无路地甚至去求Turgon将妹妹许配给自己，Turgon虽然愤怒内疚却也毫无办法。他每日去Aredhel窗子下演奏歌曲，旋律中深刻的爱让闻者落泪，认为Ecthelion这样高尚的人不应该经受这些折磨。他越是想要忘记，爱情越是像贡多林上方的银月般每晚准时造访，永远沉默无果。他被困死在了这座回忆之城，直到赴死的那一刻才真正解脱。

 

Aredhel离开了，回到她从前暴风肆虐、荒烟漫草、遍地废墟的世界中。她走后，贡多林城中再无音乐能表达如此绝望的爱。


	10. Poison

Aredhel和护卫们走散之后，最开始的几天仅仅是在漫无目的地梦游，不知去向何方。她不避开最危险的地方，有种自我放逐的意味，同时她内心也只有愧疚，没有畏惧。她不断回想Ecthelion在最后的几天对自己说的话，诸如“我不能想象没有你的生活”，难以相信对方会卑微绝望到这种地步，意识到再也不会比他有更爱自己的人了，在这个世界上继续生活下去有多么孤独。住在辛姆拉德的那段时间她望着旧日恋情的遗址，又安慰地想着，即使他们结婚了，有一天自己也会再次背叛对方，现在离开只是为了避免之后更深的伤害。

 

“我是个为了自我满足不惜伤害别人的人，”她感叹到，“我大概永远也不会拥有爱情了。”

 

最后，所有这些反思都渐渐消散了，因为她的旅途越来越令人疲倦，南埃尔莫斯在参天古木遮挡下不见天日，Aredhel找不到来路，反而愈发迷失向密林深处。冬季的森林下起了冻雨，等她终于找到了一处住宅时疲乏困倦，又湿又冷。这里的主人出来迎接她，介绍自己的名字叫Eol，问她需要什么帮助。“我只想好好地休息一下。”她说。她睡了整整一天，直到热牛奶和烤面包的香气将她唤醒。Eol提着一盏暗黄色的灯，有礼有节地带她在四周参观，宅邸的轮廓仿佛蜷伏在森林深处的一只大型猫科动物，不知从何处有幽灵般的双手拉动了腐朽的钟绳。是那些沉默不语、行迹诡秘的仆人们，他们的影子如同海水四处流淌。但大厅内又是如此空旷，以至于二人的说话声都会激起回音。

 

“你喜欢这里吗？”Eol问，声音低沉阴郁。

 

“我从未见过这样的地方，”Aredhel说，“每个边角都受了损害，却依然是个绝无仅有的杰作。”她意识到对面的精灵也是如此。

 

“那就留下来，做我的妻子。”Eol依旧不带什么感情地说。

 

Aredhel笑了出来，旋即发现对方是认真的。

 

“我甚至都不知道你是谁。”

 

“这不正是你想要的吗？”Eol一针见血地指出。

 

Aredhel曾经见过无数流于表面的爱情，听过男人们在高潮时或真情或假意脱口而出的“我爱你”，后来健康的心灵对她而言就如一本被翻开过无数次的书，已经失去了趣味。她开始被受过损坏的特质吸引，希望藉这种对他人情感的探索重新体验尝到第一口爱情的狂喜。在照料Maedhros的那段时间，她是一个醉鬼再次闻到了酒精的气味。面前的男人神秘又冷酷，散发着危险的气息，超过了她关于爱与性最荒诞的幻想。久违的紧张感让她颤抖起来，因此当对方冰冷的嘴唇压上来时，她没有避开，而是选择继续冒险下去。

 

这一个吻将Aredhel从内心疯狂的撕扯中解救了出来。她抛弃了自己的记忆，忘记了一切，在被精灵、人类甚至敌对势力都遗弃的幽林深谷，她再也不用面对往事，或是在激情驱使下重复着恋爱又逃离的循环，获得了真正的休息。当Eol终于想起问她的名字和她从何而来，她摇了摇头，“我不记得了。” 直到Maeglin出生，她在南埃尔莫斯谷的生活都一直非常轻松快乐，因为她不受任何记忆的侵扰，而Eol虽然性情古怪，对她也十分温柔。Aredhel从前在一场又一场的约会间隙是孤独的，有时投色子决定和哪些情人分手、和哪些继续关系，制定时间表，大部分时间一个人躺在床上翻着树叶书，享受着折磨她内心的罪恶感。现在每个夜晚都有人陪伴，让她感到前所未有的安全和满足。

 

这种虚假的幸福一直持续到Maeglin出生后。Eol常去诺格罗德和贝勒勾斯特拜访他的矮人朋友，一次他出远门，Maeglin被留在家里，缠着Aredhel问东问西。母子两人的关系过于亲密了，以至于Aredhel自己也没有意识到，Maeglin已经长成了一个少年，她给孩子洗澡换衣服，抚摸他的时候流露的柔情不像一个母亲对待儿子，更像一个女人对她的情人。当Maeglin问起来时，她就开始心不在焉地回忆起自己为什么会出现在这里，像找回丢掉的拼图碎片一样艰难。

 

“我想起来了！”她看着孩子和自己的族人一样的眼睛，恍惚地说，“我之前有过一个名字，叫做Irisse。”

 

在Maeglin一个又一个问题的指引下，她一点点地想起了Fingolfin家族、赫尔卡利希、内佛瑞斯特、辛姆拉德和贡多林，每天晚上她给儿子讲故事的时间，就是在她脑内空白的地图中多标记一块领土。随着Aredhel的记忆逐渐恢复，她一天天惊讶于自己为何会安于在黑暗中的生活，就像从一场深沉离奇的梦中苏醒。Maeglin已经成年，他不再称呼Aredhel为母亲，而是叫她公主，如同从前在提里安和贡多林爱慕她的少年们一样。他在长大之后仍然喜欢夜里偷偷溜回母亲的房间，看着她熟睡的样子，暗自内敛心中一股不知缘由的渴望，在黑暗中独自忍受着。Aredhel的话语中塑造的那个传奇、伟大的世界像毒药浸透了他的灵魂，他认为自己本当是这个世界中的一员。当Eol拒绝了他去辛姆拉德的请求，他就已经在心中与父亲彻底决裂了。

 

“父亲和这片黑暗的森林都配不上您，公主。”在Eol仲夏去诺格罗德参加宴会的时候，Maeglin跪在母亲面前，握住她的手，“我们去找贡多林吧！您作我的向导，我作您的护卫。”

 

再次在马背上飞驰，Aredhel看着马蹄下飞速后退的大地，耳边疾行的风，克隆河金色的落日、辛姆拉德炽热的平原和多瑞亚斯郁郁葱葱的森林边界，如同一首经久不绝的长诗。她带着儿子回到贡多林，不知道Eol一路尾随而来，直到在大厅上与自己的丈夫对质。黑暗精灵以一种最极端的方式表达了对国王判决的不满，掷出一杆藏在袖中的标枪，为自己和儿子选择了死亡。Aredhel在自己都没有察觉的时候，就冲上前为Maeglin挡住了这一枪。下午，她的伤口开始恶化，陷入昏迷之中，直到晚上才醒来，看见Turgon坐在床边，握着她的手，面容悲伤。

 

“我怎么了……”Aredhel虚弱地说，“你哭了吗？不要哭……”

 

“标枪上有毒。”Turgon哽咽着，越来越无法控制自己的情绪，“等我们发现的时候……已经太晚了。”

 

Aredhel紧张起来，“我的情况很糟吗？我会死吗？”

 

Turgon握紧了她的手，说不出话。

 

“我还能活多久？一年？一个月？”她的眼眶红了起来，见Turgon不说话，知道这些都已经远远超出了最乐观的估计。

 

“……我今天夜里就要死了，是吗？”

 

Turgon俯下身来拥抱她，眼泪把她的衣领沾湿了。他最无法面对的就是亲人的离去。

 

“再给我一点时间，”Turgon泣不成声地说，“再坚持一会儿，你才刚回来，不要这么快就离开我……”

 

“没事的。”Aredhel帮他擦了擦眼泪。

 

“怎么会‘没事’？”Turgon坐起身激动地问，“你不在意吗？你不觉得愤怒吗？我要让Eol死一万次——”

 

“愤怒不是我想最后体验的感情……”Aredhel苦笑了起来，“我从不知道我会为了别人牺牲自己的生命。看来我还不是那么不可救药……”

 

在Aredhel生命的最后，她拒绝让所有人进来和自己告别，只留下Turgon一个人，两兄妹回忆着童年的往事。Maeglin和Idril绝望地被锁在门外，Maeglin曾试过砸门，然后他听到Turgon近乎疯狂的低吼，警告谁敢违背妹妹的意愿就与Eol同死。Ecthelion知道Aredhel回城后一直没有来见她，在短短不到一百年的时间他消瘦憔悴得厉害，得知Aredhel病危时只如行尸走肉般仰头看着白城上方无情的月亮。他因为自己的信仰无法选择自杀，但内心已与死无异。而Aredhel在渐渐补齐最后的拼图碎片，对死亡的恐惧化为在记忆迷宫中探索的好奇。她终于得以穿越自青春时代就燃烧折磨自己的激情，在一个个往昔的爱人挽留她、想留在她记忆的最后一帧的声音中继续回溯，回到她无忧无虑、不受任何爱欲驱使的时代，她和兄弟们躺在柔软的草坪上，金树光辉照耀着Fingolfin家族的后代。

 

接近午夜的时候，Aredhel的情况骤然恶化，她从眼睛、鼻子、耳朵和口中流出汩汩的鲜血，最后整个人几乎泡在血水里，带着热气的血一直淌到门外。她什么也看不见，意识模糊了，在极度痛苦中终于想起了最后一件事。

 

“告诉Findekano我很抱歉！”Aredhel怕来不及，慌忙地大喊着，“我爱他。”

 

钟敲响十二下的时候，Idril听见了父亲嘶哑的哭声，她和Maeglin谁也不敢进去劝慰。诺多的白公主被宣告离世，为爱而生，因爱而死。


	11. Psychopath

人在创造作品，作品同时也在塑造着人本身。当天鹅港事变发生时，Maglor望着明亮惨白的灯光照在通往码头的长堤上，狭窄的通道冒着热腾腾的死气，恍惚地觉得自己是个蹩脚的演员在某出拙劣的剧本里。这种错觉在他看到妻子的尸体时最为强烈，一片混乱中他甚至不能确定致命伤是不是自己留下的，架着曾经朝夕相处、现在一言不发的人离开风暴的中心，希望第二天她的族人能将她得体地安葬。灯塔的白光如同聚光灯一般追着他们，远处深黑的天空与海水交界处虚假得像一块布景板，Amrod在舞台上方高喊，“登船了！登船了！”

 

 

站在船舱上回望着西方之地，Maglor惊讶地发现自己既不伤心，也没有自责感，仅仅是想着刚刚发生的悲剧有成为一个好故事的所有元素：盲目的复仇，无果的追求，恋人反目，亲族相残。于是他就这么去做了，在将生活艺术化的过程中，他将创世主般的关切化作语言，全部倾注到歌谣里的那些人物中，渐渐反而对周围的人失去了同理心。他越是深刻地理解了爱、痛苦和同情，越无法亲身感受到这些情感。这并非是由于童年的不幸遭遇；相反，他有和睦的家庭、富足的生活，情感上的麻木只能归因于先天的、心灵中的缺陷，和天赋同样随着成长逐渐显露出来。彼时，第一版诺多兰提的面世让闻者落泪，触动了所有流亡艾尔达的良知。Maglor在寒冷的贝尔兰北方醒来，太阳尚未升起，觉得仿佛有一个更高级的自我如同创作者般冷漠、残酷地望着低级的自我，即将夺走他的一切，作为素材被记入诗篇。“有没有高级生命以优美为乐？”他想着，“就像我喜欢看见白鼬的警觉和小鹿的不安。在高级生命看来，我们的推理或许带着同样的色彩——虽然错误百出，但是它们是优美的。这就是我们被创造出来，并且踏上这条道路的目的。”

 

 

因此Maglor头脑清醒，是到达贝尔兰之后最先适应自己职责的人之一，能做出不为感情所影响的、绝对理性的决策，包括极力劝阻Maedhros去和Morgoth和谈，以及阻止了Caranthir冲去桑戈洛锥姆营救他们的长兄。但当他行走在将爱和悲伤挂在嘴上的人群中间时如履薄冰，感到有如异类般的孤独，因此表现出倍加的亲切温和，担心身边的人发现真相后失望离去。这样的伎俩只有最了解他的Maedhros察觉出来了。在Maedhros刚恢复意识不久，一次Maglor独自来探望他，为自己的决定请求他的原谅。Maedhros说，“你不用这么说，因为我知道你并不觉得愧疚。”

 

 

“是这样，”Maglor无奈地承认，“但你要知道我确实在乎你，用我自己的方式。”

 

 

“我知道。”Maedhros说。尽管他清楚地明白不能因为自己愚蠢的行为导致的结果，而去责怪他的弟弟们，内心依旧觉得苦涩。如果立场对调，Maedhros会将家人的安危放在所谓的大局之上，绝对不会做出这样效益主义的决定。从此两兄弟的感情虽然依旧亲密，但这个芥蒂一直横亘在二人心间，久久难以释怀。七兄弟到达东贝尔兰后分道扬镳，Maglor望着辛姆林高地若隐若现的灯火，如同从前夜夜独坐在埃兰迪海滩的少年，享受着黑暗和孤独。

 

 

这时候Lera进入了他的生活，她生于诺多出奔前的十几年，和Maglor相比十分年轻，柔美的神采不带丝毫攻击性。她一开始像一只寻找温暖的猫儿一样安静地出现，在适当的时刻便离开，后来地开始留下来照顾Maglor的起居，做得一手可口的饭菜，全心付出不求回报。Maglor起初不习惯独处的生活方式被打扰，尤其是当他需要全神贯注地投入创作时，因此并没有认真地对待这段感情，随时准备抽身离去。但与寒夜里的温柔陪伴相比，能有什么诗歌更为美妙？和美酒红颜相比，能有什么交响曲更为伟大？渐渐地Maglor发现一个人的心容量十分有限，在艺术和生活之中只能选择其一，而他选择了后者。两人的关系越来越亲密，让Maglor下定决定的是一件小事，他们想把共同的住处重新装修，他按照对方的喜好选择了窗帘的颜色，Lera看到了之后却很生气。

 

 

“为什么要选你讨厌的颜色？”她问。

 

 

“没关系的，”Maglor说，“是你喜欢的就好。”

 

 

Lera摇摇头，“我说了选你喜欢的装饰。我不要给你任何委曲求全、然后在心里厌恶我、想要离开我的理由。”

 

 

此时Maglor确信自己得到了一份真实、深刻的爱，之后房间的窗帘由水绿换成了浅灰，他也向从没有正式确认过关系的恋人求婚了。“你爱我吗？”Lera随即问他。

 

 

那要看你对“爱”的定义，Maglor在心里想。怎样分辨爱情与性欲、嫉妒、占有欲、或是为对方付出时的自我感动呢？同时，他也不明白像自己这样的人有什么值得被爱之处。但留住眼前人的愿望太过强烈，让他脱口而出，“是的。我爱你。”他们就在隘口举行了婚礼，Maglor第一次婚姻是诗歌，第二次是散文。这对终成结果的情侣，在北方铁灰色的天空下、时刻会到来的战争的阴影中获得了短暂的幸福时光。

 

 

第一纪元455年冬天，火焰从桑戈洛锥姆山喷吐而出，前方是恶龙、炎魔和奥克，踏着阿德加蓝草原的焦土冲垮了百年合围。东线艾格隆通道率先陷落，辛姆拉德失守，Celegorm和Curufin带着残部一路逃到南边的纳国斯隆德。隘口顶住了第一波进攻，但随即北方冲天的火光中压下来了龙翼巨大的阴影，伴着血腥和焦肉的气味，这是精灵们从来没有见过、甚至没有想象过的敌人。不仅守城成了不切实际的幻想，连撤退都不再可能。Maglor震惊地看着扑向隘口的火海，回过神来时全身已经被冷汗浸透，才意识到身后的将领在等待他的命令。他在心中飞速地估算撤退的时间和人数，安排主力部队护送平民撤向西边，留一支战力强劲的分队守住防线，掩护主力突围。

 

 

“辛姆林的援军会在天明前赶到！”恶龙炽热的吐息逼近，看到守城的士兵陷入恐惧与绝望中，Maglor向部队高喊，“在此之前不准后退一步！全隘口的生命都压在你们身上。”

 

 

当Maglor带领隘口的撤军九死一生地突围，终于进入辛姆林要塞时，已经因为伤势和疲劳而看不清任何东西，双耳还充斥着战场上震耳欲聋的噪音，血沿着他走过来的方向淌了一路。他凭借残存的理智，确认了对面逐渐靠近的人影是自己的长兄后，便再也支撑不住倒在地上，右手仍然紧紧地握着剑柄。当夜的隘口撤离战奇迹般地保存了近四分之三的兵力和人口，其余均战死在守城的防线上，被烧焦的尸体在死前望着西方，干涸的眼中闪烁着希望的光辉。格劳龙突破隘口后直冲向大小吉里安河区域，而一路追赶至辛姆林要塞下的奥克部队，则被附近前来寻求庇护的精灵和人类战士合力击退。第二天清晨Maglor才苏醒过来，坐在床边给他更换绷带的妻子见状长舒一口气，激动地落下泪来。

 

 

“你没事真是太好了……”她一边扶Maglor坐起来，一边急切地问，“援军大概什么时候能回来？我之前去问Nelyo，他都不知道我在说什么。”

 

 

“援军？没有援军……”Maglor虚弱地说，“辛姆林能守住自己就已经是奇迹了，根本分不出兵力去援助其他领地。”

 

 

Lera的表情凝固了。

 

 

“那么守城的部队……”

 

 

“没有生还的可能了。格劳龙的速度太快，如果不消耗人数拖住它，没人能逃出来。”他有点不耐烦地解释道，“Neylo没出去巡视吧？我得去见他。”

 

 

“我的哥哥留在那边。”Lera怔怔地说。

 

 

Maglor满心想着的都是现在的战况，昨夜混乱的声音仍然在他耳边轰响着，完全没有注意妻子在说什么，看到她悲伤的表情才问，“……你说什么？”

 

 

Lera不可思议地看着他，感到寒意沿着脊椎一寸寸爬上来。让她难以置信的是，自己一直深爱着的丈夫面对他人的痛苦竟然如此心不在焉。“你是个冷血的怪物。”她转身跑了出去，之后夫妻两人便不再说话。起先Maglor忙于帮助长兄一起处理各种消息和突发战况，几乎没有个人时间。其他五个兄弟纷纷传信回来报告平安，Celegorm和Curufin在南去的路上还援助了西瑞安岛的Orodreth；Finarfin的两个儿子不肯弃城撤离，战死在多索尼安。诺多的至高王在与Morgoth的决斗中陨落，全贝尔兰为之恸哭。战争在早春到来的时候才宣告结束，灰色的雾霾仍然笼罩着北方的天空，如同一场永远不会结束的噩梦。等Maglor终于开始正视自己的家庭时，他的妻子已经在失去亲人、爱情幻灭的巨大打击下陷入了深深的抑郁中。她不再欢笑，时而泪流满面，时而歇斯底里地摔碎家里的所有器皿。Maglor默默地忍受着，照顾她的生活，对这种心病的来源和解决方法却也毫无头绪。最后，他残存的温情也在这样疯狂的生活中消磨殆尽，只能回到从前热爱的书籍和音乐中寻找慰藉。

 

 

这段婚姻至此毫无挽回的希望了。一天夜里，Maglor偶然发现妻子坐在浴缸里，出神地用小刀一下下子划着自己的手腕，在震惊中阻止了她。两人像新婚之夜时那样拥抱着，女人喃喃地反复说着，“难道你就一点都感受不到我的痛苦吗？你的心里究竟有什么呢？”而Maglor为无法感受到痛苦而痛苦着。这是一种没有原因、也无人能理解的病症，甚至不能开口告诉任何人，伴随着他漫长的生命终身不愈。“我很抱歉……”最后他只是说，“我们不要再这样继续互相折磨了。”

 

 

第二天，Lera跟随父母离开了辛姆林。Maglor本来想让护卫送她去纳国斯隆德，希望南方温暖葱郁的环境能有助于她的恢复，但Lera拒绝了，没有告诉任何人她的去向。直到很久以后，Maglor才再次听到她的消息。黑色的雪裹着烟熏的味道铺了下来，当Maglor回到议事厅时四周空空荡荡，只有风声敲击着石墙，然后他看到Maedhros站在阴影中，两兄弟无言地交换了一个眼神。他想起被遗忘许久的修订诺多兰提的计划，之前的手稿跟着隘口一起毁了，现在正是重新修订的机会。这个时候他已经意识到，命运从一开始就为他选择了一个截然不同的视角，为此他再也无法感受到人间的温情，享受真正的生活。

 

 

“人不过是各种选择的集合，”他在新天鹅港事变一章的脚注写道，“这些选择来自何方？我们是否真的有过选择？”

 

看着窗外越来越大的风雪，他久违地想到了自己的父亲。


	12. Fever

传言说Finarfin家族是在精神上最接近远古神明的一群人，甚至可以在内心中与神对话。他们因此获得了超越自身的知识，而疯狂也随着智慧流淌在这一条血脉中。

Galadriel带领百姓前往纳国斯隆德逃难时，恳求两个哥哥同她一起离开，但Angrod和Aegnor拒绝了，他们的眼中闪烁着异样的光辉，仿佛死亡象征着救赎。“终于到了这个时刻，小妹，”Angrod微笑着对她说，“为我们祝福吧。”之后的日日夜夜，当她想起这句话时，仍然觉得恐惧万分。远在多瑞亚斯的Celeborn得知了多索尼安陷落的消息，担心Galadriel的安全，于是送信去纳国斯隆德询问。信送到时战争已期结束，早春在这个不幸的年头终于造访了贝尔兰，Galadriel在帮Finrod处理文书的时候看到了这封信，在好奇下还是忍不住拆开了。在那场婚姻破裂了几百年后，曾经无论是激情还是憎恨、都已经随时间消逝，只剩下余烬般的微弱温暖萦绕心间。但Galadriel因为内心的骄傲固执地没有回信，而是模仿哥哥的笔迹简短地告知对方，一切都好不必担心。

纳国斯隆德没有受到战争的影响，不同的人来到这里，期待骤火之战留下的伤痕被这个城市抚平。Feanor的两个儿子带着他们受过良好训练的追随者们逃难而来，为了表达对国王的感谢，他们为纳国斯隆德修建防御工事，打造了各式兵器。当Finrod发现堂亲们所做之物已经远远地超过城市的需要时，便向其他领地出口，换取粮食、原材料以及大量财富，这就是纳国斯隆德黄金时代的开端。继承了Feanor技艺的Curufin渐渐不满足于制作冷兵器，带着自己的儿子和一群技术崇拜者投身于计算和实验中，并派人去山间开采煤矿。过了三个月后，他带着人们来到一个矿洞中，向人们展示一个样貌古怪，由砖石、钢铁、阀门和管道组成的大家伙。在巨大的噪声中沸水蒸腾的水汽进入气缸中，活塞杆竟然自己动了起来，抽出矿井深处的地下水。见证了这一奇迹的观众们纷纷鼓掌喝彩，认为这是维林诺的神们都无法做到的事情。“可是，”有人问，“这东西要用煤来烧火，采到的新煤矿又被烧掉，这有什么意义呢？”

Curufin不屑地看了他一眼，甚至懒得去解释，而是断言道，“这是我们这个时代最伟大的发明。”

这一最伟大的发明由于烧掉的煤比挖出的更多，最终没有投入实际应用，但因此激励了更多诺多甚至辛达都加入了工匠的行列。整个纳国斯隆德陷入了机械狂热中，他们的作品千奇百怪：分析机、简易飞行器、自动钢琴、天文望远镜……所有的熔炉全都燃着熊熊的火焰，齿轮如同肌肉在城市的岩石肌肤下移动运转着，不分昼夜。每天广场上都有数种新鲜机器的发布会，越来越多的人被吸引过来，机灵的手工艺人在游客中售卖昂贵的首饰、香料和玻璃制品，钻石切割的精准度没有任何其他地方的珠宝匠人能比；文人们推销着诗歌和艳情小说。纳国斯隆德在鼎盛时，最为闻名的是它无法计量的财富，珠宝配饰和精染细裁的时装，夜夜满座的剧场，以及从不失约的狂欢宴会。它的所有住民都打扮得别致出众，每天要换三套着装，熟稔最新的剧目和流行风潮，妙语连珠、出口成章。加之本地社会对性的观念极为开放，纳国斯隆德成为所有人在现实中寻找一夜幻梦的人间天堂。

驱动着齿轮与机械之城的魔力来源是这个国家的国王，他的魔法让一切事物都保持在它们最美好的时光中，玫瑰永远盛放，草木永不凋零。在这一场狂热的顶点，最令人迷醉的是爱情。精灵永恒的生命过于高尚而无聊，Curufin和Finrod把同谋者的关系更进一步，一开始仅仅为了应付燥热无的夜晚，两人共同开发出许多高超的情爱技巧，有时也邀请知晓秘密的近臣参加。随着财富的积累，他们在天花板上装上镜子，把床单换成勾起人情欲的绸缎，发现彼此都已经很难从这段关系中抽身，即使在这人造天堂中只有无尽的空虚，但为了摆脱片刻的孤独人们仍愿意付出一切。誓言的幽灵一直紧随着Curufin，在辛姆拉德最辉煌的时代也是如此；现在他终于找到了精神上的避难所，可以暂时遗忘自己黑暗的命运，装作当初发下誓言的是另一个人，与自己毫无关系。他在爱情和捣鼓毫无成果的发明中获得宽慰，一逃避便是十年。他没有足够的耐心，也不愿像Feanor一般把全部的自我奉献给一个造物，因此放弃了去改良“这个时代最伟大的发明”，而是把精力分散在许多小的项目上，做出了许多在当时令人赞叹的工艺品和香精配方，后来全部毁于格劳龙的烈火中。

大概由于多少预知到了分道扬镳的命运，Finrod和Curufin在对彼此的感情上有意克制，不去触及更深刻的命题和爱的核心，但二人都将年幼丧母的Finduilas视作自己的女儿，把所有节省下来的富余的爱毫无保留地给了她。Finduilas在众人的溺爱中长大，吃穿用度极其奢侈，十二岁的生日愿望是想要天上的星星，为此工匠们用了三千颗宝石，模仿Menelrond修建了一座巨大的室内星辰穹顶作为她的生日礼物。她想要任何东西，只要开口便能得到满足，这让Finduilas的性情日渐骄纵专横，恶之花在爱的滋养下愈加娇艳欲滴。

Galadriel不喜欢纳国斯隆德浮躁虚荣的风气，给了兄长许多建议，Finrod都一一答应下来，却一拖再拖，最后都无果而终，这座城市的居民们也很难听进去她的话。失望之下她远离了朝政和宴会，开始怀念起从前在多瑞亚斯的时候，即使全世界都对她沉默，也总会有一个人愿意听她的声音。她犹豫再三，终于以自己的名义寄出了给前夫的回信，询问对方的近况，二人就这样恢复了联系。Galadriel恍惚地觉得仿佛回到了两人刚刚相识的岁月，对话时斟酌着每一个词语，字里行间藏着疯狂的、想了解对方过往经历和现状的渴望。她想起从前Melian的话，认为王后的看法有所偏颇：婚姻生活的关键，就在于相互已经如此了解的情况下，还能维持对彼此的求知欲。

Celeborn每周一次的讯息让Galadriel再次快乐起来，现在在这座幸福的城市中，Celebrimbor是唯一一个不幸福的人，因为他被自己无望的爱情所折磨着。Celebrimbor深切地爱慕着Finrod，不知道如何应对内心无休无止、汹涌澎湃的激情。同时他也了解Finrod和自己的父亲之间发生的一切，理想和现实间的落差成了他心灵的深渊。有一次他听到一群人私下议论国王，出言不逊，大脑一片空白，冲进去就狠狠地揍了领头的人一拳，发泄出了长久压抑着的痛苦。双方扭打起来，这在艾尔达社会中是极少发生的事情；很快就有守卫们将滋事者们分开，押送到国王面前。Finrod听明白缘由后哭笑不得，只能命令双方都约束自己的行为，不可对同族施加暴力。Celebrimbor抬起头看着Finrod，知道这个已经伤损累累的世界上还有值得自己用热忱和生命去捍卫的信念，感到一种奇妙的充实感洗刷掉了爱而不得的悲哀。

“我是我自己爱情的信仰者。”在这种高热般的情绪中他想着，骄傲地有如一个圣徒。


	13. Hypersomnia

如果以民众的喜爱来衡量一位君主的领土，那么多瑞亚斯的Daeron会是贝尔兰唯一一个无冕之王。他的作品有如神启，带给人间每个种族永恒的欢乐和喜悦。他是精神上的狂人，情感上的超验主义者，留下了几千篇音乐、诗歌和口口相传的小调，自身如同神的银镜一般，向世人展示从悲伤和琐事中抽离的生命原貌，其中本应有的宏伟壮丽与至善至美。在战争的创伤最沉重的日子里，只有他能看到焦土下新生的嫩芽；在战争中失去亲人、流离失所的精灵们吟唱着Daeron的歌谣，每个人都能在歌中找回自己珍贵的记忆，因而他们爱戴他。

 

 

Daeron生活的多瑞亚斯是收藏着万千种美的象牙塔，尼尔多瑞斯森林轻如蝉翼的月光、埃斯加尔督因绸缎般的河水无时无刻不在牵动着他敏感的心。在这里想象所认为美的一切成为了现实，而Thingol与Melian的爱则创造出惊心动魄的、本质的美。在千百年孤独的生活中Luthien无所牵挂，没有记忆的负担和爱情的苦恼，和刚出生的孩童一样单纯自在，日日在森林中纵情歌舞，仿佛身处一场漫长无忧的大梦里。看到Luthien舞姿的人往往会陷入致命的爱情中，起初Thingol也担心女儿同某个男性过于亲密，后来发现女儿不仅没有回应爱慕者们的意图，甚至对他们的受难连分毫同情心都没有。刻骨铭心的爱情令她迷惑，不知道这些人为什么会做出傻事自取其辱。当又一个Luthien的受害者终日沉沦于酒精，在恍惚中跳进了夏季水位高涨的护城河里之后，曾经围观她跳舞的人为了自己心智的健全都散去了，只有Daeron仍留在她身边，为她伴奏。

 

 

这是Daeron心中最理想的爱。多瑞亚斯是他的乐园，Luthien是他的缪斯，和美本身一样骄傲而无情。很久之前，当夜晚第一缕月光透过山毛榉树林，落在刚刚长大的、世界上最美丽的女人的面庞上时，他本可以走上前亲吻她的手，向她倾诉只有她是自己此生挚爱，许诺她永恒的幸福；但他却后退一步，用魔力织成一张巨大的网罩住了爱人的心，使她的灵魂陷入沉眠，不受任何情感的侵扰。即使Thingol能够准许，Daeron也从没有期望过和Luthien结婚；相反，他认为有这样的想法就是一种亵渎，因为美不能为任何人所占有，也不会倾心于任何人。在漫长的岁月中他的灵感用之不竭，Luthien的存在就是为了充实他的灵魂，带给他一切神圣与希望。为爱情苦恼着的少年们唱着Daeron的歌，“我觉得爱神正酣畅，此刻她手里掉着我的心；臂弯里还睡着我轻纱笼罩的情人。”他们的泪为自己的爱人而流，也为Luthien而流。

 

 

这样超脱世俗的爱情生活维持了几百年几千年，直到Luthien在一个春季的黎明看到了高声呼唤着“Tinuviel”的人类，他被苦难和命运压得直不起腰，鬓发泛白，面孔上刻着爱情的狂喜与深重的折磨，不属于任何一个梦中完美的造物，而是彻底地把囚禁着她的大梦击碎了。她恍惚地清醒过来，颤抖地望着天空和原野，它们方才都染着朝霞美丽的玫瑰色，现在消退下去，露出了本来的面目。她又看着自己的双手，惊讶它们之前是怎样在无意识中给自己更衣进食；看着自己的双足，不知道它们之前是按照什么样机械的节律舞蹈。她惊慌急了，恐惧地问，“这是哪里？这不是我一直以来生活的地方。”

 

“这是真实的生活。”Beren在悲喜交集中，又哭又笑地说。

 

Luthien带着刚出生般的好奇心同Beren在多瑞亚斯的国境内漫游，一切都与从前不一样了；她发觉到了月光的空洞可恶，树木的庸俗无趣，歌舞全是在模仿虚伪的激情，而现在她无比渴望真实的爱，带着莫大的勇气和热忱。Daeron察觉了Luthien的变化，这种变化令他担忧；他跟踪Luthien，将闯入他爱情的异乡人带上了Thingol的殿堂。在全多瑞亚斯精灵们的嘲笑声中，Beren踏上了求取精灵宝钻的路途，而想要追随爱人脚步的Luthien则被囚禁在树屋中。Daeron去给她送食物和日用品的时候，看到她坐在窗边，因为思念日益消瘦，侧脸原来柔和的线条变得刚硬，眼中却闪现着异样的光彩。她变了。这个事实让Daeron第一次感到痛苦而不知所措。

 

“你的样子变得难看了。”他走近了一些，轻柔地说。

 

Luthien没有转过头看他。“为什么要这样对我？”她问。

 

“你被那个人类冲昏了头脑，”Daeron叹了口气，“他踏上的是注定一死的旅途。我很抱歉，我只想保护你的安全，Thingol陛下也是如此。过一段时间你就会忘记他，然后我们可以像从前一样去跳你最喜爱的那支舞……”

 

Luthien摇摇头，“那不是我想要做的事情。我现在知道了更高尚的东西，一切艺术不过是它的影子。那些曾经困住我的咒语再也不会有效果了，我曾经爱过你，现在心中只有厌恶。你要是还有一点良知，就请帮助我从这里逃出去吧。”

 

“你不能这么想，”Daeron慌张地说，“我的诗篇让你美丽流传于世，我保护了你的灵魂。难道我不是世界上最爱你的吗？你难道不幸福吗？”

 

Luthien转过身站了起来，在下午窗前强烈的光线里她的表情隐藏在阴影中。“那是一幅挂画、一座雕塑的幸福，”她的声音因为愤怒颤抖着，“在你们眼中，我和这些死物有什么区别呢？”

 

诗人的脸色变得煞白，在震惊中语调嘶哑而扭曲。

 

“我从来没见过你这么浅薄粗俗的样子……你不知道对我而言你意味着什么。”他愤恨地喊着，“你毁了我的艺术！毁了我的爱情……”

 

“你口口声声地说着这些美好的字眼，看看你自己变成了什么样子。”Luthien喃喃地说。

 

Daeron惊诧地看着自己，他完美的乐园已经被偏执爱情的毒液污染成一片扭曲的墓地，他的心中再也没有了永恒的快乐，一切美的事物纷纷从他身边逃离，留在原地的只有自己这个怪物。他匆忙地逃离囚禁着Luthien的牢笼，险些直接从树屋上摔下来。第二天，Luthien失踪的消息传遍全境。Daeron一路跌跌撞撞地寻找着她的气息，路过Celeborn的窗前，他正等待着清晨南方来的信鸽传来心爱姑娘的消息；路过牵着鹿在林中漫步的Thranduil，男孩的眼睛和正午的阳光一样锐利明亮；路过在夕阳下守卫着边境的Beleg，他比鹰还锐利的目光也没有捕捉到失踪公主的踪迹。等到夜的最初三小时已逝去，Daeron失去了一切希望，爱情、艺术、多瑞亚斯这座伊甸园，曾经让他幸福的一切，都成为了现在他不幸的源泉。他蜷缩在寂静空无一人的空地中大声哭喊，祈求一切神明将Luthien还给他。等那股疯狂离开他后，他镇静下来，看到永恒的天空中群星闪耀，它们为着Luthien的美永远不会陨落！他为自己作所的事情而悔恨，该如何拯救自己现在扭曲而丑陋不堪的灵魂？他把外套扯开，用布打成了一条结实的绳子，爬上了有多条分岔的高树上。在那里，他为Luthien唱了一首不属于这个世界的歌，当夜中洲每个精灵和人类都沉醉于甜蜜爱情织造出的梦幻中。这满含爱意的歌声能让任何一个美丽的少女爱上他，只有Luthien转身离他而去。

 

“我的爱人，”在寒冷的夜色中他平静地说，“请洗净我一切的罪责，让我为了你勇敢地、高高兴兴地去死。”

 

在为爱献身的激情中，中洲最伟大的吟游诗人把自己吊死在森林深处，直到贝尔兰大陆沉没也没有人发现他的尸体。黎明破晓，逃离牢笼的Luthien大口地呼吸着环带外的空气，外面的世界极度危险也极度诱人。她拼命地奔跑着，在激动中流着泪，癫狂地大笑起来，高声喊道，

 

“自由！”


	14. Suicide

一开始，Finrod混淆了梦和现实的边界。他的手下各司其职，国王自己并没有太多的事务需要处理。但是在空闲时间他已经没有什么耐心去追求真理了，过去他在内心想要无限靠近的神的声音，现在也被抛诸脑后。他掌握了财富和权力却陷入迷途，用整日游山玩水、物质享受与性爱花样来抵御内心的无意义感，这种感觉却越来越强烈，他开始陷入一层接着一层的古怪梦境中；在红色的沙漠中行走，耳边响着海水的滴答声，四周却看不到一滴水，旧日的爱人和友人们的面容浮现于热浪之下。Amarie站在一棵干枯扭曲、蛇一样摇曳着的枯树旁，劝他留在这里。“可是我的国家……？”Finrod迷惑地说，“还有那么多信任我的人民。”

 

“战争把一切都毁啦。”Amarie指着远处沙丘上的堆积风干的白骨说，“没有留下任何东西。”

 

一片没有水的海在他脚下铺开，他陷进流动的沙子中，像濒临溺亡的人一般挣扎着想要醒来，身体却无法动弹。当终于听见了自己的呼喊声时，他喘息着在自己的卧室中醒来。Curufin一脸不屑地望着他，“你怎么了？”

 

“做了个噩梦而已。”他挥挥手，开始了又一天乏善可陈的生活。上午的时候他在读一本书，是原来维林诺的旅行家写下的手记，记录蒙福之地边缘溪水断绝的地方，沙丘在风的挥舞下如同海潮起伏滚动。他想自己也许是很久以前看过这本书，才会有刚才那个古怪的梦境。阳光温暖，他渐生困意，伏在书桌上又睡着了，醒来时却回到了卧室，时间还是清晨。Curufin一脸不屑地望着他，“你怎么了？”

 

他愣住了。“我们刚才说过话吗？”

 

Curufin露出了不可置信的表情，“你不是刚醒吗？”

 

Finrod简单地洗漱了一下就匆匆地来到书房，正如他所判断的那样，那本旅行手记从来都没有存在过，但前一刻纸张真实的触感仍留在他的记忆中。这样的梦周而复始，他每天都会醒来很多次，每一次周围的人都劝说他这才是真实的世界，并在他的不断追问下揭露了关于这个世界的真相：建立城池、抵御大敌的一切努力都将毁于战火，毁于深海，流亡者们所做的一切都毫无意义。人们被短暂的和平蒙蔽了双眼，不知道自己正站在黑暗的深渊前摇摇欲坠。他在梦的迷宫中探究得过深，越来越能将一切知识和细节联系到一起，每一个线索都指向这个世界蕴藏着的毁灭自身的力量。而在他真正清醒的时候，人们反而像在梦里那样日日忙碌于自己设定的法则，纠结于利益和情感；依靠着自己虚幻的信念生存，为了亲人，爱情，事业或者野心，这些在亘古星空后渺无边际的黑夜中没有任何意义。但找不到一个信念，人就不知道为何而生了。

 

这时一个冰冷的想法袭来，“我是为了什么而活着的呢？”他的亲人在海的彼岸，或者在无尽等待的亡者殿堂。他的国家终将覆灭，他的爱情难说有多么高尚或刻骨铭心，只是为了填补空虚，他所追求的真相远远超出了生者能够触及的领域。曾经真实的激情成为了虚幻的记忆，渐渐地他也失去了对时间的概念。有一次他问Orodreth，“Artaresto……我多大了？”

 

Orodreth迷惘地望着他，“您不记得自己是哪一年生的了吗？”

 

“我记得。”Finrod说，“只是不明白这个数字代表什么了。从双树纪1300年到现在，中间发生了这么多事情，又好像什么也没发生。”

 

于是有流言说纳国斯隆德的国王因为受祝福的智慧同时也受到了诅咒，开始逐渐陷入疯狂中，失去了正常的心智，这是整个Finarfin家族的命运。这些猜测在某种意义上是正确的。Finrod在纳国斯隆德的最后几天，他在无尽的走廊中穿梭游荡，用金色的钥匙打开一扇扇门，每一扇都不是出口。他被困死在令人苦恼的迷思中，在这里度过了很久，有时他在想其他人在热闹的世界中现在在做些什么，但假如离开这里，他也不知道该做什么，怎样继续应对无意义的生活漩涡。没有人能将他从自己的内心解救出来，天花板、走廊和灯光无限地延伸下去，在这座没有昼夜的城市中仿佛又过了一个世纪，他打开一扇门，因为窗外极其耀目的阳光遮住了眼睛，不禁留下泪水，闭上眼睛眼前还残留着那些光芒。他听到Galadriel略带愠怒的声音，“你去哪里了？我在担心你。”

 

Finrod揉了揉眼睛，无奈地笑了起来。

 

“我找了你快一整天。”Galadriel说，本来想责备哥哥，但看到对方脆弱无助的样子，语气又软了下来。

 

“Artanis，”Finrod问，“我在想一个问题。一个人应该浑浑噩噩地活着，还是为了一项事业勇敢地死去？”

 

Galadriel不明白这个问题是什么意思，但还是果断地说出了她的答案，“当然是后者。”

 

“我也是这么想的。”Finrod点了点头。

 

Galadriel皱起了眉头，“你的样子很不对劲……”

 

“你愿意陪我下棋吗？”Finrod突然问，“我们很久都没有一起下棋聊天了。”

 

这是Galadriel小时候最喜欢的活动之一，来到贝尔兰后兄妹各自忙于自己的事务，鲜少有心思一起玩了。Galadriel很乐意地答应了，Finrod去拿了一瓶酒，两个人在温暖的光线中下了一盘又一盘，难分胜负。到了阳光开始疲倦地弱下去时，Finrod说，“我很抱歉没去参加你的婚礼，这是我一生中最后悔的事情。你当时一定美极了。”

 

Galadriel苦笑起来，“是我当时应该听进去你的话。后来发生的事情……证明你是对的。”

 

“在很多事情上我都错了。”Finrod说，“但请忘记我犯下的错误吧，不要因此记恨我。”他们又玩了几盘，直到太阳落山，Galadriel在酒劲下无端涌起一阵困意，靠在哥哥肩上，迷迷糊糊地睡着了，醒过来的时候已经是七天之后，她最后的印象是Finrod的侧脸的轮廓仿佛融化在了金色的夕阳中。第二天，人类Beren来到纳国斯隆德，为自己的爱情请求国王实践他的诺言。没有人能理解Finrod为什么会抛下他自己的国家，跟随那个人类赴死，后来他也被称为纳国斯隆德的疯王。也有人说他这么做是有意识的自杀行为：Finrod Felagund经历过富足无忧的童年时光，青年时白手起家、建功立业的壮志情怀，亲眼见过最巍峨壮观的自然和最曲折复杂的人心，得到女人的爱和男人的爱，精灵、人类和矮人的敬重。他喜爱美的事物，和它们被摧残后的遗迹；喜爱真实与善行，以及谎言与邪恶纵行时肆无忌惮的劲头；追求高尚圣洁的真理，迷失在堕落放荡的生活中；缺失信念和意义，却为他人的爱情奉献自身。他已经厌倦了世界上一切能够体验的，最终失去与生命的一切关联，为了寻求意义投向了死亡无限的神秘领域。

 

Finrod离开纳国斯隆德后，一直虎视眈眈的Celegorm和Curufin终于获得了实权。他们把前来求助的Luthien囚禁起来，想借助与多瑞亚斯的联姻扩张自己的势力。曾经借助爱情和工坊逃避现实的Curufin意识到他们再次站在了棋盘中央，没有后路可退，不前进就只有灭亡。而如今混乱不堪、亟待重新洗牌的世界正是Celegorm所期望的。Aredhel毁了所有爱过她的男人；Eol追逐着一份不会复回的爱被抛下贡多林的城墙，Ecthelion再也没有从无果爱情的地狱中得到解脱，而Celegorm内心留下的空洞无法用酒精或性爱填补，随着时间的推移几乎要将他整个吞噬，他开始转向暴力与权欲，期望胜利的荣光能让自己得到短暂的满足。但当整个纳国斯隆德都在兄弟二人的煽动下陷入狂热之时，他也率先感到了为权力而战的虚无。Luthien的心是年轻的，她美得耀目又充满活力。当她被关进地底的深牢中时，Celegorm久违地从她的痛苦中获得了一丝宽慰，就像猎物断气前垂死挣扎的时刻总能让他陶醉。

 

Galadriel醒来后，得知了之前发生的一切，被震惊和内疚击垮了。她用尽最后一点力气夹紧马腹一路飞驰向北，昼夜不休，希望能阻止Finrod，或者至少能在最后时刻陪伴他共同面对，如同Angrod和Aegnor当初那样，却在到达丁巴尔的边境时感知到了哥哥的死亡。她的马因为疲倦轰然倒下，她悲痛万分，还没有时间恢复体力和精神，森林里一对对绿色的眼睛就向她逼近过来，那些是常年在黑暗边境徘徊的恶狼。在疲惫中Galadriel匆忙应战，野兽的数量却远远超出她的预期。死亡真的是救赎吗？她茫然地想着，自己为什么会不加思考就独自来到这个地方，是否也是由于血统中的疯狂和对死亡的渴求？或许这样才是最好的结局，再也不需要面对往后的孤独和失去亲人的悲伤。在她几乎要放弃的时候，她年轻时爱慕的青年奇迹般地赶到，扫清了威胁她生命的怪物们，扶她站了起来。两个人浅色的衣服都溅满了鲜血，狼狈不堪。

 

“你怎么来了？”Galadriel问。

 

“我几天都没收到你的消息了，又听说纳国斯隆德发生了动乱。”Celeborn说，“我很担心你。”

 

这句话把Galadriel又拉回了现实，她的眼泪流了下来。

 

“是我的错……”在恐惧中她泣不成声地说，“Findarato临走前还在问我，我的回答却是让他去送死。我和我的家人都被诅咒了，我有一天也会变得疯狂，然后像羊羔一样投入死神的怀抱……”

 

Celeborn走上前，轻轻地拥抱着她让她冷静下来。

 

“你不会。”他笃定地说。

 

当天晚些时候，这对重归于好的夫妻在森林中烧火露营，讨论接下来该如何生活。Galadriel不愿再回纳国斯隆德，Celeborn也知道多瑞亚斯的同胞在这时恐怕更难接受自己的妻子。两人决定去西方的法拉斯港口，远离动乱和纷争，在那里开始新的生活。他们在法拉斯生育了一个女儿，家庭生活一度治愈了Galadriel内心的悲伤和惶恐。后来当法拉斯陷落时，他们随着Cirdan的人民迁居到巴拉尔岛避难，从此很少有人再得知二人的讯息。Luthien在Huan的帮助下再次逃脱牢笼，Feanor的儿子们被逐出纳国斯隆德，在多瑞亚斯边境遇到Beren，试图杀死这个人类再次掳过Luthien。他们的权威和荣誉已经全失，即使真的挟持了Luthien境况也不会有任何改善，Celegorm明白自己现在的所作所为无异于垂死挣扎的野鹿。但这一次他们失败了，Huan将两兄弟追出了很远，他们策马仓皇奔逃，过了整整一天才停下来休息。曾经被猎神赐福、意气风发的少年靠在树下喘息着，眼睛直勾勾地盯着灰蓝的天空，一言不发。Curufin猜想哥哥在为Huan的离去而伤心。“我们家里的人是要共同承担罪责的。”Curufin安慰他，“母亲不是，Huan也不是。”

 

“我们真是可悲的一家人。”Celegorm自嘲地笑了。

 

Beren和Luthien的爱战胜了最大的恶敌，甚至超越了死亡，成为永久流传的歌谣直到阿尔达的尽头；曾经想成为英雄的少年却成为了恶人，名字因为他们的故事才被后世知晓。这对传奇的恋人从曼督斯的殿堂返回人间，离开了精灵的族群，定居在欧西瑞安德的嘉兰岛上。新奇和刺激的生活与危险一同离他们远去了，Luthien作为人类生活了数十年，激情日益褪色，生活单调令人疲倦。于是她又回到了少女时期玫瑰色的梦境中，不受世俗和年岁的伤害。Beren珍惜她，即使在她日益冷淡、对自己的丈夫和儿子都无动于衷的时候也没有要求她做出任何改变，如同珍藏着蚌里一颗绝美的珍珠。有一天她睡下，就再也没有醒来；以人类的标准那时她还不算年老。她并没有死去，也不算活着，而是留在了自身永恒美好的乐园中。Beren和Luthien的儿子，Dior Eluchil在孤独中长大，没有从母亲这里获得过半分关心，而Beren对妻子的爱太过强烈，也没有多少关怀留给自己的孩子。在Dior离开去往多瑞亚斯之后，再也没有人得知关于Beren的任何消息。


	15. Concussion

Maedhros的人生有一个完美得无可挑剔的开始。他是第一家族的长子，得到了最好的教育和最多的关注，即使在Feanor家族住在佛米诺斯的那段时间也是如此。他言行举止从容优雅，尽管没有继承父亲的技艺，但在学术、政治和绘画上都有自己的成就；无论是Finwe王庭的事务还是家事，他都能处理得井井有条，因此受众人爱戴。至此，这条坦途一帆风顺，所有的事情都让他满意。

 

是从什么时候开始，这条路偏离了正轨呢？在他小时候，如果作业中出现了一个错字，他就将整页纸全部重写一遍，因为他无法忍受任何不完美、不和谐的元素。当他犯下第一个错误后，他发现人生不能像作业一样撕碎重来。错误和错误相互重叠累积，为一个错误做出补救的努力造成另一个错误，如同积木搭成的高塔，抽掉一块就会全然崩塌。有一天他惊恐地发现，自己已经成为了由错误塑造成的结果：一个杀害亲族、背负着黑暗的誓言、残疾并且药物成瘾的可怜人。他的过去如同鬼魂追逐驱逼着他，绝望感无以复加，让他失去了继续做任何事情的动力。

 

“神在做什么呢？” 他想，“为什么不把这个失败的世界付之一炬，然后着手重建？”

 

他试图将这种绝望的源头解释给Fingon，但后者则能欣然接受生活的缺陷和不公，无法理解绝望对人的心灵造成的损伤。（Aredhel则对他承受的痛苦毫不关心，只把这种损伤当作艺术品欣赏，想收藏进她自己的怪奇博物馆中）。Maedhros和Fingon在青年时代就认定对方为灵魂伴侣，但彼此性格投合的表象下实际隔着理解的鸿沟，他们以为自己是因为共同的爱好和想法而被对方吸引，实际则是因为差异：Maedhros向往着光，而Fingon的心灵则渴求黑暗。情侣们往往认为爱能消弭一切隔阂，却忽略了每个心灵都是一座孤岛，两个独立个体间永远不可能完全理解。“Kano，”有次闲聊的时候Maedhros困惑地问，“你有没有遇到过这种情况，以为某个人应该会了解自己的一切，实际上所知的却很有限？””有。“Maglor一边收拾着档案一边漫不经心地回答，”你。“

 

在Maedhros正式向贝尔兰各族群和领地发出召集令前，他和Fingon难得行使了一次领主的特权，将事务交给手下，然后在边境线上消失了整整十天。他们的本意是探查地形、规划未来精灵和人类联军的路线和进攻时机，但这个严肃的事务完成的过程相当轻松愉快。二人从东边出发，从他们踏上这段旅程开始，昼夜便停止了交替， 天空中一直闪着钻石般的明亮阳光，日船划到天际线的边缘便再度从东方升起。辛姆林的炉火熊熊燃烧着，空气沉静而凝滞，骤火之战所有后事处理完后Fingon在这里暂住了一段时间，那时他才有了时间和精力为死去的父亲哀悼。百年和平时期他们曾经在辛姆拉德狩猎，众马驰掣、金戈玉帛的场景重现在眼前，草木铺开在战火烧毁的焦土上。二人小心地沿着多索尼安的边界西进，昼夜不息的大风曾让他们寸步难行。Maedhros说敌人对多索尼安的把守并不严密，迟早有一天要先夺回高地，恢复东西线间的通讯；他在那股完美主义的意气驱使下，想要恢复安格班合围时代的梦想。米斯林湖畔熙熙攘攘，尚年轻的诺多们驻扎在河的两岸，划分界线的是他们踏着火焰而来还是穿越冰川而来。Maedhros闻到了煎茶和草药的气味，穿着白衣服的女人脚步匆忙地在帐篷里进进出出。 几百年的时间从身边倏然而过，记忆的负担从他们身上卸下了，成为了实体留在他们身后；每走一步，Maedhros和Fingon就感到自己年轻了一岁。

 

他们最后一天到达了米斯林湖南部，距希斯隆至高王的宫殿只有半天行程。二人在永不沉落的日光下亲吻，唇舌纠缠在一起，还残留着一些酒精的味道，让他们的呼吸都粗重起来。Maedhros把Fingon按在柔软的草地上，齿尖掠过对方的下颌、颈动脉和锁骨，一边解开Fingon衬衫的扣子一边继续地向下探去。很快一副年轻、健康的身体就暴露在微凉的空气中，肌肉的线条分明，分布着一些新新旧旧的伤痕，因为情欲和刺激而微微颤抖着。Fingon的眼神失焦，性器半垂着，Maedhros心中再次涌起那股想要完全占有对方、不仅是肉体连灵魂也想融合在一起的冲动。于是他带着笑意问，”Findekano……你在想什么？“

 

“我在想……”Fingon刚想回答，性器就被对方恶作剧般地含入口中，汹涌的快感把他的话语都变成了断续的呻吟。Maedhros的节奏不紧不慢，让他始终无法达到顶端，因此不满地呢喃着，“快点……”

 

Maedhros抬起头，“我们前几天都太着急了。我想好好地、完全地占有你。”

 

话语的内容刺激得Fingon浑身发抖，以至于Maedhros的手指探入甬道扩张时里面已经足够湿润柔软，急切地吮吸着放入其中的东西。Maedhros硬挺的性器摩擦着他自己的，接着从正面一寸寸地撑开内壁填满他体内的空隙，一直到最深的地方。他把手放在小腹上，似乎还能感到对方的形状，另一只与恋人十指相扣，双腿被最大限度地分开，这种无所保留的亲密感让他几乎落下泪来。Maedhros停住了动作，托起他的左腿，从侧面重新进入Fingon。

 

“我在想……”喘息的间隙Fingon艰难地说，“我们这么亲密……永不黯淡的光芒……和平的生活，这些都是我们应得的，却等了这么久……”

 

他脊背的轮廓和Maedhros的胸口紧紧地贴在一起，Maedhros的双臂环绕着他，一边温柔的抽插着一边亲吻着他的耳廓和后颈。甜蜜的折磨不知道持续了多久，在这样的日光下两人也失去了时间观念。临近高潮的时候Fingon转过头索吻，Maedhros也热烈地回应着他，伴随着释放时哭泣般的低吼，无望地渴求着交换全部的思想和灵魂。

 

 

他们继续这样拥抱着，直到双方的呼吸都渐渐平复才分开。之后，两人在旁边的溪水中一边洗澡一边嬉闹着，仿佛回到了童年在维林诺的时光。Maedhros在河边支起了烤架开始烤刚捞上来的鱼，Fingon则去前方的森林准备打几只兔子。当他回来的时候，望着虽然低挂在山岭边缘但依旧耀目的阳光，露出了不可置信的表情。

 

“我一走到西边天就开始暗了，”Fingon把手上拎着的兔子递给Maedhros，“怎么这边还是白天？”

 

Maedhros摇了摇头，“这几天一直都是这样的永昼，在贝尔兰……在维林诺都没有出现过这样的奇观。一路上既没有敌人，也没有其他人烟。”他有点不确定地推断，“像一场梦一样。”

 

“也许我们应该留在这里。”烤肉的香气弥漫在空气中，Fingon玩笑般地说，“我可不想从这种梦里醒过来。”但当他们收拾好行李，熄灭了篝火时，Fingon却率先骑上马背，准备赶往这次旅途最终的目的地。Maedhros将从那里南下，去多瑞亚斯和纳国斯隆德寻找支持。他有点犹豫，半认真地问，“你不想留在这儿吗？”

 

Fingon笑了出来，“你真的相信这个啊！”

 

“前方是黑暗的时代。”

 

“前方是最好的时代。”活着的火焰镶嵌在山间，金色的辉光披在Fingon身上，如同另一个世界的王袍，“我们去战争、复仇、取得胜利，夺回属于我们的东西。”在这个光辉闪耀的时代他微笑着，不憎恨什么，也不会因为死亡而感到遗憾。这究竟是异世界、是梦境、还是Maedhros的记忆在那次震荡冲击后出现了偏差，再也无从得知，因为唯一一个见证者现在已经不存在于世。Fingon战死于精灵发起的贝尔兰第五次战役中，对国家和对爱的忠诚让他孤身奋战，不顾断裂的骨头、被撕扯开的肌肉和神经，只想坚持得再久一些，等到艾尔达大军会合胜利时刻的到来。

 

Maedhros在东线受到了炮火的冲击，等他恢复神智、穿过重重包围到达约定的地点时，看到的只有浸在血污中的银蓝王旗。黑云密布，堡垒崩塌，终战的号角早已消散，大地如同死水般寂静无声。他跪在地上，头脑一片空白，手指紧紧地抠进沙土中，直到指甲中渗出鲜血。这时从远处的地平线上传来了闷沉的回响，不似任何活物所能发出的嘶哑、诡异之音，像一阵绝望的旋风扫过漫山遍野的尸骨。声音越来越强、越来越悲切，Maedhros才发现那是他自己的叫喊。在他身后，所有的梦想尽数毁灭，因为恋人相逢的喜悦而绽放的鲜花再也不会在这片土地上盛开。


	16. Paranoia

“我梦见彗星悬浮于天空之上。”

 

Orodreth说。巨大的锈色球体压向地表，然后从那看似死气沉沉的星球中，传来了无法理解的歌声。

 

自此之后他便惴惴不安，深信彗星的到来就意味着这个世界的末日。这种梦中的灵感既没有来源，也无法向他人解释，因此人们只认为第三家族血脉中的疯狂再次觉醒了。国王修建了巨大的天文望远镜，夜夜在密布的星群里寻找那颗毁灭之星的踪迹，研究神秘学与晦涩的象形文字。但他越是求索，就陷入了越深的恐怖中，渐渐失去了理智。泪雨之战的三年后，Orodreth的尸体被发现在纳国斯隆德的地底深处，没有任何明显的伤口，表情因为惊惧而扭曲，被推测是因为心力憔悴、精神失常而死。

 

在Orodreth神智尚清醒的时候，他派人将子女送往巴拉尔岛，法拉斯港口陷落后Cirdan和海港的民众住在那里。在他疯狂的预言中，这是地上所有生命最后的避难所。但Finduilas执拗地不愿意离开这个乐园，不相信会有危险降临，认为父亲只是患了多疑症；这也是绝大多数人的想法。Orodreth无奈，于是为她订了婚，对象是全国的求婚者中最英俊勇敢的青年将领，希望在自己死后（他早已有了这种预感）仍有人能保护女儿。对这桩婚事Finduilas倒没有什么意见，她只想持续这种随心所欲的快乐生活，对爱情不感兴趣，毫不在乎未来的丈夫是谁，在Gwindor失踪后她也就把订婚的事忘得一干二净。当纳国斯隆德的第二任国王也死于非命时，Gil-galad过于年幼且远在南方的海港，还未成年的公主不明就里地被推上王位，成为纳国斯隆德临时的统治者。

 

一开始Finduilas感到茫然无措，她从未参与过政治，也看不懂公文和税务表格上的内容。但很快她发现这个职务完美地满足了自己喜欢发号施令的嗜好，对“如何治理一个国家”有了自己独特的见解，包括加收赋税，大兴土木，把所有的钱都花在自己喜欢的艺术品、时装和宴会上，在赌桌上一掷千金寻找刺激。一些人提出反对，但大部分贵族也热爱这样奢侈挥霍的生活，在他们的支持下公主清扫了异见者，将他们驱逐出境。泪雨之战后的贝尔兰，奥克和妖兽遍布山野，放逐与死刑无异。纳国斯隆德在四百年的辉煌历史之后落入短见者与暴君王女的手里，陷入了混乱与黑暗中。

 

Celebrimbor没有离开，但也几乎没有人记得他的存在。关于古老年代纳罗格河谷矮小的原住民们， 纳国斯隆德的建造者高尚的献身，Feanor的两个儿子曾经掀起的骚乱，Luthien短暂的造访和追寻精灵宝钻的任务，仿佛和维林诺时期一样遥远虚幻，被埋没在永生的精灵们漫长的记忆中。只有Celebrimbor如同旧日的幽灵游荡在工坊中，有时他从人们面前走过，对方过了很久才反应过来眼前的人是谁，连忙跟他打招呼，“Tylperinquar殿下！您最近在忙什么呢？”

 

“我在研究这座城市的魔力。”他就这么说，笑了笑离开了，再次消失在众人的视线中。没人知道他的目的，也没有人关心。

 

一开始纳国斯隆德积累的财力还足够支持这种穷极奢侈的生活，但很快便陷入连年赤字的状态，精灵、人类与矮人的国度被一个个摧毁，纳国斯隆德也没有了从贸易获得的经济来源，只能追加各种名目的税款。民心日益溃散，王室镇压的手段也愈加严酷，国家濒临分崩离析的边缘。这时一个人类来到了纳国斯隆德，还带回了被认为早已在泪雨之战中阵亡的Gwindor。

 

Finduilas此时刚刚成年不久，见到人类青年的第一眼就爱上了他。她的少女时代浸在长辈们爱的蜜罐中，不理解世间的苦难、忍耐与付出，她年轻的心第一次为了爱情而感到忧愁。她不知道该如何表达爱意，只想到把一切最好的东西送给心上人，满足他的一切愿望，就像自己童年所得到的爱一样。她送给青年昂贵的衣着、珍贵的典籍，命人将安格拉赫尔剑打造一新；如果对方要求，她甚至愿意把整个国家都拱手相赠。向来任性自私的公主在这样的过程中，第一次感到为所爱之人付出的快乐和满足感。但这些礼物既不能让她的人类恋人安心，她的爱也没有得到回应。Gwindor前来找Finduilas，告诉她人类的名字叫Turin，真实身份是被诅咒缠绕的命运之子。他激动地提起之前的婚约，以及自己在黑暗洞窟中如何拼死保存那枚订婚戒指，但Finduilas只觉得他面目可憎。“婚事是父亲定下的，”她傲慢地说，“但你违反了父亲的命令，私自带人去参战，你有为我考虑过吗？在你离开纳国斯隆德的那一刻，婚姻就作废了。”

 

接下来发生的事件没有人知道真相。有人说Gwindor虽然出身良好、性情高尚，但他的心已经彻底在Morgoth的矿洞中，被日日夜夜的折磨扭曲了。也有流言说大权在握的公主嫌恶挂着她未婚夫名号、但已经不成人形的精灵，担心他妨碍自己新的爱情，于是罗织罪名要致其于死地。总之事情就这样发生了，Gwindor痛斥Finarfin家族的女儿背信弃义，聚集了一批早就对王室不满的势力、和当初被放逐郊野有幸存活的人们，以Gil-galad的名义掀起了叛乱要推翻恶公主的统治。讽刺的是，整个事变从开始到结束，Gil-galad本人都毫不知情，因此有人暗地怀疑叛乱只是莫须有的罪名。此时的Turin因为他的出身和之前的功绩在纳国斯隆德获得了极大的声望，人们相信他的到来预示着精灵与北方大敌长久战争将会以胜利终结，Celebrimbor也现身呼吁工匠行会支持Finwe的后代。于是Turin和Celebrimbor带领支持者平息了这场闹剧般的动乱，带头的Gwindor一众被判处死刑。行刑当天，Finduilas盛装坐在看台上吃着布里欧修，天真无邪地笑了，样子楚楚动人又令人毛骨悚然。

 

“现在没有什么人能阻碍我们了。”她问Turin，“是什么让你如此不安？你想要什么我都可以给你。”

 

于是Turin向她袒露心声，Morgoth囚禁了他的父亲并诅咒了他的家人，他希望能和黑暗大敌决一死战，并且认为精灵、人类再度联合，取得真正胜利的时刻已经到来。当知道Turin的态度古怪是因为心系复仇，而不是某个难以捉摸的情敌，Finduilas长久的怀疑恐惧终于消散了。她开心极了，立刻就下令全国备战。Turin组织了一场又一场振奋人心的演讲，纳国斯隆德的居民们在费拉刚的大门前建造了一座横越纳罗格河的大桥，设计者正是消失在公众视野中多年的Celebrimbor，他凭借自己的天赋才华将桥设计的庞大又坚固。全国都笼罩在胜利的幻梦中，忘了泪雨之战的失败是多么惨痛，而现在的兵力又远不及二十三年前全贝尔兰精灵与人类的联军。

 

第一纪元495年，格劳龙和奥克大军在德能平原与纳罗格河谷地区燃起烈火，全国的战士在Turin的带领下出战，随即发现敌我势力悬殊到令人难以想象的地步，而他们面对的还不到Morgoth兵力的十分之一。前方全军覆没，而敌人通过大桥长驱直入，进入纳国斯隆德烧杀抢掠，家臣四散溃逃，Finduilas没有等到爱人凯旋，而是被冲进来的兽人俘虏了。她从没吃过这种苦，慌忙地大喊着求救，却无人应答。这时她才发现，曾经爱她、关心她的所有人，在很久之前就不在这座宫殿里了。她和其他人被押送着前往北方，因为天气寒冷、路途漫长，她渐渐失去了意识，对自己的遭遇变得漠然起来，只是怀念着从前坐在Finrod的膝盖上，听他讲旅途中的奇观或者编出来的幻想故事，想着Curufin制作的那些精美的项链和手镯，想着父亲还没疯的时候，冬天的夜里会端一杯热可可进屋哄她睡觉，她现在多想再喝一杯父亲做的热可可啊！Gil-galad刚学会说话的时候，第一句说的不是“爸爸”而是“姐姐”……在她订婚后，蓝色眼睛的漂亮青年教她读写和骑射，满足她所有孩子气的要求。她并不感伤，也不自怜自哀，实际上是精神和父亲疯狂后一样已经去到了另一个世界。就在这种浑浑噩噩的茫然中，她正想到不争气的厨师每次都会忘记在咖啡上浇四分之一勺的焦糖，就感到一股滚烫的液体从胸口流了出来，顺着大腿淌下去。“别忘了加糖！你知道这个咖啡有多苦吗？”她愤怒地喊，然后思想就像断了动力的音乐盒一样骤然停止。Finduilas被长枪钉死在树上，直到死仍是处女，身后为她而建的乐园轰然崩塌。

 

此时Turin受了格劳龙的蒙骗，正快马加鞭地赶回多尔露明。Celebrimbor从熊熊燃烧着的人间地狱中逃了出来，站在远处的一个小山丘上。他手上握着一颗绿色的宝石，在他周围烧焦的草木渐渐复苏，甚至冒出了绿芽；这是纳国斯隆德的第一任国王用以驱动整个城市的魔法，也是他偏执地追求过的爱情。他看着这个曾经背叛Finrod、放任他在黑暗中死去的国家毁于自己招致的灾难，听着树枝烧断、建筑倒塌的声音和隐约的哭声，面无表情地转身离开了，无人知道他的去向。


	17. Possession

Dior Eluchil自幼便熟知孤独。Beren与Luthien隐居在阿督兰特河中央青翠的嘉兰岛上，周围既没有精灵的族群也没有人类。父母没有怎么给过他关爱，他性格孤僻，童年大部分时间都独自在山野间探索，绘制动植物的图鉴，制作蝴蝶标本。二十七岁的时候，他为了寻找一个从未见过的蝴蝶品种，一路追踪到蓝山脚下。他到达那里时已是晚上，从不封冻的河水从高空飞流直下， 蓝希尔拉玛斯瀑布的喧响声自亘古而来、昼夜不息。Dior看着水流拍击到石头上激起的白浪，和水面上闪烁着的微弱星光，这时甜美诡秘的歌声穿过訇响的水声占据了他的心智，让他不自觉地一步步走向湍急的水流中心。等他意识到这个歌声很可能是传说中游荡在贝尔兰南部的水妖，水已经没过了他的锁骨，水藻盘在他的腰间和脚踝，一股冰冷湿滑的力量抓住他的手腕，将他拖到水下。溺水的痛苦让他骤然清醒过来，拼命地挣扎，在慌乱中抓住了一只伸入水下的手，用尽全力浮出水面呼吸，这才逃离了危险。

 

这时他发现刚刚伸出援手的是一个辛达少女，她拉着Dior，二人一起游回岸边。从惊愕中恢复过来后，Dior得知女孩的名字叫Nimloth，是自己母亲家族的远亲，从多瑞亚斯远游至此。“我听说这附近有美人鱼可以帮人实现愿望，”Nimloth说，“因为好奇就想来看看，没想到是这种怪物。”

 

“这些是水妖，”Dior告诉她，“它们是会变化形体的、危险的捕食者，用歌声引诱过路的人。”看到少女有些遗憾的表情，他补充道，“不过，据说它们原来的确是人鱼。”

 

“那为什么……？”

 

Dior摇了摇头，“我不知道。倒是有这样的歌谣，说水中的人鱼因为爱上了陆地上的人，就把他拖进了水底，因为这种恶行失去了形体，变成凶狠的妖怪。不过这些都只是编出来的故事吧。”

 

“爱也会让人变成怪物啊。”Nimloth若有所思地说。

 

二人生起了火，一边把身上烤干，一边谈起了多瑞亚斯，那个Dior的外祖父建立、他本人却从未去过的第二故乡。欧西瑞安德南部自古以来就没有精灵和人类涉足过，从此之后也再也不会有人到达。Nimloth的出现打破了Dior无尽孤独的生活，他们彼此相爱，在青翠的山林和闪光的泉水间畅游，在蓝山脚下缔结婚姻、建立家庭，有了一对双胞胎男孩和一个女儿。 Elured和Elurin与他们的父母无异，而Elwing幼年时就与水亲近，喜欢沉在河底一动不动吓唬她的哥哥们：她双眼紧闭，没有一丝呼吸，仿佛一具尸体只有黑色的长发随水波沉浮。直到两个男孩惊慌地拽来父亲，她才猛地睁开眼睛，从水里蹿出，吓得双胞胎兄弟们大哭起来。 

 

“别这么对你的哥哥们。”Dior只好一边安抚着两个儿子一边轻声责备女儿。

 

Elwing就咯咯地笑了起来，“我在水底潜了整整一个小时呢。”

 

“你是世界上潜水时间最长的小精灵。”Dior也笑了起来。

 

对于女儿的异常能力，Dior并不理解，但也没有太过在意。这样平淡幸福的家庭生活没有持续多久，多瑞亚斯就发生了令所有人震惊的悲剧：Elu Thingol被诺格罗德的矮人杀害，Melian王后在心碎中离开，而明霓国斯惨遭矮人洗劫，阿斯卡河底铺着沾满血迹的黄金。萨恩渡口一战后，Dior成为Thingol的继承人，带着妻子和年幼的儿女回到多瑞亚斯。时间和灾祸在明霓国斯侵蚀出种种令人心碎的伤痕，任何一个仍有鲜活记忆的人看到都会觉得触目惊心。雕刻石柱上镶嵌着的宝石在那场劫掠中被尽数抠掉，留下一个个丑陋的空洞，金漆上划痕累累，角落上接结着蛛网，木制的桌椅上纵横着白蚁的蛀痕，偏远的房间中散发着霉味。只有三个小孩子不为忧愁所扰，嬉闹的脚步声和吵闹声回响在空旷的大殿中。旧日这里曾经朝臣满座、乐音飘扬、剑戟林立，现在Luthien的存在本身都成为了传说， Daeron梦幻般的歌声再也不会响起， Beleg和Mablung已经死去，Celeborn和Galadriel一同移居海港，Nimloth的父母也在之前的千石窟战役中丧身，明霓国斯成为由乡愁构建的鬼城。

 

Dior承载了灰精灵一族的希望，甫一继位就投身于重建多瑞亚斯的工作。城市一天天复兴起来，婚姻生活并没有冲淡他和妻子的爱情，反而让它日益深刻，演化成无止无尽、无法满足的占有欲。他每天早出晚归，因为不了解Nimloth时时刻刻在做什么，心中的疑虑也越来越强烈。有一天他注意到妻子衣角和鞋尖处沾了一些湿泥，于是问她，“你今天去哪里了吗？”

 

“就在家里照顾孩子们而已。”Nimloth平淡地说。

 

她闪烁其词的答案证实了Dior的猜疑，让他顿感一阵寒意，却没有揭穿这个谎言，只是恍惚地随口说了两句，甚至没有意识到自己什么时候结束的这段对话。他既感到愤怒，又不愿相信妻子会对自己不忠，于是暗地里派人跟踪妻子，希望这一切只是一个误会。而接受委托的人回来汇报，说Nimloth每天都会离开明霓国斯去往森林深处，之后就莫名其妙地失去了踪影，连精灵的锐目也无法捕捉。这让Dior痛苦不堪，妒嫉又激发了他的无限联想，以至于后来看到Nimloth和任何男性交谈都令他不安。Nimloth有个从小一起长大的好友叫Ithildil，他曾经看到两个人有说有笑地回忆童年的往事，是否她已经厌倦了这场婚姻，开始寻找新的激情？终于他无法继续忍受下去，像下定决心要接受判决一样长叹了一口气，去问妻子，“Nimloth……你爱上其他人了吗？”

 

“你为什么会这么想？”Nimloth睁大了眼睛，表情既无辜又愤怒。

 

“你在对我说谎，这种情况多数都与第三者的出现有关……”

 

女人的神色突然变得慌张起来，她摇摇头，“不，不是这样的。我不知道……”她的呼吸声越来越急促，甚至开始啜泣起来。Dior把手放在她的肩上，试图让她冷静下来，“发生了什么？”

 

Nimloth没有回答他，只是颤抖着抬起头，伸手抚摸着爱人的脸颊，“……你还爱着我吗？”

 

“没有你我就无法继续活着。”

 

“那为什么要把我一个人留在日复一日的孤独里？”她责备地质问道。

 

这场本意是解开真相的对话最后无果而终，Dior还是不知道妻子有什么秘密，只能承诺她明霓国斯的复建即将完成，之后他就会有更多时间承担作为父亲和丈夫的责任。夫妻二人各自怀着心事，明明每天生活如常，Dior却感觉这段婚姻变得紧张而疏远，仿佛能清楚地听见爱人远离他的脚步声。他不明白其中的缘由，不断地思索自己可以做些什么，在深夜疯狂的爱情就如同洪水从门窗涌入房间，冰凉咸腥，窒息般的渴望时时刻刻地折磨着他，他找不到游出这片不存在的水泽中的方法，向上望去，朦胧摇晃的光线里隐约只有一双金色的眼睛在盯着他。像着了魔一样，他有一天悄悄跟随妻子进入森林，抽出了弓箭，异常冷静地射中了她的脚踝，然后梦游般地走回去，仿佛什么事情都没有发生。

 

在林间巡查的守卫很快就发现了受伤的王后，连忙将她带回去找医官治疗。她的伤并不重，但因为跟腱受到了损伤，很长一段时间内都不能走路，受伤的原因也不得而知，护卫们搜遍了周围的森林也没有找到敌人，最后只能得出周围的猎人射偏了方向这样的结论。秋天到来的时候，多瑞亚斯已然恢复了从前的光彩，并且举办了盛大的宴会，邀请周围绿精灵和人类友人前来见证这个古老国度的第二次生命。空闲下来后，Dior把所有时间都用来照顾卧床休息的妻子，他们仿佛又回到了新婚后朝夕相处的那段时间，Nimloth显得憔悴了很多，但大概是因为受到爱人关注的原因，又变回了她原来开朗温柔的样子。她常常请求丈夫推着轮椅带她去埃斯加尔督因河边，说很怀念从前两人在阿督兰特河畔的小木屋。暮色渐临，晚霞把河面染成了一片华丽的金红色，一阵风从永恒之地吹来，卷起地上的落叶在空中飘舞。

 

“相爱的人真的可以永远在一起吗？”Nimloth喃喃地说，“我们结婚的第二年，我害怕你会不爱我了，还去向水里的人鱼许愿……”

 

“我从来都没有停止过爱你，”Dior俯下身来亲吻她的额头，“别乱想。我们会永远像现在这样幸福、快乐。”

 

“真的吗？”Nimloth不满足地确认。

 

“嗯。”

 

那天深夜，一位从欧西瑞安德赶来的使者，将镶着精灵宝钻的瑙格拉弥尔交给Dior，他知道这就是他归于传说的父母离世的证明。在悲伤中他想到小的时候，自己从噩梦中惊醒，白亮的光线在苍穹之上燃烧，点亮了巨大的、如同野兽一般的云团。他冷汗直流，恐惧极了，冲进父母的房间想要寻求安慰，只看到Luthien安静地沉睡着，再也不会醒来，而Beren则坐在嘎吱嘎吱的摇椅上，注视着她一言不发，眼神中没有一点光芒。那时他就明白，他已经失去了自己的父母。随着精灵宝钻一起到来的则是Feanor众子宣称宝钻所有权的来信，在Dior拒绝将父母的遗物交给他们后，深冬的千石窟宫殿遭到了来自Feanor儿子们的突袭。断臂的头狼带领他的不死之军，点燃了整个明霓国斯，不惜付出任何代价找出宝钻的所在之地。如果之前Maedhros还有着些许对生活本身的憧憬，现在他活着的唯一目的就是为了完成誓言，而泪雨之战的经历也让他确信曼督斯的诅咒对自己无效，他不会被杀，死亡只会在他自己选择的时刻找上来，而在夺回精灵宝钻前他无意面见死神。地面上所有出口都被封锁了，多瑞亚斯的居民带着小王子们和公主，以及瑙格拉弥尔从地下暗道分三路撤离，而Luthien的后代则带着将士迎战Celegorm三兄弟的先头部队。他明白只要精灵宝钻在自己家族的手中一日，Feanor的儿子们就永远不会让自己的国度和家庭安宁。

 

在第二次精灵残杀精灵的惨剧中，Celegorm、Caranthir和Curufin命丧当场，Dior的卫队全军覆没，他自己躺在血泊中，感到麻木和困倦如同温柔的水流一般包裹住自己。Nimloth行动不便，跌跌撞撞地到处寻找自己的丈夫，最后只找到了一具即将断气的尸体。她急切地冲过去，一下子跌在地上，挣扎着爬到丈夫身边，趴在他身上亲吻他带着血腥气的嘴唇。她的脸上露出了既悲伤又有些宽慰的神情，因为只有死亡才能造出永不背弃、永不分离的爱人。

 

“不要……离开我……”Dior的嘴唇翕动着，发出难以分辨的气声。

 

Nimloth把头抵在他的胸口低声抽泣，不断重复着咒文般的低语，“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”精灵女性的眼睛中渐渐浮现出诡异的金色，所说的语言成了野兽般的低吼，身体也变成了一股不具形态的水流，紧紧地拥抱着所爱之人，带着凶狠的爱意，撞开窗户飞向埃斯加尔督因河中。河面倒映着燃烧的火光，水中女妖将精灵拖入深邃的河底，就像她第一次在蓝希尔拉玛斯瀑布旁见到世界上最美丽的少年就想做的事情一样，永远地、完全地拥有他，从身体到灵魂，一刻也不与恋人分离。

 

这个时候带领Elured，Elurin和Elwing逃难的一队人正沿着地下暗河中前行，感到了迎面吹来的凉风，因为终于到了出口而欢呼庆幸，只有小公主突然大喊大叫起来，“不要过去！不要过去！不要过去！”她一下子挣开了保姆牵着她的手，跳进了深不见底的暗河中。还没等有人下水把她救上来，密集的箭矢就射向了无辜的人群。这是Celegorm的一队手下，在失去领主的悲愤中开始屠杀平民，并抓走了双胞胎，让他们在森林中活活饿死。只有Elwing一个人活了下来，她顺着河水飘到下游，被另一队带着精灵宝钻逃出来的人们救上岸，南下西瑞安河口寻找避难之地。 Maedhros和Maglor搜遍了整个明霓国斯也没有找到他们想要的宝石，因为清理战场的时候没有找到Dior和Nimloth的尸体，他们一度以为两人带着精灵宝钻幸存下来，在附近搜索了很长时间，直到后来才得知宝石流落到西瑞安河口；那时Elwing刚刚成年。


	18. Obsession

Aredhel死去的当夜，贡多林城主失去了一贯的理智，他的怒火令所有见到的人都心惊胆寒。他用白布罩住了妹妹的尸体，然后提着剑冲向关押着Eol的牢房，扬言要让他尝遍世界上所有的痛苦后才能获得死亡的恩赐。Eol得知了Aredhel的死讯，仿佛已经接受了自己的命运一样无动于衷，只有Idril一路追着父亲劝他冷静下来。她的劝慰最终成功了，第二天Eol依照律法被判处死刑。在卡拉督尔黑岩盘绕的山顶，Maeglin一言不发地望着他的生父被带到城墙边缘，这时Turgon来到了他的身后。

 

“转过身去吧。”他说，“别看。”他的声音中已经没有了愤怒，只有彻夜未眠的疲倦和无尽的悲伤。

 

Maeglin就顺从地转了过去，这时他听见了父亲高声的诅咒，然后一切又归于寂静。

 

“我很抱歉。”Turgon说。

 

Maeglin的泪水无声地流了下来。他才恍惚地意识到，自己在一夜之间失去了母亲和父亲。他想拥抱自己的舅父，既是想给对方安慰也是寻求慰藉，但最终还是没有任何行动。他几乎没有和外界有过任何交流，对他人在思考什么、关注什么不得而知，对其中的隔膜心怀恐惧、不堪忍受。即使Turgon接受他，对他视如己出，这种畏惧也从来没有消退。从此之后他在贡多林的日子里，总是有意无意地讨好这些诺多族人，勤快地学习采矿和锻造，参与议事讨论，对他人的请求来者不拒，在战场上勇猛无畏，这是他对已经过世的母亲和她的族裔绝望的求爱。但他在贡多林或者贝尔兰任何一个角落都没有所谓亲密的朋友，世间的交往本质上对他而言都是一种折磨。

 

Aredhel身上散发出致命的爱情气息，在她死后仍在折磨着她的受害者们。她的死让Maeglin一度痛苦得发狂，所有令他魂牵梦绕、血脉贲张的渴望全部都落成虚空，爱情摄人的甜香消散在空气中，萦绕着整个白城，可望而不可及。他闭着眼睛，如同野兽一样四处搜寻着微弱的余香，在这条线索的牵引下登上顶楼，看到月光下的Idril Celebrindal，她有着母族的发色和外貌，却遗传了父族的灰色眼睛，和Turgon一样——和Aredhel一样。于是他走上前去，脱下自己的外套递给Idril。

 

“夜里很冷。”他说。

 

Idril有些勉强地接受了对方的关心，指尖相碰的时候她猛地颤抖了一下，后退了一步。“谢谢。”她不自然地说。

 

“公主，”Maeglin把视线转向上空，“你认为月光是贞洁的吗？她高高在上、遥不可及，却又把自己投向每一个晦暗下流的角落。她不知道在黑夜里有人受到了她的引诱，陷入了爱情的折磨中；所有的快乐都离开了他。”

 

“那么这个人的确很不幸。”Idril简短地评论道。

 

“但这不是他的错。难道不是美丽的月光先落在他身上，成为了他所有不幸的源头吗？”

 

Idril知道这些话语意有所指，但她和Aredhel不同，不会被寂寞、黑暗和心灵的饥渴吸引，这些只会让她更加恐惧；困惑、危险和失败也无法打动她。她后悔对这位刚到来的亲戚表示亲近和友好，从此之后在一切场合近可能远离他。Maeglin把自己真实的悲哀交给对方，却遭到了Idril的冷落，对于这样的不公他只是默默地忍受着。那段时间因为他的活跃受到了Turgon的喜爱和重用，俨然成为了Turgon的继承人，也有不少人主动与他交好，竖琴家族的领主Salgant就是其中之一。他请Maeglin来自家的宴会，询问这位白城最受瞩目的年轻人郁郁寡欢的原因。“你看你呀，名望、地位、财富，能有的都有的了。”Salgant喝了几杯，脸涨得通红，似醉似醒地说，“还有什么不满足的呢？八成是因为女人吧。”

 

Maeglin没有回答，Salgant大笑出声，“哈哈！那一定就是了。女人啊，有了她们日子难过，没了她们日子没法过……不过你真应该学学你的母亲，别在一棵树上吊死，该寻欢作乐的时候就及时享受......”

 

“你这是什么意思？”

 

“什么，没有人告诉过你吗？”Salgant愣了一下，“……也是，毕竟死者为大嘛。要让陛下知道我说了这种话，我这个头明天还能不能继续呆在脖子上都不一定……”

 

“告诉我。”

 

Salgant被Maeglin突然严肃起来的语气吓到了，就压低声音讲了关于诺多的白公主似是而非的流言，说这位恶名在外的公主从不知忠诚为何物，在提里安的时候和每一个城里最英俊的男青年都有过风流韵事，刚来到贝尔兰就跟着Feanor的儿子私奔，后来在贡多林又搞出一堂悔婚的闹剧。Maeglin诧异地发现，尽管母亲讲了那么多从前的故事，他对母亲本人还是几乎一无所知。那天他住在竖琴家族的宅邸中，老Salgant为他介绍了自己的一个侄女，那个姑娘的美貌比起Idril本人都不算逊色，她在夜里用温存缓解了Maeglin胸中的负担，但她身上没有爱情的气味。这个揭露真相的夜晚留给Maeglin的是身体上些微的疲倦，以及要抓住眼前的快乐的决心。从此他不再长久地望着孤月，而是想尽一切办法获得自己想要的东西。

 

在Tuor到达之前，Turgon和Ecthelion就已经发展出了深刻的友谊。尽管Ecthelion并未如Turgon所愿的那样成为他的家人，但他们的关系已经比世界上任何兄长和妹婿之间都更加亲近。两人时常一同喝酒下棋，从政事到家事聊上一整夜，也不避讳死者的名字，就好像Aredhel不久之后就会从猎场回来，而Fingolfin和Fingon在西北的某个城墙边守望着安格班合围……家庭是Turgon最珍视的，也几乎是他的全部，他始终不愿意相信自己所有的家人都已经死去了。而他的亲生女儿长大后也因为Elenwe的事情和他有了隔阂，Idril始终坚定地认为母亲已经离世，现在的Elenwe是父亲出现的幻觉。两人都倔强地相信自己的眼睛所看到的事物，因此往往闹得不欢而散。因为那名在水神指引下到达白城的人类，他在不安中询问Ecthelion的建议。“我做了错的事情吗？”他回想着Tuor在他的城门前高声说的话，“就像当初Feanaro那样，无视维拉们的警告，最终使自己的家族背上了诅咒。我也被骄傲冲昏了头脑吗？”

 

“你已经做出了决定。”Ecthelion说，“而且也没有改变这个决定的意图。”

 

“……是这样。”

 

“那就不要再自我怀疑。”Ecthelion握住他的手，“如果真的……如果残酷的命运真的降临了，我会用我的生命保护这座城市，和你。”

 

最终Turgon没有更改他的决定，也没有派人继续航行寻求那些高高在上的神们的原谅。Tuor在城中住下，他在数年的劳役生活和漫长旅程中留下了新新旧旧的伤口，Idril因为对新来的人类好奇，就主动提出帮他治疗。和传递维拉之命时表现出的威严不同，人类青年本人既不能算智慧也不怎么成熟，甚至还有点莽撞，他在人群中有些害羞的样子在Idril眼里也十分可爱。她一开始觉得这很有趣，在短短的几年内，人类成长的速度这么快，模样已经显得比自己还要年长了。Idril常常去找他，向他倾诉赫尔卡利希海峡的冰冷，母亲的亡魂，父亲对逝去之人执着的迷恋，新来的表亲内心的深邃黑暗。这些话她过去从未对任何人说过，从婴儿时期就开始缠绕着她的恐惧不安终于开始远离了她的心灵。Tuor只是安静地倾听着，没有做出更多评论，却更加勤奋地学习石工、建筑、纺织和切割金属的技艺，变得坚毅起来。精灵见过人类的寿数无法亲自见证的历史，而人类的脚步则踏上过比精灵领地更加广阔的河川。于是在雨季长久的叹息声中，在黄昏丘陵上的一个个故事里，爱情如同藤蔓一样顺着潮湿的城墙攀长。那年Turgon命最具技巧的工匠为Tuor量体订做合适的甲胄，作为礼物赠送给他，Idril亲手缝制内衬，走线的时候她的手指不小心被针扎了一下，细微的疼痛竟然让她一下子流出泪来。然后她意识到了悲伤的原因，她害怕在白色的布料上看到血迹，胸口的位置被敌人的长矛刺穿，于是急急忙忙地去找在树下练习剑术的Tuor。

 

“Tuor！”她对人类说，“不要莽撞……不要轻易地去冒险，像你以前那样，在练习场里都能把自己弄得浑身是伤。”

 

Tuor停了下来，面对突如其来的关心有些不知所措，注意到对方的眼眶有些红，似乎是遇到了什么伤心事。“我现在不会这样了。”他最后说，不敢抬头看对方的眼睛，“如果有任何人想要伤害你，我现在都可以战胜他们。你不用再感到恐惧了。”

 

这句话让Idril破涕为笑起来，“有你在的时候，我就什么都不害怕。”

 

在不知多少个寒暑交替的年月后，精灵之女和人类之子终于相互表明了心迹。Idril又拖了很久才向父亲提起这件事，因为Luthien的先例让她担心精灵和人类的爱情得不到家族的支持，她也在心底做好了最坏的打算。但让她惊讶的是，Turgon只是祝福她的未来能够幸福美满。唯一提出反对的是Elenwe，她比任何人都了解爱人之间长久分离的痛苦，担心寿命有限的人类不能长久地陪伴女儿。“我们两个刚从泰尼魁提尔回提里安、打算订婚的时候，父亲说‘我相信你做出的选择’。现在我自己成了父亲，才知道这种信任有多么难得。”Turgon安慰她。婚礼上Elenwe看着已经长大成人的女儿，激动地想去拥抱她，但走近Idril的时候却像一阵凉气儿一样从她的身上穿了过去。她只好偷偷擦了擦眼泪回到Turgon身边，感慨着，“你看我们的女儿，她多美啊。”

 

Tuor和Idril的婚姻以及他们的儿子Earendil给所有人都带来了欢乐，只有Maeglin因为多年的爱恋成为泡影而妒忌的发狂。他曾想尽一切办法阻止这场婚礼，在Tuor的杯子中投下毒药，结果水杯不走运地被侍者碰洒在地上毒死了一条狗，Tuor至此警觉起来，对周围严加防备。他又计划将Tuor引到隐蔽的山间杀死他，后者也没有上当。最后他无力地望着Idril和一个凡人宣誓彼此相爱，永不分离，Earendil的出生让他苦心经营而得的权力和地位成了一个笑话。在一切努力都失败后，他才意识到造成这一切不幸的根源并不是他视作眼中钉的外来人类，正是Idril本人。他的爱意演变成了憎恨和复仇的渴望，他想击落天上的明月，撕掉她假惺惺的、端庄高洁的面具，看着她挣扎、痛苦，陷入泥潭。当他在外出采矿途中被俘虏带到安格班时，他向Morgoth揭露了贡多林的位置和进攻路线，换取支配Idirl与被攻占后的贡多林的统治权。他返回贡多林的时候发起了高烧，满身是伤，对外解释是去山里采矿的时候遇到了事故，也没有人有兴趣询问更具体的细节。他们都习惯了Maeglin像阴影一样生活在白城里，隔一段时间就为他们带来美丽的宝石或者更精良的兵器，对他脸色为什么这么苍白或者神色如此疲倦的原因没人关心。他独自一人，在模糊的意识中喃喃地说着谵语，眼前飘过一个个白花花的影子，有他在安格班看到的恐怖妖兽，诺格罗德城中父亲的故交，还有他小时候发烧时母亲把拧干的湿毛巾放在他额头上的样子。母亲的嘴唇翕动着，他听不到她在说什么。这时父亲的声音响起来，这时他当时在城墙上说的话，但因为距离太远他当时没有听清楚，现在每一个词却清晰可闻，

 

“在这里你的所有希望都会落空，你将死得跟我一样惨。”

 

Maeglin清醒过来的时候已经是三天后，身上带着热度褪下后的虚弱感。他让厨师做了丰盛的晚餐，洗完澡又换上了一套新的衣服，在镜子里看到了精致的衣领上方自己孤独又可悲的脸。他收拾完毕，精神抖擞地去找Salgant，对他说，“你不是说要向我效忠吗？现在我有任务需要你的帮助，你表现忠心的时候到了。”

 

在Earendil七岁的那年，夏日之门的庆典上，升起的不是太阳，而是由钢铁和烈焰组成的巨大四足怪物。它慢慢地从蜷伏中起身，每一步都让地面震颤、山石滚落，它的背上是数以百计的炎魔，从每一个青铜和赤铜的管道中喷吐出火焰，内部则装载了半兽人的军队——Morgoth终于向隐匿之城发动了战争，将贡多林围困起来。Idril在一片混乱中拉着Earendil前往王之广场，她在和平年间和Tuor秘密修建了一条地下通道，为当初水神所预言的毁灭之日作出准备；她想告知父亲这条密道的存在，让父亲召集所有人组织撤离。但在路上她遇到了Maeglin，后者早就让Salgant去拖住Tuor，然后抓着母子二人来到城墙边，他要让Idril亲眼看到她的儿子被推入城墙下的火海中。“这都是你的错，公主，”他凶恶地说，“你给所有人带来了不幸，你把自己的儿子推向了死亡。”Earendil拼命地反抗，对他又踢又咬，这时Tuor赶到了，Maeglin才知道Salgant那个废物根本没敢去执行计划。他最后的生命消耗在这场毫不光荣的战斗中，和他的父亲一样从城墙上落了下去。在烈火的高温中他又看到Aredhel，如同贡多林上方的银月般白亮而朦胧，她似乎要伸手拉住自己。

 

“你给所有人带来了不幸，”在落入火海的前一刻Maeglin绝望地说，“你把自己的儿子推向了死亡。”

 

这时四方城门已经被攻破，大军逼近，战场转移向了中心的王之广场。坚守在那里Ecthelion和炎魔之首Gothmog战斗，拖着恶魔一起沉入了深不见底的泉井中。Idril找到了Turgon，告诉他关于密道的事情，请求父亲带着剩下的人撤离。“我不应该瞒着您。”Idril说，“但现在情势紧急，等您安全之后怎么责骂我都可以。”

 

Turgon看着他的梦想在烈火滔天的暗红苍穹下，白城处处飘落着灰烬之雨，知道末日已经无可避免地到来了。“我怎么会责备你，”他叹了口气，“我被骄傲冲昏了头脑，你比我更有远见。”

 

“跟我走吧！”Idril拉住父亲的手，“只要您活着，我们总能再建一个家园。”

 

“不会再有第二个贡多林了。”这时Elenwe来到Turgon身后，悲伤地说，“这座城市和我都是因为你的信念才能够存在，如果你走了，我们也会消失。”

 

这句话让Turgon有些费解。注意到了父亲的异常，Idril慌乱了起来，“怎么了？”

 

“你的母亲在对我说话……她会留在这里。”

 

“母亲已经死了，她从来都没有回来过！”Idril激动地说，“您难道忍心让我在失去母亲之后，再失去父亲吗？”

 

“我就在这里。”Elenwe说，“你能看到我，听到我，触摸到我。如果这不是真实的话，什么是真实呢？”

 

“快走吧！”Idril带着哭腔喊着，“我们可以去南边的海港，在将来有机会的时候把失去的领土夺回来。”

 

“贝尔兰还有什么地方可以去呢？”Elenwe说，“我和这座城，都是平息彼岸大能者们愤怒的牺牲品而已。”

 

“求您了父亲！现在离开还来得及。”

 

“留下来吧，我不想再和你分开了。”

 

Turgon沉思了片刻，拥抱了女儿，然后挣开了她的手，让Tuor带着她和全城的住民撤离。Idril歇斯底里地大喊着，在最后一刻也想让父亲回心转意，几乎是被强行拖到了她自己下令修建的密道口，直到看见了儿子才勉强冷静了一些，抱着不知道发生了什么的Earendil痛哭起来。Turgon站在末世黄昏的高塔之下，周围是誓与白城共存亡的王之家族，Elenwe在他的身边，告诉爱人在这一切结束之后，他不会孤身一人死去。当巨龙肆虐的火焰夺走了Turgon最后一息时，Elenwe的身影倏然消失，和让所有砖石相互连接、筑成城墙和高塔的信念一样。岩石之城开始从内部分崩离析，一开始缓慢而沉重，先倒下的是广场中心的白塔。随后其中所有的建筑都如同山崩海啸一般咆哮着溃落，在扬起的漫天沙尘终于渐渐散去时，贡多林已经成为了一片巨大的石堆，仿佛这座城市从未存在于世。


	19. Delirium

在继续完成诺多兰提的过程中，Maglor发现自己的记忆被他人的记忆占领了。一开始他只是想记录天鹅港发生的悲剧，但后来发生的事情证明诺多族的堕落至此才刚刚开始，于是他就继续写下去，渐渐就成了习惯和逃离誓言阴影的慰藉。为了躲避横行遍地的敌人的爪牙，Feanor的儿子们流浪在史前就形成的密林中，周围是南方的棕榈和蕨类植物，闪着微弱荧光的蜥蜴，和艾尔达精灵从未见过的奇异兽类。在这里Maglor用灯煤和骨胶制作墨水，记录在羊皮纸上，把厚厚的手稿整理在一个手提箱里。贝尔兰已经少有比他更年长的艾尔达精灵了，因此这段歌谣也就成了流亡者们的历史，其中所涉及的琐碎的细节、对话、情感和心理描写，远远超出了Maglor本人能够了解的范围，更像是无数个亡灵的合唱。而最后一道防线——时间——最终也被击溃，他开始有了对故事结局的种种构想，有一天一道灵感袭来，让他在纸上写下，

 

“彗星将悬浮于天空之上。”

 

正当他对自己为什么会产生这个念头感到不解时，有消息传来说精灵宝钻再度出现在西瑞安河口，在Dior的继承人Elwing手中。从贡多林逃难而来的Earendil也住在港口，他的父母，Tuor和Idril出海航向了西方，从此再也没有回来。Earendil和Elwing一同长大，两人之间的爱情源于已经毁于灾厄的古老国度，无尽泪水中漂浮着的白骨，布满巨大碎石的荒野废墟，和埃斯加尔督因河面上爬满青苔的残破石柱，而他们的婚姻让贝尔兰大陆上的血缘迷宫更加错综复杂。多年之后，他们的两个儿子，Elrond和Elros将完成这个迷宫最后的建构。Earendil是个勤奋又富有进取心的领导者，他带着流离的难民们在西瑞安河口建立村落，修缮房屋、规划街道，因此他有时天马行空漫无边际的想法也就被其他人包容了，譬如，“我要做一艘最漂亮的船，去西方的阿门洲请求诸神帮助我们。”但随即他就抛下了家庭的责任，跟着Cirdan四处伐木，搜寻金属、布匹、绳子和防水的油漆，不少人拿他打趣，每次见面都问，“你的船做的怎么样啦？”Earendil就会回答“已经织好帆了”或者“已经给船桨刷上了新漆”，人们只当他在开玩笑，等这段狂热过去后就会回归日常的生活。然而过了几个月，一艘闪闪发亮的崭新白船，汶基洛特，就出现在港口，众人无不惊叹。现在他们才意识到Earendil说的话是真的，他不属于此岸的世界，因为他不畏惧已知的边界外的恐怖黑暗， 海洋中蕴藏着的混沌漩涡，而是被其中如同死亡一般的浩瀚与神秘呼唤着。此时Earendil自己已经以身犯险，辞别了妻子和年幼的双胞胎儿子，越过无知之岛的边界驶向幽暗的大洋中。

 

在Earendil出海期间，Maedhros派人向西瑞安送去信件，再次宣称Feanor家族对精灵宝钻的所有权。自从重演了亲族相残的行径之后，他和Maglor就各自活在自身的地狱中，痛苦和痛苦之间无法相互理解，兄弟二人也不与彼此分享孤独。他们也各自有逃离现实的方法，Maglor一有空就扎进他永远不打算写完的长歌里，Maedhros则再次投向了止痛药物提供的片刻安宁。他的弟弟们对此装作不知情的样子，既是为了维护长兄的尊严，也是觉得没有必要为了虚无缥缈的原则拒绝他最后的避难所。只有Amrod和Amras凭着天性的乐观，还在努力为这个深陷诅咒的家庭带来偶尔的欢乐。 他们重复起儿时扮演对方的游戏打断两个哥哥的忧虑，以猎手的天赋打来许多珍奇野味，像这个家族破败不堪的屋顶，仍在抵挡着暴风雨的冲刷。

 

收到消息的Elwing不相信信件中的友善之词，她永远都不会忘记在千石窟宫殿地下河的出口，一道火光摇曳着，随即上方几百发箭矢飞向密集的人群，人们就如同漏了口的米袋一样瘫软下去。她在水下睁开眼睛，水面上浮着密集的尸体，男人的尸体，女人的尸体，小孩的尸体，全部都柔软而安静，地下河也变成了一片粘稠的血池。从另一个出口逃出来的一个叫Oropher的辛达精灵，和其他人一起沿着阿洛斯河南下，在傍晚的微光中看到从水中爬上来一个浑身是血的矮小人形向他走来，像一个没有五官、血肉模糊的怪物，被吓得不轻，等那个人形走近他才认出这是幸存的Elwing公主。“他们所有人都死了，一个都不剩。”Elwing怔怔地说。

 

出于恐惧和憎恨，Elwing甚至没有等Earendil回航就断然拒绝交出精灵宝钻。这个回应并不令Maedhros惊讶，他在送出消息时就已经做起了下一次战争的准备，在西瑞安河口附近寻找隐蔽的地方驻扎，并制定了抢夺宝钻的计划。但在他意料之外的是，Amrod和Amras在深夜提前发动了进攻，带人包围了Elwing的住处，搜寻宝钻的下落，对阻挡者格杀勿论。双胞胎心中毫无杀害亲族的负担，只想为两个长兄分担誓言的重责，但河口的人民誓死保护Elwing逃离，如同大海无尽的浪潮般一波又一波地聚拢来。渐渐地他们在剑戟的浮沉中感到疲惫了，等到Maglor赶来支援时，看到自己最小的两个弟弟没有痛苦也没有遗憾地陷入了无尽的梦乡。Maedhros则一路追赶携带着宝钻的Elwing，似乎在继续上演着一段过了时的剧本，直到她走投无路， 戴着宝钻和年幼时一样跳入夜幕下墨黑的海水中，海流在一瞬间卷走了她。

 

在海洋中央，Elwing看到残缺不全的月亮和急速旋转的黯淡星辰，海浪昼夜不息地在拍打着着冰冷的巨石，如同脑液无时不在冲刷着颅骨。她来到了没有任何生者到达过的领域，周围明明波涛汹涌、狂风肆虐，却只有海水绵密的滴答声在一片宁静中振击着她的耳膜。在那没有规律和节拍的单调中，她辨识出了神的声音：一种巨大而无形的力量将她托出水面，她化为一只海鸟，在神谕指引下越过大洋，飞向Earendil的船只，最后落在汶基洛特的甲板上变回了人形。Earendil和Elwing为失踪的两个孩子感到悲伤，愈加坚定了继续前行的决心，凭着宝钻的光辉拨开迷雾，终于抵达不死之地的埃兰迪海岸。在那里两人辞别了三位同来的水手，只有他们见到了维利玛大殿中神的形貌，从此也再也没有返回中土大陆。Earendil佩戴着精灵宝钻，驾驶汶基洛特永恒地航行在黑暗虚空的宇宙里，偶尔路过阿尔达的上方，而Elwing则化为白鸟守望着爱人的归来。傍晚时分，Maedhros望到西方的天空中升起一颗新星，毫不费力地就认出这就是他们所追踪却屡次成空的宝石，在对父亲的爱与复仇的狂怒中发下誓言要夺回的宝石。他感到眼前一黑，险些跌在地上；他已经不再介意命运的嘲弄，哪个Luthien的后代再带着精灵宝钻逃向何方，多少年的搜索后宝钻的下落才会再次出现。只要宝石还在他们所能到达的地方，他就会永远追逐下去。但现在一颗宝石升入高空，彻彻底底地标志着他们誓言三分之一的失败。他在一时间的茫然无措中喊Maglor的名字，“Kanafinwe！”

 

后者正在昏暗的帐篷里，和Elwing的双胞胎们在一起。Maglor收养了Elrond和Elros，他向来不喜欢小孩子，把这对双胞胎带回来是出于增加和Cirdan、Gil-galad甚至可能存活的Elwing谈判筹码的考虑。同时他也记得Dior的两个孩子失踪后，Maedhros花了多长时间寻找他们。一开始他只是差人每天给两兄弟送饭，过了一周他偶然看到自己祖父的另一支后代蓬头垢面、眼神迷茫、无所事事地蹲在墙角的样子，如同田野中东歪西斜的稻穗；又想到在这样的流浪生活中随时都可能遇到一小队半兽人的袭击，无奈地开始给他们上课，教文法、算术和礼仪，也教一些基本的防身术。他发现Elros是信赖的天才，很快就融入了新的生活；而有着孤郁气质的Elrond则显出超过年龄的成熟。这对双胞胎在环绕着Maglor心灵周围的冷漠石壁上敲敲打打，给他的生活带来了某种变化，他也在无意中给了他们更多的照顾和关注。Elros最先与Maglor熟络起来，他会亲密地扑到Maglor的膝盖上，说自己像爱着父亲一样爱着他。Maglor心里觉得好笑，就编织了一个语言陷阱给他，“Elros，你说子女对父母的爱是无条件的吗？”

 

“当然是无条件的啦。”Elros一秒钟都没有犹豫地回答。

 

“那么如果有——我们假设——一对不称职的父母，不给孩子东西吃，也不照顾孩子，甚至会打骂他。这种父母也值得无条件地去爱吗？”

 

“……这样的父母如果真的存在的话，即使有血缘关系，也不会去爱的吧。”

 

“所以你的结论是，你爱父母，因为他们给了你饱腹的食物，温暖的床铺，你因为被关心被照顾才会去爱他们。这样说起来，其实只能算感激吧？”

 

Elros抓了抓头发，露出了困惑的表情，想了想补充到，“可是父母还为我做出了许多牺牲，我知道爸爸很早就是想出海的，但他为了陪着我们长大，不能去做自己想做的事情。”

 

“那么你的意思是，你因为父母的牺牲而爱他们，这里的爱难道不是一种愧疚吗？”

 

就在Elros彻底落入了这个陷阱的时候，Elrond参与到辩论中把他的双生哥哥救了出来，“爱是一种混合物，其中有感激、愧疚和其他元素，类似钻石本身其实也只是碳而已。如果只盯着元素的话，看到的就是碳而不是钻石。那么同样的道理，只讨论构成‘爱’的某一种情感的话，也就看不到爱了。”说完他显得十分自豪，因为他展示了自己知道钻石是由什么组成的这个知识。Maglor为了孩童的无心之言所揭露的真相而震撼着，亲和又敷衍地回答道，“好吧，Elrond，我认输啦。你们两个快去吃晚饭吧。”

 

这时他听见Maedhros在喊自己的名字，如释重负地抛弃了关于自身的求索，拨开门帘看到西方天幕上无可比拟的明亮光芒；他立刻明白了Maedhros的声音如此绝望的原因。那时西方诸神应允了Earendil的请求、准备向Morgoth发动战争的消息在贝尔兰大陆上无人能得知，在Feanor的最后两个儿子看来，能继续执行誓言的方法只有一个。

 

“我们要去攻击安格班了吗？”像在期待能有其他答案一般，Maedhros声音颤抖着问到。

 

Maglor深吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静下来，“这对我们来说，并不是最坏的结局。”这时他才发现这是在Ambarussa们死后，他和Maedhros间第一次正式的对话，此前二人在一起的时候只有深重的沉默。Maedhros把手搭在他的肩上，寻求身体接触所能带来的安慰，但他自己身上也没有剩下多少热量。他看着Maedhros曾经美丽的面貌上由于战争和荒野生活留下的残酷的痕迹，灰色的眼睛中深不见底的绝望，猜想自己也是同样。多半是受了刚刚与Elrond的辩论的影响，他采取了一个极端的方法，用手环抱住Maedhros的腰，扬起头亲吻他的嘴唇。此时Maedhros也认为他们要发起一场没有任何胜算的战斗，死于刀剑或烈火，灵魂也会落入永恒的黑暗中；在这样的结论面前，任何阻止他抓住身边最后的温度的道德原则都不堪一击。他以更富有激情的方式回应了Maglor的吻，两人都沉浸在一种病态的英雄主义中。

 

他们避开旁人的视线，纠缠着来到Maedhros的帐篷，在这个与世隔绝的小天地中褪下衣物，相互抚摸与亲吻，一开始带着伤感的悲剧情结，后来被俗气又崇高的激情取代。等到在理智的边缘听到对方说“你不用太拘谨”，Maedhros才隐约记起，Maglor在维林诺的时候似乎确实是有过几个男朋友的。这样看来，他了解Maglor的一切，又对他一无所知。

 

不知道过了多久，两人的呼吸都渐渐平复下来，有些疲倦地靠在一起。“这让我想起了很久以前，”Maglor打破了沉默，怀念地说，“我们青春期的时候，夜里窝在一间卧室，讨论着恋爱有多么无聊，对女孩子们一点都不感兴趣。”

 

“我记得当时有个很喜欢你的凡雅姑娘，结果你跟她约会只是为了把她伤心的恋爱经历写成一首歌，”Maedhros想了想，“那个时候我就知道，你的心肠比石头还冷。”他嘲讽地补充道，“不过，我还是爱你的，毕竟你是我的好弟弟。”

 

“我知道。”Maglor反而认真地回答了他，“我快成年的时候问你要你最喜欢的一个领饰，只是想看看你会不会真的送给我。你很不舍得，但还是答应了。我就知道你一直都愿意为了我牺牲。”

 

“这就是你衡量爱的方法？”

 

“好比一个看不见东西的人，你不能责备他用温度去衡量光啊。”Maglor就无辜地回答，“但后来有了Findekano，我们就渐渐疏远了。”

 

“你不会是……嫉妒？”Maedhros有些不可置信。

 

Maglor摇了摇头，“我一点都不介意你和Findekano谈恋爱，或者在将来某一天和一个姑娘结婚生子。与其说是嫉妒，不如说是一种类似失望的情绪吧。”

 

“……失望？”

 

“是啊，本来我以为我们是一样的！结果看到你那么投入，毫无困难地说着那三个咒语一般的字眼，做着一切陷入热恋中的男女所做的事情。我才知道，你也在崇拜着一个我不能理解的信仰，追求着一个我已经放弃的事物。”

 

“那是什么？”

 

“爱情。”

 

这时从漆黑的地平线上升起了一颗巨大的棕红色星体，遮住了月光与星辰，越来越大，几乎占据了半个天幕的位置，散发着压倒性的气息。审判之星预告着毁灭的来临，潮汐被牵引，火山呼之欲出，地壳开始剧烈震动，风暴在海面上集结。从那无机质的天体中，传来了诡异缥缈、无法理解、无可名状的辉煌歌声，其中所包含的恐怖与悲悯，令地面上渺小的造物闻之无不敬畏。

 

——那是在一切故事开始之前，诞生了这个世界的恢宏乐章。


	20. Black Death

 

世界深处蕴藏着毁灭自身的力量。在过去只有零星的线索指引着这个真相被少数人感知，现在却在毁灭之星警报一般的乐声召唤下显露无疑：大陆被撕扯开一道道缝隙，从地底深处苏醒的是史前时代属于神的巨大机械和眷族生物，其数量之多、巨大可怖之处丝毫不亚于Morgoth的黑暗妖兽。从来没有人知道、也无人能够理解这支大军的存在，随着神话时代的终结他们也再未重现于中土大陆。而堕落埃努也在狂怒之中释放了他的全部力量；在这场神与神之间的战争中，精灵、人类和矮人所能做的唯一一件事只有祈祷。

 

现在贝尔兰北方已经成为无法靠近的战场，在那里岩浆遍地，山体塌陷，黑云之下风暴纵行，不少之前在森林间游荡、逃过Morgoth爪牙搜捕的精灵和人类都成为了两方神明之怒的牺牲品。神使Eonwe带领西方的凡雅和诺多精灵登陆，他们引导幸存者来到巴拉尔岛安置并保护他们的安全，清扫偶尔出现在南方的兽人逃兵；这里正如Orodreth疯狂后的预言一般，成为了最后的避难所。

 

彗星如同疫病一般停留了整整半个世纪。战争的前几个月，人们还在欢庆每一场小战役的胜利，换上在资源短缺的巴拉尔岛上不舍得穿的盛装举行庆典，但很快就习惯了北方大敌一次次的反击和永无休止的等待。有一段时间涝灾几乎毁掉了所有农田，Galadriel因为曾经在赫尔卡利希海峡上应对极端气候的经验，组织人们进行捕捞和狩猎，根据人口分配食物和布匹。她发现自己人生最快乐的时候既不是在维林诺也不在多瑞亚斯，反而是当她寒冷、疲倦、每一天都面对着生命危险的时候，那股冲动心性和昂扬斗志才是她所需要的全部。现在她有了一个小女儿，家庭既剥夺了她的幸福，也让她从家族一脉相承的疯狂中存活下来。她不断地寻找着自己的战场，在安宁的生活中一天天地死去。Celebrimbor不知从什么时候起加入Gil-galad麾下，或许是由于两人心中都有着对同一个盛极而衰的国度的眷恋，很快就成了亲密的朋友。Lera奇迹般地从遍地疮痍的贝尔兰逃了出来，新的恋情抚平了旧的伤痕，她成为了一个幸福的妻子和母亲，如愿以偿地有了两个孩子。这个事情传到Maglor那里时，已经是他很长一段时间内所能听到的最好的消息了。

 

战争的第三年，埃瑞伯山的据点毁于地震，Feanor最后的两个儿子遣散了所有的追随者，带着Elrond和Elros登上了巴拉尔岛；此时就连到达三座铁山都已经不再可能，他们认为目前完成誓言的唯一方式就是保存自己的生命，直到这场战争的终结。因为Elwing的双胞胎的缘故Cirdan接纳了他们，而两兄弟也同意接受来自维林诺的卫兵的监视，只在规定的范围内活动，实际上无异于监禁。他们生活在一个荒芜不治的花园，被丛草吞没，长满恶毒的莠草。这样的隔绝与疏远让他们仿佛置身于另一个虚无缥缈的空间里，就像Celegorm出生前一样，在这里对时间的感知和记录都失去了意义；对未来的不确定也让两人将心绪都转移到童年回忆中。Maedhros开始敞开心扉，谈起他们死去的亲人，不避讳那个让他最为痛苦的名字，Maglor根据他的叙述一遍遍地修改那篇不会被完成的歌谣。然而不论是关于哪个亲人或爱人的记录都不如关于他们自己的更加触目惊心；Maedhros百无聊赖地随手翻看那些手稿，看到其中描绘的自己堪称辉煌的过去，感慨如今二人已经堕落到了什么地步。“在这个时代，没有比堕落更正确的事情了。”Maglor说。更多时候他们只是在静默中彼此陪伴，除了相爱没有任何事情可以做，和所有其他等待战争结束的人们同样，从彗星背后闪出模糊的红晕开始，一直到大地再次陷入黑暗中。

 

这个痛苦到几近于幸福的梦幻世界被战争胜利的消息击碎了。近五十年的等待，所有人都几乎成了古旧的、长在建筑边角的青苔，在久旱过后的雨季再度活跃起来。邪恶的王国被清扫殆尽，高山坍塌，海水灌入大地的缝隙，而贝尔兰大陆也支离破碎。铁王冠上剩余的两颗精灵宝钻被Eonwe保管，即将被带回维林诺，连同最后两个发动亲族残杀的罪人一起等待神的裁决。Maedhros不愿忍受高高在上的审问与监禁，维拉的冷眼，被轻蔑的爱情与惨痛，法律的迁延，命运的横暴，诺多王族遗裔用生命之火换来的鄙夷；而此时Maglor对自己的命运漠不关心到了一种不寻常的地步，仿佛回到了从前在天鹅港的时候，在危险的浪漫主义驱使下只想演出这部戏剧的终幕，在那些老套的爱情故事中两个人孤立无援，却要与整个世界抗衡。他们在欢宴的夜晚拥抱、亲吻，然后杀了住处前的监视者们，换上这些守卫的衣服潜入宝钻被看守之处。五百多个太阳年后，兄弟两人终于再次得见父亲亲手制造的光辉。长久以来束缚着Maedhros的灵魂的链锁被打碎了；那个誓言不再遥不可及，而是和这个灼烧着的宝石本身同样被他紧紧地握在手中。当他们被包围时，Feanor的两个儿子并不畏惧，因为他们知道来自维林诺的精灵们虽然也许体格更加强壮，但不懂得为了完成一项目标所需要付出的代价。但Eonwe禁止众人杀害他们，于是Maedhros和Maglor逃回了贝尔兰大陆最南端残破的陆地上。此时Maedhros既兴奋又疲倦，手中的高温令人难以忍受，但他一刻也没有放开。

 

Maedhros完成了他生命中的最后一项责任，也兑现了自己“在完成誓言前不会被杀”的承诺。Feanor最为满意的作品就是这三颗精灵宝钻，Maglor也许是他的诺多兰提，Maedhros发现尽管这么久以来他憎恨这则誓言所带来的痛苦和悔恨，完成自己所憎恨的誓言本身已经成为了他的骄傲。但这条路过于漫长而令人疲倦，他闭上眼睛，现在再也没有任何责任阻止他拥抱渴望着的死亡，他心满意足地陷入了安眠，和宝钻一同落入地心深处的岩浆中。Maglor被冰冷的海风吹得头痛欲裂，手中仿佛攥着一团火，他就这样昏倦地睡在海滩上，在亘古的孤独中海水的咸味和泪水的咸味混在一起。他间断地醒来的时候觉得浑身酸痛，视野也模糊不清，宝钻带来的痛苦并没有在他的手上留下任何痕迹，也正因为这种痛苦是非器质性的，所以一刻也不会减弱或停息。不知道过了多久，他的眼前闪过一个影子，他的第一反应是个不切实际的想法：Maedhros回来了。这是他漫长的生命中，体会过的最接近爱的感情。

 

这样的想法让Maglor在昏沉中燃起了些微喜悦，于是他支撑着站起来，仔细看的时候却发现只是远处的一匹鹿。他整个人都被水浸透了，跌跌撞撞地向北边走去，那里有西瑞安河口村落的遗址，其中的住民早已搬空，只剩下五十年灾难后破败飘摇的建筑。傍晚的时候他在一个废弃的民宅内生起了火，用能找到的材料勉强做了点吃的，开始整理从巴拉尔岛上带来的物品：一颗宝钻，一把剑，一个装着手稿的小箱子，这个箱子是两人去Eonwe的营帐夺取宝钻前，他放在事先准备好用来逃离巴拉尔岛的船上的。除了回忆，他没有剩下任何关于过去的纪念品。但在此刻的孤独中，关于他自己和其他人的回忆蜂拥而至，Elrond和Elros在海滩上的欢闹声从远处传来，Nerdanel的叹息也从未比此刻更加清晰可闻。

 

源源不断的记忆吞没了因为Maedhros的死带来的悲伤，他不再感到痛苦了，只是迫切地想看到最后的结局。他翻出了一根旧羽毛笔，没有心思再去找材料做墨水，干脆割开了自己的一条静脉，右手因为过度疼痛不停地颤抖，他就换左手蘸着血飞快地写下去。循着精灵宝钻最终归宿这条线索，第一家族王长子将自己的躯壳交还给火焰，舞台上剩下最后一个人，他的语言在这个时代已经死去，记忆中只有鬼魂。此时海面开始喧响轰鸣，海潮暴涨，世界的血液在怒号中节节攀升，预告着诗歌的终结，

 

“最后一个人正在被海水吞没。”

 

狂风透过早已毁掉的门窗，卷走了所有的手稿，Maglor只来得及抓紧那颗宝钻。他离开屋子，迎着风走向前方高耸的巨浪中，和贝尔兰大陆同样因为一场海啸从这个世界上永久地消亡，再也不会出现。


	21. 后记

这是一篇尝试“越界”和“打破刻板印象”的作品。

 

我们通常所接触的爱情故事是高度相似的，千百年来都没有太多变化，多半是一男一女一见钟情/日久生情，克服了种种外界或内心的磨难，最后live happily after。现代生活中的爱情是建筑在这个范式上的一种信仰，要求1）双方是异性；2）一对一的关系；3）用某些特定的行为界定“真爱”的存在；4）以共同生活，组建家庭为最终目的。

 

首先打破这个范式的是LGBTQ，把“爱情”的双方拓展到了两个男性/两个女性/其他性别认知者之间。到了这个世纪，LGBTQ群体已经渐渐融入了主流，也有了属于这个社区的主张和爱情故事。但是继续向传统爱情观不能接受的领域扩展：如果有人不能适应一对一的关系呢？（Polygamy/开放式关系群体）如果有人无法感受“爱”的存在呢？（psychopathy/人格障碍群体）如果有人想要的爱/性和大众不一样呢？（BDSM群体）如果有人不想组建家庭，只想体验激情呢？（Nymphomaniac群体）生活中的确是有这样的事情在发生着，主角被“正常人”群体简单地扔到“渣男”“渣女”“怪人”的标签里被忽略，从来不会出现在流行文化的爱情故事中。（除了美国恐怖故事这种cult favorite……）

 

这就是这个系列的初衷与目的了；有评论说“《霍乱时期的爱情》穷尽了所有爱情的可能性”，在那个时代和传统的爱情范式下的确如此。 **但还有其他所有非典型的、边缘的、亚文化的、病态的、甚至不确定能否归入** **“** **爱情** **”** **领域内的关系，以及生而为人内在的矛盾，这些就是《贝尔兰爱情故事》这个系列最终想记录的东西。**

 

如果你有幸能够体验正常的爱情，那么恭喜你，祝你获得幸福；如果没有，那么这些故事也是为你而写，在这个世界上的确存在着你的同类。

 

有两种类型的故事：一种是向外扩展，诸如冰火银英构建宏大的宇宙和各具特色的角色、错综复杂的人物关系；另一种是向内探究，挖掘人的行为动机和心理状态。这个系列是第二种尝试。 因此说是同人，人物已经全部原作粉碎了（大部分角色都写过太多次，不仅要避开原作设定还要避开我自己以前的设定…………），人设也并不代表我对原作的解读，向托老道歉。虽然是群像不过主角组姑且算是12+熊白，cp方面算是履行了“包含所有cp”的承诺（感受混乱邪恶吧！），当然FFF和CGEE贵乱组不在贝尔兰，黑暗阵营属于另一个位面风格不兼容（以后某年万一福至心灵搞个真·克苏鲁AU再讨论蘑菇），大概唯一遗憾的就是没能写到弓盔+图林兄妹以及泉花了。不过此事古难全嘛。 **同时我也在尽一切可能地做到** **“** **去标签化** **”** **，流行文化中按照性别分为** **“** **言情** **”** **和** **“** **耽美** **”** **，同性之间还要分出** **“** **攻** **”** **和** **“** **受** **”** **，前者要有** **“** **男性气质** **”** **后者要有** **“** **女性气质** **”** **（所谓男性气质和女性气质本身也是标签），甚至角色本身的突出特点也容易成为刻板印象；** 但实际上每个个体都是极为复杂多变的，就如同追一个妹子不要把她依附在“女性”群体考虑“女人都喜欢如何如何”，而是关注她这个个体本身的思考与需求一样，我对角色也是同样的态度， 想要表达的大概是两个不带着任何群体标签的人——甚至忽略性别，忽略cp——之间的关系和交互。举个例子就是这里刻意淡化了二梅作为歌手的身份（aka就是不给他唱歌），毕竟这只是二梅众多特性之一，并非可以定义整个角色的标签。

 

另外这是篇半百年孤独paro，每一章的标题都是某种疾病/症状的名称，也是为了致敬《霍乱时期的爱情》和《百年孤独》里都提到的“爱情是瘟疫”这种说法。作为实验产物，基本上遵循了“想写什么就写什么”的放飞自我理念（除了个别情节因为过于极端还是改了），尝试了我想用的很多种构思，所以虽然尽量保持在百年孤独的pace上，但是中途也因为想飞高一点去写丹西蒙斯、日系风或者洛氏神话这种……写的时候手速很快而且基本上是想到哪儿写到哪儿，所以难免有很多缺陷。它本身好不好这个我自己并没有资格去评价，不过我觉得之前从来没有人写过这种画风的宝钻，之后也不会再有，所以也算是有独特之处了吧！

 

从误打误撞地写第一篇宝钻同人开始，一晃时间居然已经过了三年。在这三年中结识了很多志趣相投的朋友，也因为种种机缘，有了远比“萌角色”和“混圈”更加印象深刻的经历。想要表达的已经在之前的故事中说完了，在这里能说的只有一声“谢谢”。

 

那么例行，感谢大家看到这里还看完了这些碎碎念，鞠躬。

 

祝大家新年快乐。


	22. 番外★幽灵DJ电台第二季

芬罗德：大家好！早上好中午好晚上好！我们又见面啦！欢迎来到神特么居然有第二季的贝尔兰阿飘广播电台！！我是幽灵DJ芬罗德DAZE★

首先祝大家新年快乐，新的一年都能吃到火锅！吃了火锅，世界和平！

凯勒布理鹏：这算是什么祝福啦。还有您怎么又这么high？

芬罗德：这位是今天的吐槽役Tyelpe。

凯勒布理鹏：话说这次我们都不是主角了，怎么番外还是我们两个啊？

芬罗德：我还是有不少戏份的，你是真的只跑了个龙套。可能是为了延续AVG番外的传统吧，还是混乱邪恶的作者寻寻觅觅最后发现牙口牌才是心中的one true pair？

凯勒布理鹏：这种真爱我拒绝。另外不是跑龙套，明明是凹造型！

芬罗德：一篇纳国落日一篇AVG一篇三家中心，不愧是十几万字把N国贵乱相关的设定都用完了，所以我们在这个系列里就开始划水了。

凯勒布理鹏：所以说大家去看AVG啦！我的戏份都在那个片场里。

芬罗德：好了，那么我们不要耽误时间，赶快进入听众提问环节吧！第一个问题，来自一位ID叫做 [@金格.](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=525248481) 的朋友。（看明信片）嗯……意外地正常嘛，问题是为什么会想到百年孤独AU。

凯勒布理鹏：为什么您听起来这么失望，是在期待什么吗！

芬罗德：这个问题当然要请本作的灵魂人物来解答。让我们用热烈的掌声欢迎Irisse！

（雅瑞希尔上场）

雅瑞希尔：大家好大家好。

芬罗德：堂姐也是很厉害的，强行把宝钻玩成乙女游戏，当之无愧的女主角。那么Irisse，你给大家介绍一下故事背景吧。

雅瑞希尔：这个故事的构思在17年十月份就有了，一开始其实是我的solo短篇，差不多就是Nymphomaniac那部电影那个形式。后来一直拖到了18年，期间陆陆续续又有了梅熊、二梅、宅熊等等的构思，就想着干脆写成群像好了，原来那个短篇的剧情就是这个贝尔兰爱情故事里的白公主线。你说我一个女主角死在剧情才完成一半的地方，我是真的惨。

芬罗德：后半部分不是都给你加戏了嘛。那么为什么最后是百年孤独风格了呢？

雅瑞希尔：大概是因为都是叙述风，都有一个错综复杂aka贵乱的大家族，双份的团灭标准结局双倍的快乐，以及可以打着魔幻现实主义的旗号放飞自我了吧。还有梅尔基亚德斯和梅格洛尔都姓梅。

芬罗德：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈怎么这么随意啦。还有另一位ID叫做 [@Silmarosse](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=492619435) 的朋友，想搞《我的名字叫红》paro。不过这期节目放送之前她已经开始动笔了。

雅瑞希尔：手速真快啊，请大家务必要催更。我的梅熊R18本《堂兄再爱我一次》要是能写的这么快就好了。

芬罗德：下一个问题也是提给你的，来自一个id叫做 [@小郁闷](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=4221174) 的朋友。

凯勒布理鹏：为什么听到这个id会让我产生一种有人要搞事的预感。

芬罗德：问题是如果重新开局，你会怎么玩这个浸入式galgame。

雅瑞希尔：我觉得我一周目玩得还挺好的啊，主要攻略角色的图鉴都开了，竹马和天降都有了，还走了个俄狄浦斯支线，虽然最后是死亡结局不过恋爱之魂这种游戏就是要作死才好玩嘛。如果非说有什么遗憾的话，那就是刚开局gaydar居然失灵了，这简直是我精生的耻辱。

芬罗德：（敲黑板）在乙女游戏中永远不要试图攻略一个gay。

雅瑞希尔：二周目的话我绝对不管Nelyafinwe了，他自己一边儿凉快去吧，可以的话我也想开个骨科线。

凯勒布理鹏：贡多林骨科吗？Turukano瑟瑟发抖.gif

芬罗德：没关系，反正那家伙也是个妹控。

雅瑞希尔：或者有好看的小姐姐也行，反正作者也不是没想过ship我和芬公主。不过我个人更喜欢烈焰红唇的那种。

芬罗德：那按照你的type就只能等大伯生个女儿了。好了，谢谢Irisse的回答！祝你二周目顺利！

雅瑞希尔：大家别忘了参与预售哦！

（雅瑞希尔退场）

 

 

 

 

 

芬罗德：下一个问题还是来自刚才那位搞事的朋友，是提给Nelyafinwe的。

（梅斯罗斯上场）

芬罗德：Hey♂Man。

梅斯罗斯：这突如其来的哲学氛围是怎么回事，皮一下很开心吗。

凯勒布理鹏：大伯好久不见！

芬罗德：因为这个问题很哲学嘛，这位热心听众问你搞骨科和搞堂弟哪个更爽一点，有机会的话会不会尝试一下3P。

凯勒布理鹏：……我就知道有人会搞事，为什么每一期都要来一个白学现场啊！还有这是全年龄向！大伯您不用回答也没关……

梅斯罗斯：（面不改色）堂弟比较可爱，骨科比较刺激，3P我没问题，你们都是我的翅膀。

凯勒布理鹏：出现了！又一个能一本正经地说出不得了的话的人。

梅斯罗斯：不好意思，长得帅就是可以为所欲为。

芬罗德：其实因为作者是个diversification狂魔，所以这个系列还真有个神特么的性向设定，比如我是bisexual，Curvo是homo-flexible，Makalaure是hetero-flexible，Tyelkormo和Turukano一如既往地是钢铁直男，至于梅熊组当然是100%的……

凯勒布理鹏：不用说了，我已经看到了结局。

芬罗德：那么问题来了，冬马梅还是雪菜熊？

梅斯罗斯：小孩子才做选择，不管怎么样，白学家先打死。

芬罗德：不愧是以一人之力攻略主角组剩下三人的男人，真是有建设性的解决方案啊。为了给fangirl们一些service，你要不要再透露一些细节。

梅斯罗斯：那么有一个没写出来的设定，两个kano在【自主规制】的场景下其中一个是mute另一个是screamer，你们猜哪个是……

芬罗德：可以可以，很劲爆，你看我们两个交流起来就完全没有问题。不过我和其中一个是前男友不用猜，留给听众猜吧。

凯勒布理鹏：两个抛弃了节操的人交流起来当然没有问题了！只是天国的全年龄向……这会放送事故的吧！

梅斯罗斯：正经地说，当初我和Findo的设定是唯一的真爱组，在你们这群贵乱的包围下正常地谈甜甜蜜蜜的恋爱的那种，其他人都或多或少有各种drama。

芬罗德：就像Rent里的Collins和Angel一样。（唱起oh lover~i'll cover you♪）

梅斯罗斯：你这么一说，大体上是有点这个意思。

芬罗德：不过其实作者本人应该更想看（二）梅熊合唱Un geste de vous。

梅斯罗斯：蒙特斯潘夫人和王弟还行，真实太阳王。

芬罗德：我印象中的确有个坑掉的凡尔赛AU……或者合唱爱丝梅拉达和小百合的那首君似骄阳。

梅斯罗斯：这怎么绕来绕去又回到了双梅熊。

凯勒布理鹏：（强行转移话题）大伯您的drama也不少啊！

梅斯罗斯：那就是标准的“一见钟情→遇到家庭和社会的阻拦→遭遇精神上的挫折引发争吵→共同克服巨大的困难重归于好→live happily after”的套路，要是没有泪雨我们早就幸福地生活在一起了。而且戒断反应这种drama不是应该看完之后让人热血沸腾相信爱情了吗！

芬罗德：似李！！福尔康！！

梅斯罗斯：你就不能往画风正常一点的地方想。不过开了崩系列里同样用到prescribed painkiller addiction的梗走了另一种展开，里面的黑化小熊也很带感。啊，不管哪种画风的堂弟果然都很可爱。

芬罗德：够了不要在这里秀恩爱了，烧死烧死。下一个！

（强行送走）

 

 

 

芬罗德：那么下一个问题！来自一位id叫做 [@Lhachriel](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=509660314) 的热心听众。这个问题是提给Tyelpe的。

凯勒布理鹏：（突然脸红）不会又是上一次那样的问题吧，好想变成芝士面包。

芬罗德：不是不是，不过你这个娇羞的样子也很可爱嘛。就是问牙口牌这个cp的来源，你给没收听上一期的听众朋友们讲一下吧。

凯勒布理鹏：（尴尬）……哦哦哦。这说来话长，起源于很久很久以前作者和一位叫做【哔——】的朋友的一篇雷文脑洞，后来魔改成了纳国AVG的TE线。在那篇雷文里因为要设定我留在贵国但根据人设又不合情理，于是就在我喜欢您和喜欢小O之间随便选了一个。但是后来吃了自己的安利萌得越来越深沉，几乎忘了当年我的cp差点就成了O？？

芬罗德：那个时候牙口牌还算是两人圈，AO3上的tag下也只有三四篇，一半还是摊牌/鼹鼠cp向回忆自己单恋的金毛。结果后来居然火（？）了，真是改革春风吹遍地。

凯勒布理鹏：不能算火吧，只是由南极变成了苔原。

芬罗德：还有另一个问题给你，就是你在纳国从“探寻这座城市的秘密”到“带领支持者平息了这场动乱”再到“这个国家毁于自己招致的灾难”之间到底做了什么。

凯勒布理鹏：提问的就是刚才搞事的那位吧。

芬罗德：没错。

凯勒布理鹏：其实就是AVG的TE线的剧情啦，只不过因为写过了所以这里就变成了passive revenge，除了不科学地做出了一个Elessar和修了个桥之外其实没做啥事。

芬罗德：你这个复仇的决心也太弱了，怪不得没戏份。观众们还是比较喜欢AVG里【】和【】一类的剧情。

凯勒布理鹏：我后来还是有去勾搭星星的。所以说AVG才是一切罪恶的根源，黑幕明明是——

芬罗德：（强行捂嘴）哎呀哎呀不要剧透。本期节目时间也差不多了，感谢到场的嘉宾们和热心提问的朋友，感谢收音机前的各位听众！那么Tyelpe，最后对大家说一句话吧！

凯勒布理鹏：为什么人气投票第一轮我就出局了？！你们这些自称摊牌粉费家粉的人好意思吗！！

芬罗德：你到底对人气投票有多大怨念啊！

凯勒布理鹏：好气呀，暗影魔多都出了两部了，按理说我不应该是宝钻的人气之王吗。

芬罗德：这种时候应该说“谢谢大家”啦！那么今天的幽灵广播放送到此结束，各位听众朋友下期再见！また来週！^_^

凯勒布理鹏：不会再有下一期了吧！

芬罗德：谁知道！Bye bye！

凯勒布理鹏：（勉强笑）拜拜！


End file.
